


Unfamiliar

by HNNL



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Romance, Chemistry, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 61,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HNNL/pseuds/HNNL
Summary: Sophia Harris is over the moon when she gets the role of stunt double for Anya Chalotra's character Yennefer of Vengerberg on Netflix' The Witcher. However, she finds out it's not just stunt doubling she has to do, and when she meets leading man Henry Cavill, she knows she's in for trouble.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 73
Kudos: 190





	1. Sophia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. None of the incidents and characteristics of the people in this work are based on real events.

  
‘Sophia Harris, get out of bed, lazy slag! You have to go soon!’ Phoebe called from downstairs. I groaned, not feeling ready to leave my warm and comfortable bed yet, even though it was an exciting day. 

While having had some roles in a few small movies, at 25 years old I was still quite new in the filming business. When I auditioned for a new Netflix series called _The Witcher_ , I had no idea what I was getting into or how big the already existing fanbase was. When showrunner Lauren Schmidt Hissrich called me on a Tuesday and told me I got the stunt double role for Yennefer of Vengerberg, I was completely stunned, speechless and over the moon all at once. I was used to getting no for an answer when it came to roles I auditioned for, so finally being able to be in a real TV series was a dream come true.

I was still living in her hometown Ferndale, California at the time, with my best friend and roommate Phoebe Johnson. We’d been living together for four years now and Phoebe was aspiring to be a director in the movie business. Due to our shared love of film, we were very in sync with each other and we understood each other’s busy lives very well. I was at home when the call came, Phoebe and I had celebrated my getting the role by going out clubbing. I was told that the first meetings take place in Los Angeles the next week and that the management team would take care of my travelling arrangements and flights.

  
The week flew by and when Phoebe called me down in her ‘I’m-being-rude-but-you-know-I-love-you’ way, I felt nervous and wanted to get this over with as soon as possible to break the ice. I felt nervous butterflies when thinking about meeting all of the cast and crew, especially since it was such a big crew and I knew I could be a bit socially awkward at times. I knew that Yennefer’s love interest on the show was a character called Geralt of Rivia, who would be played by the very well-known Henry Cavill. I had seen some of his work on the big screen and was quite impressed and even a bit intimidated by his former performances. Having had some unpleasant experiences with other actors that were already famous, I just hoped that Henry hadn’t let the fame get to his head. _You probably won’t even talk to him that much, you’re the stunt-double, not Anya Chalotra,_ I thought to myself.

Hugging Phoebe goodbye, promising she could visit me very soon, I set off to the airport, wondering how this new experience would pan out for me.


	2. Sophia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Sophia get off to a rocky start...

I flew into L.A. the Sunday following Lauren’s call and the first cast and crew meeting was scheduled for the day after, on Monday. I felt exhausted when I got to my hotel, which was rather luxurious, I might add, on Sunday evening and as soon as my head hit her pillow, I was out.  
  
I woke up the next morning and got ready while admiring my room’s luxuries and a taxi soon arrived to take me to the meeting.  
  
It was a ten-minute drive and by the time I got there, all of my nerves had returned and my stomach was turning with nervous butterflies. I got out of the car and walked into an enormous building. There was a huge hall with a receptionist sitting behind a desk, who told me which way to go. I got into the elevator, pressed the floor number the receptionist had given me and as the door was starting to close, I heard someone yell,

‘Hold the elevator, please!’ in a deep voice with a British accent. I put my hand against the door to prevent it from closing, while at the same time the person walked into the elevator. I didn’t pay much attention to him as I was way too caught up in my nerves, but since I was standing next to the panel with floor numbers, I asked,

‘Which floor are you?’

‘Twelfth, thanks,’ the person answered. ‘Oh, looks like we’re going to the same -’ I started when the man interrupted her,

‘I’m on the phone, can’t you see?’

I looked up to see that the man was indeed on the phone, but when I opened my mouth to comment on him being rude, I looked up at his face was shocked to see that it was none other than Henry Cavill who had just been rude to me. His eyes locked on mine and I stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to say, while he looked down at me with an annoyed expression. ‘Sorry, someone just interrupted, yeah, I’m here,’ he said into the phone and he resumed the call. I didn’t say anything as I was too stunned and shy to do anything but turn away and wait until the elevator stopped on the twelfth floor. Henry hung up his phone and we both walked out and were greeted by another receptionist who pointed us to a door, which was already open.

‘Wait, who are y-’ Henry started when we walked through the door, but he was interrupted by Lauren walking over and greeting us.  
_  
_

‘Guys, you made it, thanks for coming! Sophia, I see you’ve already met Henry.’  
  


Henry looked from Lauren to me with a confused look. His eyes ended up staying on mine and he looked me up and down, making me shift uncomfortably from one leg to the other, asking, ‘Lauren, who’s this then?’

‘Henry, I thought you would have acquainted yourself with your co-stars through the internet by now?’ Lauren answered, making it sound more like a question than just an observation. ‘This is Sophia, Sophia Harris. Our Yennefer stunt double and also body double for Anya Chalotra.’

I choked on a breath, surely I’d misheard what she said, ‘B-body double?’ I stuttered dumbly, looking at Lauren, my face surely as red as a tomato by now.

‘Yeah,’ she answered, ‘You’ll stand in for Anya in case she isn’t feeling up for explicit scenes, Anya requested she had a body double…?’

I knew what it was, I’d been a body double before, except now it meant I’d have to be a body double for explicit scenes with _Henry goddamn Cavill,_ and this was such a big production and I haven’t done that kind of work in a while and _how on earth_ did Lauren fail to mention this when we talked about my stunt double role on the phone?!

Still standing there, mute all of a sudden, Lauren questioned, ‘Did I not tell you about this when we spoke last week?’

‘N-no, I’m afraid not…’ I stammered, my head still swimming with this new information.

‘Jesus, how could I forget about that? I’m so sorry Sophia, I guess I just got too excited with you being such a great stunt woman. Are you up for it?’ Lauren asked me.

‘Um,’ I looked from Henry to Lauren, back to Henry, who for some reason had a tiny smirk on his face, ‘sure, I’ll do it, I’ve done it before, so…’

‘Lauren, is this girl even qualified for that? She looks so…’ Henry said nonchalantly, ‘Inexperienced.’

‘Yes, Henry,’ Lauren snapped back at him, ‘she’s very much qualified, which you would have known, had you done some research on the fellow actors you’re going to work with for the next few months.’

I felt a lot better with Lauren defending me and I gained a bit of confidence, saying,

‘Lauren, it’s fine, Henry was just a bit too busy with his phone on the elevator earlier to acknowledge who I was. We can be properly introduced now, unless-’ I stopped and raised an eyebrow when his phone started ringing in his pocket again. Squinting his eyes, with a hint of a smile on his lips, resulting from my cheekiness, he silenced his phone.

‘Sure, yeah, sorry about that, eh. Henry, nice to meet you,’ he said while looking me up and down again and holding out his hand.

‘Sophia, it’s a pleasure,’ I answered sarcastically as we shook hands.


	3. Sophia

As we were shaking hands, Henry’s eyes continued roaming over my appearance, though I wasn’t sure what that was all about.

‘Do I have something on my face?’ I asked, deciding to be straightforward. Henry raised his brows in surprise of my bluntness and was quick to answer,

‘No, not at all, you’re just- not as I expected.’ He was still holding my hand, his huge, warm hand wrapped tightly around mine, encasing it completely.

‘What does that mean?’ I questioned as he released my hand and he seemed to step the tiniest bit closer to me, which caused me to notice the tiny bit of brown in the otherwise blue color of his left eye,

‘Nothing, I just hadn’t expected someone who’s new to the filming business to be so… Cheeky?’

Just as I opened my mouth to give him back some sass, Lauren interrupted with a knowing smirk, saying,

‘ _Okay_ , I’m sure you guys will be _great_ friends! Now, let’s start working out a training schedule for you in between shooting. I also want you two to get to know one another, as the relationship between your characters is pivotal to the story and I want to be able to see chemistry on screen as well in fight scenes as in explicit scenes, though I have a feeling that won’t be a problem…’

A bit of a blush threatened to creep onto my face when I realized what Lauren was saying,

‘I… Yeah- um… No, sure..’ I stuttered as Lauren looked at the both of us questioningly, waiting for us to respond to her request.  
  


‘I’m pretty sure we can make that happen,’ Henry answered with a smug expression and I could feel his _annoying_ gaze on me. I looked up to see him staring down at me with an amused expression, which annoyed me even further. _Arrogant bastard_ , I thought while quickly looking away.  
  


_Jesus, that hair, those arms- stop it, Soph!_

As Lauren kept on talking about the work schedule for the upcoming weeks, I sneaked peeks at Henry every once in a while, not being able to help myself. _Jeez, was he even real?_ As annoying and seemingly rude as he was, no one could deny that he looked like God took his time when shaping him.   
Henry caught me staring just as I was thinking about how this was never going to work if I didn’t get my damn thoughts under control, _fast._ He quirked an eyebrow and the left corner of his mouth lifted just enough for me to see it. It was like he wasn’t surprised I was staring, like he had expected it, which annoyed me even more. I saw my hopes of a levelheaded, non-arrogant Henry fly out the door as I held his gaze until I felt my body temperature rising, forcing myself to look away.  
  
Just a bit later the other castmates came in and I got to meet all of them. I got on with everyone so well, I felt a lot better instantly. My nerves had been for nothing. The only issue I’d have to deal with on a regular basis was Henry…

After the meeting, each cast and crew member headed back to their hotel and as I stepped back onto the elevator, Henry slipped in as well at the last second. I smiled a semi-friendly smile at him.

‘So, where are you off to?’ He asked.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Your hotel, what’s it called?’

‘Oh, Sunset Tower. You?’

‘No kidding! Me too!’ He said with a mock enthusiasm, which annoyed me, but I got distracted watching his hands and the veins on his forearm as he made a gesture with his hands to exaggerate his statement. Snapping out of it, I realized what he’d said.

 _Great, we share a hotel_. I rolled her eyes at him but that only seemed to amuse him further and he chuckled. _God, that smile, and those teeth- Stop it, Sophia._

 _  
_We walked out of the elevator and as I got into a cab to bring me back to the hotel, Henry quickened his pace and stopped held open the car door before I could swing it shut after I got in. Raising my eyebrows in surprise, I asked,

‘I’m sorry, what are you doing?’

‘Well, since we’re going to the same hotel, why not go together?’

I tried to come up with something to be a counterpoint to what he was saying, but wasn’t quick enough and he slipped into the car seat next to me.

He leaned closer toward me and said,

‘We are going to have to fix that attitude of yours, Harris…’

My pulse quickened due to his proximity but I was boiling with annoyance at his audacity.

‘Excuse me? _My_ attitude? You’re the one who was rude to me on the elevator before, remember? You didn’t even know who I was until Lauren introduced us! Are you always this uneducated when it comes to co-stars? Or perhaps you were too busy being famous and Superman and whatnot,’ Though I did realize my last statement was a bit ridiculous and didn’t make any sense, I couldn’t care less. He was getting under my skin and I needed to put a stop to that. He was just being annoying and spoiled and ridiculously big and leaning in _very_ closely now and _wow,_ he smelled good- _Stop this, Sophia!_ For some ridiculous reason he made me feel like a needy, or better yet, _horny,_ teenage girl who couldn’t get her thoughts under control. Admittedly, I didn’t exactly have a lot of experience when it comes to sex. Only having done it twice with my then boyfriend Jared Laurence and it both times ending with him coming and falling asleep before I’d gotten some relief, I was entitled to a bit of fantasizing, but this thing with Henry was getting ridiculous. _Jesus Christ.  
  
_ Having been caught up in my own thoughts about him I didn’t realize that he hadn’t answered my question but was just looking at me with an amused and annoyingly smug expression.

‘What?’ I blurted.

‘Nothing, nothing, you’re very amusing,’ Henry said.

  
The cab stopped at my, _no, our_ hotel and we got out simultaneously.

I started walking away from him without saying anything, feeling like I needed to abort this situation sooner rather than later, but I felt a large hand circling my forearm, gently pulling me back toward him.

‘Wait, wait. I’m sorry about before. I’ve been a little stressed and it was an important phone call. I’m not usually that dismissive and I apologize for that. Can we start over?’

‘Okay, fine. But I still don’t like your smugness and-’ I started saying when Henry held his hand out to me, silencing me.

‘I’m Henry, it’s very nice to meet you,’ He smiled.

I reluctantly took his hand and shook it, looking him in the eyes.

‘I’m Sophia, it’s nice to meet you as well.’

He chuckled when he noticed me still looking suspiciously at him and remarked, ‘Really, I’m not so bad.’

We still hadn’t let go of each other’s hand and an awkward moment of silence and mostly me staring followed. I saw his features change and that corner of his mouth turned up again. When he did that, I got annoyed all over again and I pursed my lips together to keep from saying anything and pulled my hand out from his.

‘What are you thinking?’ Henry asked as he obviously noticed, too.

‘No, nothing, nothing,’ I darted my eyes away from him.

‘Out with it, Harris, don’t turn soft on me now,’ He said and flicked a finger under my chin, just briefly, to get me to look him in the eyes. I jolted the slightest bit from the contact.

‘Alright, alright, fine. You somehow push my buttons, and I don’t understand how or why it bothers me so much.’

Henry smirked, ‘Trust me, you’ve yet to see me pushing your buttons, little one.’

_Little one? seriously?_

‘Not sure I want to,’ I fired back, raising a brow in defiance.

‘Trust me, you’ll like it.’ Henry said and winked at me. My insides heated up again.

‘Uhm, yeah, I uh, I should be going now..’ I stuttered and started walking toward the stairs which led to my room. I heard Henry chuckle behind me.

‘And hey, Sophia?’

I turned around one last time, my heart still beating in my chest, _does this guy ever shut up?_ ‘Yeah?’

‘Which room are you?’

‘266, why?’

‘Good to know,’ he stated, and started walking in another direction, presumably to his own room.

‘Wait, why?’ I yelled after him, but he just flashed a smile at me, _a damn sexy one at that,_ and I knew I was in for trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're liking the story so far!


	4. Henry

Walking into my room at Sunset Tower, I was even more excited about shooting _The Witcher_ than I already was before meeting Sophia. _Damn, she’s feisty._

I sat on my bed, toeing of my shoes, thinking about tomorrow, when a lot of the cast had their first training session planned. Surely she would be there, too, that would make for another utmost amusing morning. I utterly enjoyed the way I pressed her buttons and the way she’d tense up whenever I got a little closer to her. She might have thought I hadn’t noticed when I got into the taxi with her how she breathed quicker, how her body flushed red, but I certainly did. Maybe it was the annoyance I awakened in her, I didn’t know, but I surely enjoyed it.

I’m not sure what it was about her, but I was planning on having a lot of fun with her by giving her a bit of a hard time. Nothing too crazy, though, like Lauren said, we would probably make great friends, and I did want her as well as me to have a pleasant time working on this series. I’d push her buttons a little bit, but I knew when professionalism was required.

Her reaction to being Anya’s body double in addition to stunt double had me a bit worried, though. She looked like she’d seen a ghost when Lauren told her. A bit of shock was in her right, I suppose, but I would have to wait and see if she could rise to the occasion.

Taking a shower and getting ready for dinner at the hotel, I found myself planning something for tomorrow at the training session…

***  
  
  


The next morning, I woke up early to get ready for the gym, taking a shower, having breakfast, brushing my teeth, the usual routine.

Taking a cab to the gym Lauren gave me the address to, I didn’t see Sophia yet. Hopefully she’d come, as well, or my whole plan would go up in flames. I told the cab driver where to go and we were off.

As I headed into the gym, I saw numerous cast members in there with their trainers already. My eyes searched the room for Sophia, still not seeing her. To my surprise, I felt disappointed. _Okay, Henry. Ease up, man._ I was starting to doubt my whole ‘I know when professionalism is required’ image. What was it with this girl that got me so worked up? _It’s just a regular training session, Henry._

Caught up in my own thoughts, I was tying my shoes while waiting for my coach, Dave Rienzi. I looked up and watched Sophia walk in, wearing a purple and black outfit, a sports bra as a top and tight, high wasted leggings with black running shoes to go with them. Her long, brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and flowed down her back. She wasn’t tall, but her build was athletic and she had curves I imagined any woman would kill for. Her breasts were small, but round, her waist was slim and smoothly grew wider toward her hips. Her thighs were muscular and smooth. Just an inch of the lightly toned skin of her waist showed and I had to admit that _damn,_ she looked like she should not be messed with. Maybe I was wrong about this girl. Maybe she wasn’t as fragile as I thought upon meeting her yesterday. I couldn’t wait to find out. I looked her up and down as she turned her head and her green eyes locked on mine.


	5. Sophia

I looked around the gym while walking through the glass door leading to the room reserved for our cast. It was a huge space, full of different training devices designed to train certain body parts. In the middle of the room, there was a boxing ring, also used for fencing. They had lots of boxing equipment, from gloves to boxing bags attached to the ceiling with chains. Boxing is an important part of choreographing a fight routine for a film, which meant that I’d probably be doing lots of it over the next few months. I was already experienced with a lot of different martial arts, including boxing. _This should be fun._

As I was inspecting the boxing ring, I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on me. Jerking my head around, I looked straight into Henry’s blue eyes. He was watching me with a smirk on his face. _Oh, boy._

Feeling myself heat up again, my personal trainer, Roy, came up to me.

‘Hey Sophia, ready to get some work done?’

Tearing my eyes away from Henry’s, I turned to Roy.

‘Hey Roy, good to see you again. Yeah, I’m excited, let’s do this!’

‘Great! So I was thinking we start in the boxing ring, warm up a little bit, and do some sparring. Then, we’ll try some choreography.’

_See, straight into the boxing ring,_ I thought to myself.

I followed Roy and warmed up, all the while feeling Henry’s eyes on me. _Jesus_.

We warmed up and once we started sparring, I saw Henry walking up to the side of the ring.

I dodged Roy’s arms darting out, smoothly ducking down and swaying left and right when his arms flew in my direction. I was good at this, I had quite a lot of speed, and I felt proud of it.

Henry watched us for a few minutes, until he interrupted our session.

‘Hey Roy, you mind if I spar with her for a bit? You can give us some tips, yeah?’

My eyes shot up in surprise and I raised my eyebrows.

‘You sure, Henry? She’s a pro at this…’ Roy teased, taking of his gloves and handing them to Henry.

‘We’ll see about that,’ Henry smirked, and I gave him a look.

‘You certainly will, pretty boy,’ I shot back, earning a chuckle from him.

As we squared off, he opened his mouth to say something else, but I was too quick and threw a quick jab to his stomach.

‘Pretty boy? _Unf_!’ He groaned, stepping back with an indignant look on his face.

‘ _Jeez,_ Harris, so that’s how you’re gonna play?’

‘Sure is,’ I answered with a smug smile.

‘Alright then, your choice,’ He mumbled before lunging his right arm toward my head. I ducked quickly and gave him another jab in his right side, where his arm was no longer shielding his body.

‘ _Ugh-’_ he grunted, ‘you’re good, Sophia. Let’s see what else you got.’

  
He tried to jab me in the stomach, but I dodged his arm again and stepped toward him quickly, grabbing his arm and turning it behind his back, pushing it up so he couldn’t move it, making him groan.

Thinking I had him, I smirked at Roy, but Henry wasn’t done and he turned around quickly, his leg shooting out to the back of my knee, making me stumble backwards. He caught me by the arms and pushed me down to the ground with his weight. He hovered over me and held my wrists above my head with both his hands, his face a few inches from mine.

‘This is wrestling, not boxing,’ I remarked when he smirked at me.

‘You tapping out?’ he questioned, challenge clear in his eyes.

‘Not a chance,’ I hooked my leg up, giving him a kick in the side with my knee, making him fall to my side. I rolled over so I was straddling him, no longer making an effort force him down as I smirked at him, giving him a defiant look. He stopped fighting as well, a satisfied smile on his face as he lifted his hands to my sides and rested them on my waist.

‘Alright Harris, you’ve got game, I see it now,’ he chuckled, knowing I’d won this round.

I felt the heat of his hands on my waist and was entranced for a second, staring into his eyes. We were both smiling and he seemed as distracted as I was until Roy uncomfortably cleared his throat. I snapped out of it and got up, holding my hand out to Henry to help him up. He wrapped his hand around my forearm, as I did the same to his and pulled him up.

His fingers lingered on my skin for just a second before he let go and he said to Roy, ‘I’m not sure she needs training, man.’

‘Neither am I,’ Roy answered as I smiled, feeling a layer of sweat on my forehead and chest.

‘Excuse me, I’ll be in the bathroom for a minute,’ I said, feeling the need to cool down. I had a feeling that me being worked up wasn’t really caused by the exercise I’d just done, but more by the person with whom I’d done it.

I locked eyes with Henry one more time, and for a second, I thought I saw a bit of a flush on his face as well.

I turned around and walked away, swaying my hips just a bit more than I’d normally do, and didn’t look back. I didn’t need to, because I knew he was looking.


	6. Henry

I’d planned on interfering in her training to be able to push her a little bit, for my own entertainment. I liked knowing I got under her skin, even though I knew I shouldn’t. I thought I’d get her worked up without effort, it’d be a piece of cake. _Boy, was I wrong._ She seemed so unaffected and at ease working me to the ground, beating me in a game of wrestling like it was nothing, even though I was twice her size, at least. When she straddled me I knew I was done. Had I moved in that position I feared that some bodily changes would have occured that showed me being worked up, and that would have been the definition of _un_ professiona _l_.

Not long after she left for the bathroom, my coach showed up and we went through my regular training regime. I couldn’t keep focus, though. My gaze kept wandering toward the boxing ring, where Sophia and Roy were doing some fight choreography. She was a skilled woman, picking everything up quicker than lightning, going through the fight making it look like the simplest thing in the world.

I knew it wasn’t. I’d done my fair share of stage fighting, I knew how challenging it was.

My doubts about her fighting capabilities had flown out the door as soon as she jabbed me that first time. If her body doubling skills were as good as her fighting skills, I surely did not have anything to worry about. I’d have to wait and see, though. I was excited to see what else she could bring to _the Witcher._

After our training session, our coaches said goodbye to us and left the gym, leaving only the two of us and a handful of other cast members still in the gym. She approached me with a smile, I believed it was an actual genuine smile, which surprised me. Up until now she’d kind of been a bit snippy towards me, which was understandable, considering how I’d deliberately been pushing her buttons during the short time we’d known each other.

‘So, how’d the rest of your training go? Did you fall on your arse more often?’ I asked her with a smile, letting her know I was just teasing her.

‘I think you can answer that question yourself, considering you were watching me the whole time,’ she shot back, and I raised my eyebrows at her boldness.

‘Well, you must have spared me a glance or two as well, if you’re so sure I was watching you,’ I winked.

She rolled her eyes and looked away, her cheeks turning a darker shade of pink, ‘My training went well, thank you,’ she said, changing the subject.

‘No, but seriously, you’ve got skills. Where did you learn to do all of that?’ I asked her, genuinely interested in her background.

She smiled when she looked up at me, probably surprised I wasn’t teasing her for once.

‘When I was little, I learned many sorts of martial arts. That’s always been a passion of mine. I went to San Francisco Film School, because I’ve also always loved movies and was interested in how they were made, so when I finished that, I realized I wanted to combine my two passions and through some connections I had in San Francisco I managed to get into business as a stuntwoman,’ she told me with a smile. 

‘Wow, I’m impressed,’ I said, crossing my arms over my chest and looking her over.

‘Thanks,’ she said with a smile. _Damn,_ her mouth was beautiful, her full lips, her teeth…

 _Jesus_ , I had to stop looking at her this way. It wasn’t appropriate, but I couldn’t help it, I just kept noticing these things about her without trying to. I felt my pants becoming uncomfortably tight and needed to think about something else, _anything_ else, _fast._

She seemed to notice the discomfort on my face and put a hand on the side of my upper arm, concern in her eyes as she asked,

‘You alright there, pretty boy?’ Feeling her hand on my bicep wasn’t exactly making matters easier.

I let out a laugh, having to look away to try and control my situation.  
  
‘What is it with you calling me ‘pretty boy’?’

‘Well, you’re pretty, and a boy, it’s only fitting, isn’t it?’ she smiled sweetly, knowing exactly what she was doing.

‘A boy?’ I asked, unable to stop a smile from creeping on my face.

‘Yes, you know, someone of the male gender,’ she answered.

‘One would normally say I’m a man, then,’ I said, placing my hand over my chest, pretending my ego was hurt by her calling me a boy.

‘Oh, that you sure are, but ‘pretty man’ doesn’t quite have the same ring to it now, does it?’ she shot back, her eyes full of humor.

‘Oh, so you do think I’m a man then?’ I teased, catching her complimenting me.

Her eyes widened, realizing what she’d said, and she blew out a laugh, shaking her head as she pursed her lips,  
  
‘I keep saying the wrong things,’ she said, laughing.

‘I think I like the wrong things, Harris,’ I said. I realized how perverted it sounded, but I couldn’t help myself. _Shit_ , this girl was doing things to me.

  
She chuckled and bent down to grab her bag, and I wasn’t sure if she was arching her back on purpose or not as she came back up. I swallowed hard as she took a step toward me so her body was only a few inches from mine. She looked me up and down, from my eyes to my lips, my chest, arms, and further down. Praying she wouldn’t see the bulge in my pants, I was trying to keep my gaze steady on her eyes, when she quickly jabbing a finger into my left pec, saying, ‘You shouldn’t, Cavill.’

She turned around and walked out of the gym, leaving me speechless as I stared after her.

_She’s right, I shouldn’t. I’m in trouble._

Seeing her walk back through the glass door, I licked my lips and shook my head lightly, smiling defeatedly.

_She’s got game, and I can’t help but play._


	7. Sophia

That night, I had tried to entertain myself by watching some television and had just taken a hot shower, but all I could think about was my encounter with Henry at the gym. First, there had been that ridiculous wrestling match in the boxing ring, and later the conversation where Henry talked about liking the wrong things, whatever the hell that meant.

My head was swimming. I hadn’t expected him to be on my mind as much as he was, and I was starting to worry that this might affect my acting performances on _The Witcher_ , which was unacceptable. No way was I going to lose the opportunity of a lifetime to something so minimal.

I needed advice. Someone to talk to, just to let it all out. So, I decided to call the one person I knew could give me honest advice: Phoebe.

Grabbing my phone from the nightstand, I dialed Phoebe’s number and luckily, she picked up on the third ring, ‘ _Girl, what’s up? How’s L.A.? I bet you’ve explored everything by now, right?’_

‘Hey girl, I’m good, L.A.’s great! You have got to come visit soon, I miss you already even though it’s only been two days…’

_‘I know, right? I’m coming by real soon. So, tell me all about it! How’s preparing for shooting going? Lots of training I assume? How’s the other cast? How’s_ Henry?’ she inquired, emphasizing her last question.

‘Training is crazy, I did my first session today, boxing and a bit of choreo. It was heavy, but my experience with martial arts is a huge advantage for me when it comes to getting the training done, so it kind of comes naturally to me. The cast and crew are great, everyone is so welcoming to one another! And Henry’s…’ I drifted off, not finishing my sentence.

‘ _Henry’s what, sweetie?’_ concern clear in her voice.

‘Well, Henry’s actually why I called you. You know how we kind of joked around about him being crafted by the gods themselves and all that sort of stuff? Well, in real life, it’s even worse. He is so beautiful it physically hurts me, like literally. And look, I mean, if that were all, I’d be able to deal with it, you know? But I hadn’t expected to speak to him that much or even see him much, but Lauren told me I was body doubling for Anya Chalotra, which she _failed_ to mention when I got her call, which was a shock, and meeting him was a disaster, I mean he was too busy on his phone and rude and ever since he’s been teasing me like, _a lot,_ and throwing flirty-ish comments around and we’ve kind of had this playful banter for the last two days and I don’t-’ I started rambling on and on and there was _no_ way Phoebe could have followed my story when she interrupted me,

_‘Wow, wow, easy now, Flash, I’m losing you. First of all, body double? For Anya? So, that means…_ ’ she started.

‘Yes, I have to film sex scenes and other explicit scenes when Anya can’t. With Henry. _Fucking Henry.’_

‘ _Oh my god! How weren’t you told this?! How do you feel about that?’_

‘Well, I mean, I’ve done it before, I know what it’s like, but with Henry it’s just… Weird, kind of. We’ve sort of been teasing each other and having this playful banter which I can’t, like _can’t at all,_ stop thinking about. God, Phoebe, he just smells _so good,_ and he’s _so tall_ and big but so annoying at the same time!’ I sighed, shaking my head, blowing out a breath.  
  


I heard Phoebe chuckle on the other end, ‘ _What’s annoying, then? Sounds to me like he’s gotten under your skin, you just need to go with the flow. Give him back some sass, see where it goes. However, only if it doesn’t screw with your acting. This is a great opportunity, I’d hate to see you lose it.’_

‘That’s exactly what has me worried, Phoebs! I don’t know if it will interfere with my acting and I have no idea how to figure that out,’ I answered, feeling exasperated.

‘ _I can’t give you an answer to that one, Bubs, I can only tell you that the last time I’ve seen you so caught up your feelings about someone it was with Jack Gillan, three years ago. You don’t fall in love easily or quickly, and when you do find the one, I know it’ll be epic. So if there’s even the slightest chance there’s something between you two, you owe it to yourself to try and figure out what that something is. Just be careful, for your career, but for your heart as well,’_ she told me thoughtfully.

‘Thanks Phoebs, I can always count on-’ I was interrupted by a knock on my hotel door.

‘Hold on, somebody’s at my door.’

‘ _Who?’_  
  
‘I don’t know…’

I walked to my door, my hair still wet and a hotel towel wrapped around my body.

As I opened the door, I saw Henry leaning on his shoulder against the right side of the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest, staring down at me and flashing me a smile. _Oh, god._

I was sure my eyes grew twice their original size and my mouth opened, but nothing came out.

‘Hey, so I thought-’ He started, but I acted quickly, interrupting him and mock-glaring at him,

‘I’m on the phone, can’t you see?’ I said in a deep voice with a British accent, mocking the way he waved me off the first time we met.

His brows raised and his mouth opened, only to form into a huge smile as he huffed out a laugh, knowing exactly what I was doing. He nodded a few times, as if acknowledging the mistake he made back then, and a smile broke out on my face as well.

‘Hey, Phoebe? I have to go, I’ll call you later, alright?’ I said into the phone, my eyes still looking up at his face while his seemed to roam my body. Looking down to see what all the fuss was about, I remembered I was only wearing a towel, and I jumped a little, clenching it, making sure it covered the necessary parts. That only seemed to amuse him, though, because his lips quirked into a little smile as his eyes came up to meet mine.

‘ _Is it him? Oh my god, it totally is, isn’t it? Oh my-’_ I heard her squeal through the phone. Thank _god_ she wasn’t on speakerphone.

‘Okay, bye Phoebs!’ I said back and quickly hung up the phone.

‘Cheeky,’ he commented on my joke.

‘Come on, that one was just too easy,’ I shot back, still feeling self-conscious about me only wearing a towel.

‘Hold on, I’ve got to throw on some clothes really quick,’ I said, gesturing for him to come in and sit down on the couch in my room as I turned around and started walking toward my walk-in closet.

‘If you insist,’ Henry winked at me as he sat down, and I squinted my eyes at him, shaking my head, but not being able to hold back the tiny smile that appeared on my lips. _I wasn’t imagining his flirting, there was no way._

Throwing on a sweatshirt and a pair of tight jeans, I quickly re-emerged from the closet.

He was wearing a light blue T-shirt and a dark grey jeans, which hung snugly at his hips. The shirt was just tight enough to show his muscular chest and shoulders, and when walking out of the closet, I could see it showed off his back muscles as well. _God, he was full Geralt size._

Hearing me come out of the closet, he stood up and turned around, looking me over.

‘You look comfortable,’ he smirked, taking one of the strings that went through the hood of my sweater into his hand.

‘I happen to like comfortable,’ I said, looking up at him and squaring my shoulders.

‘Now, are you here for any particular reason, or did I hang up the phone for nothing?’ I teased.

‘About that,’ he started, looking down and sucking in a breath, making his chest lift, before lifting his eyes to meet mine, ‘Sorry about that thing that happened when we first met, really. I feel like a douche, getting off on a rough start like that with someone I work with so closely.’

‘I can now rest easy,’ I teased, and started to sit down on the couch, but Henry grabbed my forearm gently, stopping me, and looked at me with a serious look on his face.

‘I’m being serious, Sophia. I care about doing this series justice more than anyone. I can’t believe I let my thick head get in the way of us having a more pleasant start to our working relationship, I swear I’m usually not like that.’

‘Henry, it’s fine. We’re good now, right? That’s all that matters. You might want to work on decreasing the amount of teasing you do, but other than that, we’re fine,’ I chuckled and looked to the side to try and hide my nerves.

‘I don’t think that’s something I want to decrease, Harris. I like teasing you way too much,’ He said to me and I didn’t need to look at him to know he was smirking.

  
I swatted his chest and let out a laugh, which elicited chuckle from Henry as well.

‘I’m glad you feel that way, though. I was afraid there might be hard feelings,’ he said, squeezing my forearm gently, and I could feel the warmth of his hand through my sweater.

‘I’m not one for holding grudges, Cavill,’ I smiled.

‘Lucky me, then. I’m not sure I could handle the wrath of Sophia Harris,’ he said.

‘I can assure you, you couldn’t,’ I teased and he chuckled and nodded, letting go of my forearm.

‘Now, please sit. Can I get you anything to drink?’ I asked while gesturing to the couch.

‘A beer would be great if it’s not too much trouble,’ he answered while sitting down.

I walked to the small fridge of my hotel room and bent down to open its door, grabbing a beer.

I walked back to him and handed him the beer. The corners of his mouth quirked up and his fingers grazed mine lightly as he took it, sending a warmth through me that I didn’t want to acknowledge. _You’re a weak, weak girl, Sophia Harris._

He looked into my eyes and I was out of it for a second until he started talking.

‘Now that we’ve gotten our rough start out of the way…’ he said, taking a sip of his beer, ‘What’s your story?’

My eyebrows shot up, ‘My story?’

He averted his eyes briefly while putting the beer bottle on my small coffee table, which stood in front of the couch.

‘Yes, your story. Where are you from, how did you get to where you are now, what’s your family like? We’d better get to know and learn to trust one another since we’ll be doing fight scenes together. And probably some other scenes as well…’ he finished, giving me the side eye and a small smile.

I blushed a little and decided that he was right. We would need to trust each other if fight scenes and love scenes were going to work.

We spent a long while talking to each other, getting to know one another. I told him about my family, my mom, dad and older brother, Jason and about my parents being divorced but thankfully still on speaking terms. I told him about my friendship with Phoebe and how she’d helped me get through high school and how she’d been my closest friend ever since. About how my high school career wasn’t always about rainbows and sunshine when I was being teased for being bigger than most girls at my school, making him frown in what I thought was disbelief, but I tried to read not too much into it. I wasn’t necessarily fat, but I wasn’t where I was now, either. My time in high school gave me the motivation I needed to work on my body and feel better about it, even though I still had my insecure moments. It was no coincidence that I wasn’t very experienced, sexually. I didn’t tell _him_ that _,_ though.

What I did tell him were my interests besides acting, like my love for animals. That’s how we got to talking about his dog, Kal, and after that he told me about his family and being the second youngest to five brothers. He also told me about his ‘geeky gamer side’ ( _which were his words, not mine)_ and how he loved trying new things, constantly wanting to expand his horizon.

He teased me here and there, which resulted in me swatting his arm, or chest, or anything else I found _swattable_ and pretending to be annoyed, even though I really enjoyed the playful banter we had going on. If his laughter was any indication, he did too. I didn’t want to worry about what me enjoying his company so much actually meant.

Looking at the clock, I saw it was almost midnight. _Jesus, time had flown by._

‘Hey, I don’t mean to kick you out or anything, but seeing as we have to get up at six tomorrow morning for training, I should really be getting some sleep,’ I told him.

His eyes widened as he lifted his arm to look at the watch he was wearing around his wrist.

‘God, I’m so sorry, I guess time flies when you’re having fun,’ he stated with a chuckle.

‘I’ll get out of your hair, wouldn’t want you to be too tired when I kick your arse tomorrow when I challenge you for a rematch,’ he winked and stood up from the couch.

Raising a defiant brow and leading him toward my hotel door, I patted him on the ( _very broad and muscled)_ shoulder, saying, ‘I don’t think you’ll be kicking _my_ ass anytime soon, pretty boy. I could be half asleep walking into the gym with a ginormous hangover and still knock you to the ground within seconds!’

‘I guess we’ll see about that, then,’ he laughed, turning around to me as he stood in the doorway.

‘But since we’re now friends and on good terms and all, I don’t suppose I could give you a hug goodnight?’ he asked, his eyes flicking down for a second to what seemed my lips, before coming back up again.

I tried to look unnerved, but I felt the butterflies in my stomach as I responded. _Goddammit._

‘S-sure, yeah. Friends can hug, right?’

‘Right,’ he responded with an amused look, already stepping forward to engage.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I stood on my toes and lifted my arms up to be able to reach him and hug him at the shoulders. His hands reached as far as my sides, resting them there. Feeling his neck so close to my face as he hugged me, I felt warm. _He_ felt warm. And his _smell_ … So manly and clean… I felt so small as he held me for a moment, which seemed to last forever.

As he let me go and I leaned back on my feet, he dipped his head to my ear for a second and I froze.

‘Goodnight, Tiny,’ he said, his low voice almost a whisper.

A shiver ran down my spine at the tone of his voice and before I could open my mouth to argue him calling me tiny, he smirked and looked me over once more before turning around and walking away.

I closed my door, turning around and leaning my back against it, unable to retain my smile.

After a few seconds I caught myself and shook my head, heading into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When I finally laid down, I closed my eyes, my skin still feeling the heat of his arms wrapped around me as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Goddammit, he got me good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to get a next chapter done soon! :)


	8. Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, felt a bit uninspired... Hope you'll enjoy!

Over the next few weeks, Sophia and I started working out together at the gym on a regular basis, for which I was glad. After that night at her hotel room when we’d started to get to know each other, I just _knew_ I had to find out more about her. I _had_ to. She’d been modest, a bit shy even, when talking about her achievements. I had no idea why. She was impressive, I even told her so. When she told me she was bullied for being big in high school, I was shocked. There was no way she could ever _not_ be beautiful, big or not big. She had the most beautiful dark brown hair. It was soft, shiny, and flowed around her shoulders in loose waves. Even when tied into a ponytail at the gym the softness of it was never lost on me. The skin on her face was smooth, tanned, and soft. And her eyes, _her eyes. Jesus._ They were so green and big with long eyelashes, never layered with much make-up. She was a natural beauty.

Don’t get me wrong, her body was no joke, which also certainly wasn’t lost on me, but the first thing I noticed about her when we met at the first cast-meeting were her eyes.

Besides going to the gym together, we hung out a lot in her hotel room, or mine. We also often had lunch or breakfast together and were actually becoming pretty good friends. There was always a lot of teasing, mostly from my side, and a lot of eye-rolling and pretending to be annoyed with me from hers. I knew she was pretending, because I’d catch her mouth quirking up into small smiles after every time I said something to push her buttons.

I felt at ease with her, which was a pretty rare thing. I was used to feeling on edge, always wondering if people wanted something other than my friendship from me. Always trying to see through fakers and gold-diggers. With her, it was different. She made me feel like I could trust her. I didn’t know what that meant, exactly, but I knew this couldn’t _ever_ be anything but a great friendship. There were too many reasons not to try anything with her. She was young, _too young,_ pure, beautiful, funny, smart, and… _a colleague._ It would in no way be professional for either of us to pursue the other, even though I knew it could be quite something if we did.

I’d decided a few weeks ago that I’d only see her as a friend and colleague, nothing more, but each time I was with her, close to her, I swore the tension could be cut with a knife. And not just any tension, _sexual_ tension. Each time we were wrestling at the gym, pushing each other down to the ground, grabbing hold of arms, legs, wrists and hands, I could feel certain parts of my body heating up and my breathing quicken, and I swore to see the same thing in her bodily reactions every time. I couldn’t stop imagining grabbing hold of her body under different circumstances. _Very_ different circumstances.

_Shit. This has to end. It can’t go on like this, I’ve got to put it out of my head._

I sat on my bed in my hotel room at 6 p.m. after our training session and found myself lost in my thoughts about her. Grabbing my phone, I dialed her number, still finding it miraculous that she gave it to me a few weeks ago, and called her up. _I was going to put my mind at ease by getting thoughts of her, or rather her in a very inappropriate form, out of it._

‘ _Hey Cavill, can’t get enough of me, can you?’_ her voice chirped through the phone.

‘Hey, you caught me,’ I joked, knowing that it actually wasn’t a joke at all. _That’s the problem,_ I thought.

‘I was just wondering if you were hungry, maybe wanted to grab a bite?’ I asked.

‘ _You have_ the best _timing, I’m starving after that gym session,’ she sighed._

_‘_ I would hope so,’ I chuckled, thinking back to how we wrestled, both struggling to overpower the other, breathing hard and heavy as our bodies hardly ever disconnected. Dressed in her tight little purple and black outfit, she’d looked _so- God, stop thinking about it, Cavill._

‘I’ll order some pizzas, meet me at my room in 20?’ I suggested.

‘ _You’re a lifesaver, see you in a bit,’_ she answered, hanging up the phone.

I sighed heavily before ordering the pizzas, already knowing her order, _Quattro Stagioni,_ as always. I ordered _Funghi_ for myself, wanting to try it out since I’d never tried that before.

I still had some time before Sophia would get here, so I took a quick shower, which was highly necessary after the gym. I was just throwing on some sweats as there was a knock at the door.

Walking out of the bathroom, I opened my hotel door to find Sophia greeting me, wearing some sort of pajama-like shorts and a sweater, her dark hair tied up in a messy bun, several strands hanging loose from the sides of her face.

‘Hey, you better have ordered me a _Quattr-_ ’ she started, but I interrupted her.

‘ _Quattro Stagioni,_ I know, I know,’ I smirked, opening the door wider, inviting her in.

She walked past me, her bare, smooth legs on full display, and I had to stop myself from biting my bottom lip as my eyes slid over them when she didn’t see me looking at her. _Jesus Christ, so much for getting those thoughts out of my head._

‘Well done,’ she smiled as she turned around, looking at me. I quickly lifted my eyes to her face, hoping she hadn’t caught me staring.

‘The food should be here soon,’ I remarked and she nodded.

‘Great, I’m _famished,’_ she answered, taking a seat at my hotel room’s small dinner table.

Chuckling, I took the seat next to her and as we started talking about our training session, there was another knock at the door.

‘ _Finally,’_ she sighed, rubbing her hands together in anticipation of the food arriving.

‘You’re little Miss Impatient today, aren’t you,’ I teased, opening the door.

The delivery guy handed me two big square boxes and I gave him some cash.

‘Thanks man, keep the change,’ I told the kid as he smiled and thanked me.

Closing the door, I sat the pizza boxes on the table, ‘Let’s dig in, shall we?’

‘Yes, please,’ Sophia said as she took a piece into her hands.

‘Oh, _so good,’_ she moaned as she chewed on the first bite and any focus I had on eating my pizza flew out the door. Her eyes closed as she chewed slowly, and I could see her legs crossing each other. _Those legs._

My breathing quickened and I hoped she didn’t notice how much I was enjoying watching her savouring the slice. I felt my blood rushing toward my core, causing my cock to start swelling.

 _This was_ not _happening._

Trying to find a way, any way to snap out of it, I tore my gaze from her and took a bite from my own pizza.

Deciding it best to start a conversation to distract myself, I asked her something I’d been thinking about since that first night at her hotel room.

‘So, do you remember that night in your room, how you told me that you had been bullied in high school?’

‘Yeah?’ she half-asked reluctantly as she tensed, her eyes shooting up to meet mine briefly before she averted them again, making me feel like it wasn’t something she spoke of easily.

‘I was wondering, you said you still feel insecure about your body sometimes, right? How come you’re doing also body-doubling aside from stunt-doubling? Do you feel comfortable enough to do that now?’

I bet she thought I was going to ask her about how fat she was or something uncomfortable and dickish like that, because she seemed to relax a bit when she realized I was asking out of sincere curiosity.

‘Well, body-doubling is different from showing up in a bikini at a public beach, for example. You see, when I’m at the beach, people see me. My face, my body attached to it, completely exposed to judgement from all directions. However, when I’m body-doubling someone, it’s different. Viewers see my body on the screen thinking it is someone else’s. It’s easier. And besides, the make-up team fixes all bodily imperfections, like stretch marks and such, before shooting a scene, so I don’t have to worry about anyone seeing those,’ she smiled shily, taking another bite from her pizza slice.

I looked at her with a surprised look on my face. I wasn’t sure what I’d expected her to say, but it sure as hell wasn’t that.

‘Why do you expect people are going to judge?’ I asked, not being able to imagine looking at her body with anything other than admiration.

‘Because they used to, all the time, back when I was, you know-’ she moved her hands in a curve through the air over her belly, indicating she was talking about when she was big.

‘and I can only assume that they still do, even though I’m not as heavy anymore,’ she resumed, ‘It feels good when I’m doubling. I can pretend to be someone else while knowing most people won’t even realize it’s me.’

‘I understand,’ I said, suddenly seeing her in a whole different light. The cheeky, light-hearted side of the Sophia I knew wasn’t her only side and I was glad I got to see this other side of her, ‘You probably hear this all the time, but if I saw you walking on the beach wearing a bikini, I would stop to look, but it certainly wouldn’t be to judge,’ I told her truthfully.

Her eyes widened and she blushed, flicking her eyes to mine briefly as she uttered, ‘I don’t, but thanks.’

She tried to end the conversation by grabbing her next piece of pizza and bringing it to her mouth, but I grabbed her wrist gently, making her look at me again.

‘You don’t what?’ I asked, keeping my fingers wrapped around her small wrist. Her hands were so small compared to mine.

‘Hear that all the time,’ she answered quietly, still looking down at the table.

‘Seriously?’ I asked, shaking my head in disbelief when she nodded, ‘What about guys you’ve been with? They _must’ve_ told you this?’

‘Um… n-no, not exactly,’ she stuttered, confusing me further.

‘What do you mean, not exactly?’

‘Well, um… there- there’s only ever really been one guy, and he didn’t ever tell me that. Well, I was still big back then, so…’ she averted her eyes, _again_.

Frowning and shaking my head, I squeezed her wrist lightly to get her to lock eyes with me.

‘That shouldn’t matter, Soph. It _doesn’t._ You’re a gorgeous woman, no matter what shape you’re in,’ I raised my eyebrow at her to get her to react.

‘Thanks,’ she almost whispered.

‘But wait, have you really only ever been with one guy?’ that had to be a lie.

‘Yeah…’ she sounded almost ashamed.

_God, I was so fucked now._

‘Wow, well, I mean- how? I bet guys throw themselves at you left and right, you must have a pretty good resistance,’ I remarked, still not taking my eyes of her.

‘No, they don’t, really,’ she answered, her voice still very soft and her eyes still averted, ‘I’ve only ever had one boyfriend, back when I was eighteen, and even then-’ she paused for a moment, ‘Well, let’s just say my bed experiences haven’t exactly been glorious… _God,_ I can’t believe I’m even telling you this-’ she muttered, looking down at where my hand was still holding her wrist.

My eyes widened and I looked away, shaking my head and letting out a soft chuckle to myself, ‘ _Jesus, woman,_ where did you come from?’ I said softly, not sure if she could even hear me.

‘Alright,’ I said, raising my voice again, compelling her to look at me, ‘you better believe me when I tell you this: you are a strong, beautiful, pure, honest and trustworthy woman, and in my experience, that’s a pretty rare combination of characteristics put together. You should be proud of who you are, because any man would be one lucky bastard to have you. I know I am,’ I said, feeling myself flush as I realized what I said.

‘I mean, I’m lucky to have you as a _friend_ -’ I said, _except I don’t want you to be just my friend,_ my subconscious added, ‘but I know you will find someone who will turn your world upside down, is what I mean,’ I finished, thinking how badly _I_ wanted to turn her world upside down and worrying that this thing I felt for her wasn’t as easy to put out of my head as I thought.

‘And if anyone ever tells you otherwise,’ I said, raising my brow at her, ‘you bet your arse I will hunt them down.’

Her brows raised and I smiled at her, looking expectantly at her for her reaction.

‘Thanks, Henry, I really appreciate you saying that,’ she smiled, putting her hand over mine on her wrist, making me feel hot inside again.

‘I’m glad to have you in my life as well, even though we bicker a lot and you’re super annoying,’ she chuckled when I dropped my mouth open and put a hand over my heart, pretending to be hurt by her words.

‘And you’re very cheeky, so I guess were even,’ I smiled at her.

She smiled back, shook her head and lifted her hand from mine, resuming eating her pizza. I let go of her wrist as well, even though I _really_ didn’t want to, and ate the remaining slice of my pizza as well.

After dinner, we got rid of the pizza boxes and cleaned up. I asked if she wanted to stay for a bit and watched a movie, to which she said yes.

We watched the first _Avengers_ movie by her choice and she took the opportunity to tease me about being in the wrong cinematic universe. As we sat down next to each other, each on opposite ends of the couch, I just shook my head and chuckled, pressing play on my remote control.

I snuck glances at her watching the movie, smiling as she laughed at jokes made, fighting the urge to get her closer.

About half an hour into the movie, she stretched out her legs in my direction, crossing and moving them, but never seeming to find a comfortable position. Grabbing the opportunity, I moved a little more to the middle of the couch, grabbing her bare legs and putting them on my lap, ‘That better?’ I asked her with a smirk.

She turned her head to look at me and gave me a knowing smile, ‘Much, thank you.’

I laid my hands on her naked, toned calves, letting my fingers rest around the curve of them. They were so soft and smooth that I felt the need to slap myself to tear my eyes off them. How I would have loved to squeeze them, rub them, slide my hands over them, higher and higher until- _God, Cavill, this woman’s making you act like a horny teenager who’s at an alcoholic party filled with pretty girls for the first time._

Minutes passed as I stared at the TV screen, not hearing a word that was being said. I felt heat rushing through me and I was doing everything in my power not to get a hard-on, _again._

Feeling my pants start to get tight already, I panicked. There was no way she _wouldn’t_ notice if I got any harder.

It was then, that I heard a soft sigh fall from her lips, making me snap my head in her direction, thinking I’d been caught. I sucked in a breath and held it, waiting for my humiliation to unravel.

But, upon looking at her, I saw her eyes were closed and her chest was rising and falling with steady breaths. _She’d fallen asleep._

I let the air escape from my lungs in a heavy, relieved sigh. _Jesus Christ, I’m in too deep._

Knowing she was asleep, I let my eyes glide over her face, hair, chest, hips, legs and feet. She was so beautiful and didn’t even have to try. In her most natural form she’d managed to get under my skin. Finally letting my hands wander over her calves, feeling their softness between my hands, I felt completely entranced. I didn’t want to wake her up and send her off to her room, not with how content I felt with her being in my presence. I got up slowly, keeping my eyes on her so I’d know if she woke up.

When she didn’t, I knelt beside her on the floor, slipping my arms underneath her knees and shoulders, and picked her up. I carried her to my bed, laying her down on it gently before pulling the duvet over her body and sitting down on the edge of it next to her. She hadn’t woken up, for which I was glad. I looked at her for a moment, lifting my hand to slide a strand of hair that had fallen onto her face behind her ear. I thought about everything that happened tonight, about her telling me about her insecurities, about her only ever being with one guy at eighteen, about her legs on my lap, and I took a deep breath.

‘Sweet dreams, Tiny,’ I whispered and sighed before getting up and shutting down the TV. I got myself a spare blanket and laid down on the couch, letting her have the bed, even though it was a double.

I closed my eyes, but I wouldn’t get much sleep that night.


	9. Sophia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Henry's birthday today! 
> 
> Even though he turns 37 today, in my story he is still 35 years old, considering the timeline (Witcher shootings etc.). 
> 
> Just a quick FYI :)

Opening my eyes slowly, I blinked a few times, trying to figure out where the hell I was, when all of a sudden I remembered last night. Henry getting me to talk about my insecurities, him telling me that I was beautiful and strong and that any man was lucky to have me. Even that he was lucky to have me… as a _friend._

I sighed.

For a second I had thought he meant something else, there. _I wish._ But he couldn’t possibly see me that way. Hell, I shouldn’t have been thinking this way about him, either. First of all, he was my colleague, so it was needless to say that nothing could ever happen between us without complicating things at work. Second of all, he was twelve years older than me! It hadn’t really crossed my mind, but now that I was thinking about it, I was twenty-three, he was thirty-five. Do the math. And lastly, I was in no way prepared for what I was feeling and I felt scared. Scared I would get hurt, that he wouldn’t ever like me back the way I liked him. He literally said he was glad I was his friend. _Friend._

But his hands had felt so good on my legs last night. _So good._ His calloused fingers curving around my bare calves had me imagining all kinds of scenarios that weren’t exactly PG-13 and I hadn’t been able to see straight. If only he would have squeezed them, just a little, or slid them up even a little bit, I would have been in heaven, if I weren’t already. His hands were huge, and the veins on top of them and the ones on his forearms… _God, I just couldn’t get a grip._

I felt completely worked up but completely at ease in his presence all at the same time. Knowing I would no longer be able to focus on the movie, I had decided to close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of my legs on his lap and his fingers on me for as long as I could. I’d felt so safe and I’d fallen asleep without intending to.

_Wait… Where had Henry slept?_

Looking to my side, the other part of the bed was empty. I could feel myself tense up at the thought of maybe having slept in the same bed with him.

Slowly, I got up and walked out of the bedroom to find Henry sitting at his small dinner table, which was made for two, looking at something on his phone. His head snapped up when he heard me open the bedroom door, a smile appearing on his face.

‘Hey, you’re up. Take a seat,’ he smiled, gesturing to the table.

‘What’s all this?’ I asked him, still confused as to how I ended up in his bed.

‘Breakfast, I figured since you slept in you’d be hungry, so…’ he uttered, looking at me questioningly.

‘Wha- I mean, how-’ I stuttered, clearing my throat to collect myself, ‘Why was I in your bed just now?’ I asked him dumbly.

‘Well, you looked so at ease when you fell asleep on the couch last night, I didn’t want to wake you and send you off to your room, so…’ he paused looking at me awkwardly, ‘I carried you to my bed and let you sleep. I hope that’s okay?’ he looked kind of vulnerable, or scared for my reaction, I didn’t know why, though.

‘Yeah, yeah, of course, that’s really sweet, actually, thank you,’ I told him, seeing his broad shoulders visibly relax. His hair was all messy and curly and a few longer strands from the top of his head fell on his forehead. _Ugh,_ I wanted to comb my fingers through it. Even in the morning, without any effort, he looked divine. He flashed me a smile before looking down at his hands, still smiling.

‘I’m really sorry for stealing your bed,’ I started, but seeing him frown surprisedly at me made me realize that it was a double bed, so he probably slept next to me. _Oh, god._

‘Uh, I mean, not really stealing it, since it’s a double, but occupying it, I guess-’ I started rambling, but he interrupted me.

‘Wow, wow, easy there. I slept on the couch, Soph. Didn’t want to make you uncomfortable and getting into bed with you would be a bit forward, I fear,’ he said, giving me a smug smile at my assumption that we slept in the same bed, together.

I felt so embarrassed, I was a mess. Letting out a nervous laugh, I scrambled for my stuff, my head screaming at me, _abort mission, abort goddamn mission!_

Before I realized what was happening, Henry took about three steps with his long legs to cross the room and close the distance between us. He stepped up behind me and reached around me to wrap his fingers around one of my wrists, his touch stopping me in my tracks. I felt heat coming off his chest since he was so close to my back, just an inch away from actually touching me.

‘Where…’ he started, stopping me from grabbing my things, ‘do you think you’re going?’ he said in a low voice, which I imagined was his morning voice. _Oh, god._ He was standing close, too close. I could practically feel his breath touching my right ear in hot puffs. _God, why is it so hot in here?_ I felt myself burn up and turned my head toward him to see him looking at my face and then further down. _Why is he looking at my legs?_ He shifted his eyes back up to look me in the eye and I held my breath, unable to speak.

I knew I wouldn’t be able to last long before I’d snap from the sexual tension that had filled the room. He blinked slowly and folded his lips together, as if he was weighing his options. He shifted a little more to my right, causing his arm, which was still holding my wrist, to touch my side. I sucked in a breath and tipped my head up at him.

He didn’t say anything. _I_ didn’t say anything. All I could see were Henry’s blue eyes, moving from my eyes to my lips, then back to my eyes again.

He shifted again, leaning even closer to me as I studied his lips as well. They were so looked so soft. They were a soft pink color and his lower lip had the tiniest birthmark in the middle of it. My breathing quickened as his face inched closer and closer until- ‘ _Rrrring!’_

I jumped a little, startled at the sound as I snapped out of my trance.

His phone rang. His _fucking_ phone was ringing.

Henry seemed to snap out of it as well, because his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a bit as if he just realized he’d done something terribly wrong and he cleared his throat awkwardly as he backed away a little, letting go of my wrist. The loss of contact made me feel empty in a way I definitely _shouldn’t._  
  
He grabbed his phone from his pocket, answering the call. I turned away from him, trying to collect myself and trying to get my breathing to _slow down._

I heard him say something about a party and he invited the person on the phone to come.

‘Yeah, man. It’ll be the last time I get to have some fun for a while before shooting starts,’ Henry said into his phone, making me realize what he was talking about.

_Shit! The party!_

Lauren and the crew had organized a party right before shooting _The Witcher_ started, so we’d let loose one last time before we’d be working hard for the following months. The party was tonight, and I’d completely forgotten about it with all that had happened with me and Henry last night and this morning. _Shit!_

I’d invited Phoebe to fly in, because I was missing her very much and a going party with her would _always_ make for a great night. She’d be arriving soon. _Shit, I can’t believe I forgot about this. What will I wear, I don’t have any clothes with me, I’m not prepared at all! Crap!_

I snapped out of my little panicking fit at the sound of Henry’s voice.

‘Tiny, you alright?’ he asked with a concerned look on his face. I hadn’t even realized he’d ended the call.

‘Y-yeah, yeah, I’m fine,’ I lied, knowing I wasn’t sounding all too convincing, ‘I… Uhm, I just forgot Phoebe will be coming in soon, so I-I’d better go,’ I scrambled for words, needing to get the hell out of here before I got trapped in another almost-kissing-situation thing with Henry.

‘Right,’ the corner of his mouth turned up as he looked at me, ‘She’s coming to the party, right?’

‘Yeah, she is. I’m glad to see her, I’ve missed her a lot,’ I said while awkwardly shifting my weight from one leg to the other.

‘I know you have. I’m excited to meet her,’ he smiled as I looked up at him, ‘Alright, I’ll let you go, then. But, here,’ he paused, handing me a paper bag, ‘take some of breakfast with you. Wouldn’t want you to starve before tonight,’ he winked, making me blush a little.

‘Thanks, Henry,’ I said, taking the bag and then grabbing my things from the table before walking toward the door as quickly as I could, knowing his eyes were following me, ‘See you tonight!’ I yelled over my shoulder as I threw open the door and shot through it. I could hear him chuckle a ‘Later, Sophia,’ before I was stepping on the elevator, letting out a hard breath. Guess I was wrong when thinking Henry couldn’t possibly to see me the way I saw him. 

_Phoebe better get here soon. Real fucking soon._


	10. Sophia

  
I hastily fumbled with my key card as soon as I got to my room. The door opened and I stormed in, letting myself plop down on the bed. I called Phoebe immediately and thankfully she picked up quickly.

‘ _Hey boo, what’s up?’_ she asked.

‘Hey Phoebs, you almost here? How far are you?’ I asked impatiently.

‘ _I’ll be five minutes. What’s got you so worked up, girl?’_ she sounded concerned.

‘Thank _God._ I’m panicking, there’s the party tonight and I don’t have _anything_ to wear, there’s Henry who I like so very much, _too much,_ even though I really shouldn’t, and we’ll soon start shooting _The Witcher_ and I have _no_ idea how I’m supposed to handle all this-’ I rambled until Phoebe stopped me.

‘ _Hold on babe, no stress, alright? First of all, we’ll go shopping before the party, that’s one problem we can solve right away. The rest you’re going to have to explain to me when I get to you. I’ll help you figure it out, okay?’_ she said matter-of-factly.

‘Okay, alright,’ I sighed, ‘but if you’re not here in four minutes-’ I threatened.

‘ _Be there in three,’_ she answered before hanging up.

I sighed heavily and waited for her to get to my hotel. Surely, three minutes later, I heard a knock on my hotel door. I swung the door open and pulled Phoebe inside.

‘Oh my god, you’re here,’ I sighed as I hugged her.

She huffed out a chuckle at my overly stressed behavior.

‘Now, tell me, _slowly,_ what’s going on?’ she said when we parted from the hug, sitting down on my couch. When I sat down next to her, I saw her eyes darting around and widening when she realized how luxurious my room was, but she didn’t comment on it, as I was sure she felt now wasn’t the right time.

‘Okay, look, here’s what happened,’ I started, after which I told her all about the night before and about this morning, when we almost kissed. It seemed like a foggy memory, but at the same time I was sure it would’ve happened hadn’t he been called and I wasn’t sure if I was over the moon or feeling worried about that fact.

Phoebe listened intently and put a hand over her mouth to hide the smile that appeared on her face when I told her about him putting me in his bed and him almost kissing me.

‘Honestly Phoebe, I don’t know what to do. I like him so damn much, I can’t help myself. I tried not to, I honestly did, this could never work, but I’ve never felt this much attraction toward _anyone,_ like _ever_ ,’ I groaned.

Phoebe breathed a low chuckle and pulled me into a hug.

‘Oh babe, you’ve got it bad,’ she said and let me go again, but she kept holding my hands as we sat opposite each other on the couch.

‘Look Soph, you don’t fall in love easily. You never have and when it does happen to you, it’s special. You have to accept it instead of trying to fight it. If you don’t take a chance, you’ll never know if it could’ve worked out and you’ll regret it. You’ve never truly and completely given yourself to anyone, not even to Jared, back when you were eighteen. Sure, you did the deed with him, but there were no fiery feelings between the two of you.’

‘But, I-I just-’ I started to protest, wanting to say that this could never work, that it wasn’t professional, but Phoebe interrupted me.

‘Take. A. Chance,’ she said slowly with a knowing smile as she squeezed my hands, ‘You deserve it, Sophia. And from what you’ve told me, Henry seems like an awesome guy. He’s kind, makes you laugh, comforts you when you’re feeling insecure, knows your favorite pizza order, he’s smoking hot, and more importantly, he gets _you_ hot,’ she chuckled as she let go of my hands. I couldn’t help but blush and let out a chuckle, too.

‘Okay, now that we’ve sorted that out, let’s get us some awesome new clothes for that party tonight, shall we?’ she asked with an excited twinkle in her eye.

We got into a cab, which drove us to the nearest shopping area and we were soon walking between racks full of clothing in a big clothing store. There were all sorts of clothes available, from casual to classy.

We both gathered some clothes for each other to fit, like always. We’d pick out each other’s clothes, so that we’d be able to try things that weren’t necessarily in our comfort zone but could turn out great once we tried it on.

Phoebe was slim and tall, with long, tanned legs. I found a loose, dark green dress, made of a sort of velvet fabric and I instantly knew this was _the_ dress for her. The color was perfect for her skin tone, and the dress would fall down to just above her knees, so her calves would be shown off wonderfully if she wore it. I took it off the rack and went to look for Phoebe, who was standing on the opposite side of the store. I went to her and held the dress up to her. Her eyes lit up and when she smiled I knew my job here was done.

She held up a pencil skirt and a lace blouse, both black. I cocked a brow, thinking it might be a bit too revealing for my taste, but she held a hand up to me when I opened my mouth to protest, ‘Before you shoot me down, try it on? Please?’

‘Okay, okay, fine,’ I said, pretending to be annoyed-ish while I was secretly kind of excited to see how I’d look in something a bit… _bolder_ than the things I usually wore.

We traded the clothes and went for the fitting rooms.

Putting on the blouse, it was quite see-through, so my black, lacy bra was visible through the lace of the blouse’s fabric. However, I didn’t feel as exposed as I thought I would. I felt kind of… _sexy,_ in a way. It was the perfect balance of a daring, but still classy look. It was in no way trashy, like I’d thought it would be. I was a bit insecure of the pencil skirt, though. Maybe it was a bit too short. I mean, it only reached halfway down my thigs. I needed Phoebe’s completely honest opinion on that one.

Stepping out of the fitting room, Phoebe, who was waiting for me and wearing her green dress, turned around and her eyes widened.

‘Oh my _god, damn sis!’_ she smirked, clapping her hands together excitedly, ‘You look hot as _hell_!’

‘Really, you think so? I love the blouse, I have to admit, but what do you think about the skirt? It’s too short, isn’t it?’ I asked.

‘No way, the blouse is awesome and so is the skirt! It brings out your hips and butt in _the best way!_ Henry will be drooling when he sees you in this. All you need is a nice pair of black heels and you’re good to go.’

I blushed at her mention of Henry drooling and decided to trust her judgement.

‘Alright, enough about me, Phoebs. You _rock_ that dress! Do you like it?’ I asked her, changing the subject.

She smiled widely, ‘I totally agree, I love it, you’ve got great taste, as always,’ she commented.

‘As do you,’ I complimented her back before heading back into the fitting room and changing back into my normal clothes.

We payed for the clothes and walked out of the store.

‘Hey, do you have that black pair of heels with the tiny straps with you?’ she said, ‘Those will fit perfect with your outfit!’

‘Yeah, I do, actually, you’re right,’ I smiled at the ground.

We chatted some more about which accessories we’d be wearing tonight as we got something to eat and went back to the hotel.  
  
Once we were in my room, it was 7 p.m. already. The party would start at nine and we both still had to take showers and get dressed, so we decided it best to get started with that and I got into the shower first. Even though Phoebe had her own room at the hotel, we both got ready in my room, for we had lots of things to tell one another in order to catch up after not seeing each other for weeks, ever since pre-production of _The Witcher_ started.

‘By the way, the rooms in this hotel are _awesome!’_ I heard Phoebe yell from the shower while I was doing my make-up.

‘I know, right?’ I yelled back, smiling to myself. I was wondering when she’d bring up the hotel’s luxuries.

Soon enough, we were both all done and ready to go. I decided to wear my favorite earrings, small silver rings with each of them having a moonstone hanging from them. I also wore a necklace which my mom had given me a while ago when I was having a hard time battling insecurities about my body in high school. It was a silver necklace, with a small charm shaped like a sun hanging attached to it. She’d had it custom made. I turned it over between my fingers and smiled to myself, remembering how she told me its meaning. I had straightened my hair and wore it loose. It reached even further down my back than usual, since my hair normally had a wavy structure.

I put on my heels no sooner than right before we were off to the party, a little late at that. Walking into the hallway of the hotel, I was nervous to maybe run into Henry, since he was probably headed to the party, too. Luckily, I didn’t see him as we went into the elevator and took a cab to the location of the party.

It was a short ten-minute drive, and when we got to the location which turned out to be a night club, my heart was pounding and my hands were shaking with nerves. Phoebe seemed to notice and she grabbed my hand before we got out of the car.

‘You’ll be fine, babe, you’ll see. Now, let’s go and have a great fucking night,’ she said encouragingly.

I smiled at her and we got out after paying the driver. The outside of the club looked fancy, there were bouncers dressed in expensive looking suits at every door and one of them immediately approached us.

‘Miss Harris, you’ve made it. Please follow me, I’ll lead you inside,’ he said with a polite smile and we followed him inside with surprised looks on our faces. I was shocked that he even recognize me and I hadn’t thought we’d be led into the club personally, I was ready to get in line, just like everyone else. However, it turned out it wasn’t just a party for our cast and crew. If the line standing outside the main entrance was any indication, this was a huge club, with way too much space for just our crew to occupy. As soon as we walked inside, we were led to a huge VIP area, which was hired only for our cast and crew, the bouncer told us before giving us a little nod and walking back outside.

I looked around me and saw a fancy bar in the middle of the section with little lights attached to the underside of it to emphasize its location. Big, multi-colored spotlights hung from the ceiling, together with some laser lights as well. All of them moved electronically over the dance floor, which was pretty crowded already. I guess we’d arrived a bit later than we intended to.  
There were also a lot of booths in the section, varying in size. They were all furnished similarly: white couches with wooden tables, which had the same fancy lights on them as the bar. _Wow,_ this place was something else. I’d never been to a place like this before. Seeing the look on Phoebe’s face, neither had she.

The music was upbeat and loud, causing me to have to talk directly into Phoebe’s ear in order for her to hear me, ‘ _I need a drink!_ ’ She nodded and we started making our way to the bar. I still looked around nervously, trying to find a familiar face from the cast or crew.

_Oh, who was I kidding. I was looking for Henry._

I couldn’t see him anywhere, though.

When we had almost reached the bar, I bumped into someone’s shoulder, making me briefly hold up my hand to the person in an apologetic gesture. However, the person grabbed my arm gently, making me stop dead in my tracks. I didn’t even need to turn around to see who it was since I recognized the heat from his touch. I snapped my head around anyway and locked eyes with Henry. I jerked Phoebe’s arm so she’d stop making her way to the bar. She turned around to see what was going on and immediately seemed to understand.

Henry smiled at me and bowed his head to my ear to speak to me, sliding his hand from my arm upward to my shoulder. A shiver ran down my spine. _Jesus.  
  
_‘Hey, I was starting to wonder where you were,’ he said, still smiling. I saw his eyes sliding down to look at my torso and legs and he swallowed. I could have _sworn_ I saw his face flush a little bit, but it could also just have been the lights in the club traveling over him a certain way. _It was probably that_.

He looked _so_ good. He was wearing a black dress shirt with black pants which fit snugly. His biceps and pecs made the shirt strain in the most perfect way. I could only imagine how his muscular back and shoulders looked in it. His hair was just the right amount of messy and curly, with the longer curls falling onto his forehead in that particular way I’d come to _love_ over the last few weeks. He was divine.

Feeling heat rush through me, towards my belly, sinking deeper and deeper, I forgot I hadn’t actually said anything to him yet.

His small smirk combined with an eyebrow cocking on his part snapped me out of it, making me blush as I looked down at my watch to check the time. It was half past nine.

‘The party started at nine, right?’ I said as I looked back up at him, ‘So I don’t think we’re _that_ late,’ I half asked.

He flashed an amused smile.

‘Actually, the party started at eight,’ he informed me.

My mouth dropped open, ‘Nooo, no no, you’re messing with me,’ I said, holding my hand up in front of me and shaking my head in disbelief.

‘I’m really not, though, but it’s fine, don’t worry. You’re just fashionably late.’ He chuckled, his hand sliding down toward my upper arm, distracting me.

‘Well, fashionable is something we _definitely_ are,’ I heard Phoebe say while she stepped up next to me, making me realize I hadn’t introduced her to Henry since I was too busy drooling all over him. _Rude, Sophia._

I wanted to open my mouth to finally introduce her, but Phoebe being Phoebe didn’t need me to and her hand was already reaching out to Henry as she introduced herself.

‘Hi, I’m Phoebe, this babe’s roomie and best friend,’ Phoebe said, pointing at me and smiling politely at Henry.

Henry chuckled and nodded agreeingly at me, making me blush as he took his hand off my arm to shake Phoebe’s.

‘Great to finally meet you, Phoebe, I’ve heard lots about you,’ he smiled, ‘Only good things, of course,’ he added.

‘I’d expect nothing less,’ Phoebe shrugged, winking at me, ‘Alright, let’s get a drink!’ she said enthusiastically before dragging me with her. To my surprise, I saw Henry was following us to the bar.

When we reached the bar, Phoebe quickly whispered an ‘ _I approve’_ in my ear, nodding at me with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes at her just as Henry came up to stand next to me.

‘What are you ladies having?’ he asked us, waving the bartender over.

‘A Margarita for me, please,’ Phoebe immediately answered eagerly.

Henry then looked at me with a questioning look.

‘Whiskey,’ I told him, causing his eyebrows to rise in surprise, ‘on the rocks,’ I finished with a smirk.

‘You never fail to surprise me,’ he said just as the bartender got to us.

After telling the bartender our drink orders he also ordered a whiskey for himself, making me smile.

As soon as we got the drinks, I took a small sip and reveled in the burn of the liquor on my tongue, followed by the same feeling in my throat. We went to sit in one of the club’s bigger booths, where we met some of the other cast, chatting about mostly _Witcher-_ related subjects. Phoebe was a social butterfly, chatting up with everyone in no time. I quietly sat in the corner of the booth with Henry sitting next to me on my right, which made me nervous. We were sitting with Anya and Lauren and quite a few members of the filming crew I hadn’t met before.  
  
We worked through a couple drinks, getting a refill as soon as our glasses were empty. It didn’t take long before I felt my head get fuzzy, but still feeling a bit tense. The alcohol seemed to hit Henry, too, as he rested his left arm and hand on the back of the couch behind me, holding on to his drink with his other hand. He sunk down into the couch a little further. I felt his body heat radiating from him and I knew if I leaned back _just a little more,_ his arm would be touching my shoulders and neck. Stealing a glance at him, I saw him talking with Lauren and smiling at something she said. I looked further down the table to find Phoebe staring at me and as soon as we locked eyes, she motioned her head a little as if to say, ‘ _Do it!’  
_I heard her voice play over and over in my head, ‘ _Take. A. Chance.’  
  
_

_Screw it._ Maybe it was the alcohol, or Phoebe’s encouragement, but I leaned back against the couch and Henry’s arm touched me just as I predicted. I felt his bicep contract and looked at him, finding him staring down at me, smiling slightly as soon as my eyes met his. I smiled back and relaxed. This felt _good._ He was so warm and big next to me. I closed my eyes as I sipped my drink, feeling his eyes still on me. The table was filled with chatter, but I couldn’t pay attention to anything that was being said. Thankfully it was a big booth, so no one really noticed that I wasn’t participating in the conversation.

Henry’s arm shifted and I tensed, worried he was going to move away. However, he only let his arm slide off the back of the couch so his arm was fully on my shoulders, the shift in his position noticeable to no one but me. His hand squeezed my left shoulder gently as he leaned his head down to my ear.

‘ _Relax_ ,’ he said softly, only for me to hear, making me suck in a harsh breath as I felt a blush creeping up my chest and onto my face. _God, his voice._

‘S-sorry,’ I stammered, my heart pounding in my throat, ‘I’m really not used to this kind of thing. I’m not as good at chatting people up as Phoebe…’ I turned my head to meet his eyes. He blinked at me slowly before lowering his eyes and smiling, seemingly to himself, before lowering his mouth to my ear again.

‘You…’ he started, pausing and sliding his hand from my shoulder towards my neck, ‘have _nothing_ to worry about,’ he said with a dreamy smile as he followed his hand with his eyes, turning my insides to mush.  
  
‘And _you…_ ’ I put my hand on his, which had almost reached the nape of my neck, stopping him, ‘are a little drunk,’ I teased, smiling when he huffed out a laugh and dropped his head a little bit. I felt like I was on a cloud. Alcohol and, more importantly, _Henry_ tended to do that to me.

‘You might be right,’ he said with the cutest drunk-ish smile, holding his thumb and index finger slightly apart as if to say ‘ _just a little_ ’. He shifted, moving closer to me. His thigh brushed mine and my breath hitched. His breath had quickened, too, or at least I thought so. My vision was a little blurry.

All of a sudden, the spell was broken when I heard Phoebe’s voice piercing through me, saying, or, well, more like shrieking, ‘Sophia, we shall dance until our feet can’t carry us tonight!’

  
Henry and I both looked up at Phoebe, me with a rather annoyed expression seeing as she’d interrupted my moment with Henry. Her eyes widened, and she mouthed a ‘ _shit’_ as I stood up from my place on the couch. I had to move through the small path between the couch and the table in front of everyone sitting at the booth to get out of it, which was hard enough without any alcohol involved. When I passed Henry, I felt his hand on my lower back, making me snap my head in his direction, looking down at him.

‘See you in a bit?’ he asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

‘Only if you can find me,’ I answered with a smile, before moving further down toward where Phoebe was standing. His hand left my back, leaving a cold feeling at the spot he’d touched.

Phoebe and I saluted the others quickly and started walking toward the VIP exit toward the general area of the club. We preferred big dance floors and the VIP dance floor definitely wasn’t big. My body still tingled from Henry’s touch and from the feeling of his eyes following me.

After grabbing another drink and listening to Phoebe’s excited ranting about how Henry was ‘totally into me’, we went for the dance floor, quickly blending into the mass of bodies pressed together. We moved our bodies to the music, but all I could think about was how long ‘a bit’ would be, according to Henry.


	11. Henry

I sat at the booth, contemplating what to do next. I felt completely intoxicated, and it wasn’t just from the alcohol. She’d said I was drunk, which wasn’t completely untrue, but as soon as I had felt her warmth pressing against my arm, all I could focus on was her. The booze had made me a bit more daring, though. It made me do things I probably shouldn’t, like resting my arm on her shoulders. But feeling the skin of her neck under my palm, so smooth and soft and warm… I sighed, wiping my face with my hands, trying to get rid of the boner in my pants. _God dammit, why does this keep happening?_   
Ever since the night prior I knew I had to have her. _Had to._ There was no way I’d ever be able to just be friends with her. There was just something about her, apart from her being _beyond_ sexy, obviously. I mean, _Jesus,_ with how she looked tonight, in her lacy blouse and tight skirt, showing me all the curves I’d been dying to squeeze for weeks, I couldn’t even see straight.

Something told me that if I were to indulge my fantasies about her and give her a more intimate part of me, she would not be just a fling to me, though. She would be something else, something more. I’d never been this trusting of any woman that wasn’t my mother. Women I’d met and dated over the years were usually fun, for a bit, until they weren’t anymore, and I would end it, saying, ‘I just don’t think we’re right for one another.’ With them, there was always a part of me which reminded me to be careful, to make sure to keep an eye out for ulterior motives. With Sophia, it was different. I couldn’t see myself ever getting enough of her and I trusted her.

_God, all that and I haven’t even kissed her yet._

I knew this was wrong. She was my colleague, which made this completely inappropriate. I knew that.

She was young, too. Young and inexperienced, in some ways, but I still felt like she was going to end up teaching me more than any woman had before.

Twenty minutes of me pondering had gone by and I snapped out of it as soon as I saw Phoebe, Sophia’s friend, stepping up to the bar, I threw my whiskey back like it was a shot, giving me the bit of liquid courage I needed and got out of the booth.

I was _done_ waiting around.

I walked over to Phoebe, tapping her shoulder. She turned around and smiled at me.  
  
‘Hey Henry, you having a good time?’

‘Yeah, yeah, all good,’ I said at first, looking around awkwardly before reminding myself of my goal.

‘Actually, no, I’m not all good. I need your help with something,’ I told her hesitantly. I prayed she wasn’t one to run her mouth to Sophia.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked at me as if she already knew what I was going to say.

‘So, I kind of need a moment with Sophia. As in, a one-on-one moment type thing,’ I started reluctantly and looked down briefly, hoping she’d understand what I was going for.

She nodded knowingly and threw her hands in the air, saying, ‘Finally, Jesus! This tension between you guys is intense, I wasn’t sure I believed Soph earlier, but now that I’ve seen it up close…’ her eyes widened and she clasped a hand over her mouth like she’d just said something she wasn’t supposed to.

‘So she’s talked to you about me?’ I asked, a smile appearing on my face.

‘I’m not at liberty to say that,’ she said, clearly not wanting to blurt out any other information.

‘But you’ll help me?’ I asked, raising a brow.

‘Yes, of course!’ she exclaimed excitedly, ‘Alright, here’s what’s going to happen: I’m going to give you this drink,’ she said, while handing me a whiskey (on the rocks, of course), ‘and you’re going to go out there, have your moment with her, and I’ll stay here to mingle. Just tell her I met a cute guy or something, I’ll take one for the team,’ she winked.

I smiled at her gratefully, ‘Thank you so much, you’re a good friend, Phoebe.’

As I turned around to head out to the dance floor, Phoebe put a hand on my upper arm, stopping me.

‘That, I sure am,’ she stated, raising a sharp brow at me, ‘So, please, show her a good time, but be gentle with her. She’s been through a lot, so go easy on her, will you?’ she half-asked, half-demanded.

‘I will,’ I promised her, ‘Thanks again Phoebe, seriously.’

She smiled giving me a little push towards the VIP exit, ‘She’s standing at the south corner of the dance floor, waiting for me to return with our drinks. Now, _go.’_

I smiled to myself, making my way to the dance floor, holding her drink in my hand. I spotted her exactly where Phoebe said she’d be and my gaze locked on her as I walked towards her slowly. She noticed me and she seemed to stiffen, but when I smiled at her, she smiled back sweetly, kind of shyly. _God, she was beautiful._

I reached her, handing her the glass as I looked her up and down.

‘Hey, I’m looking for a woman, about yay high,’ I started, holding my hand in front of my chest at her height, ‘great stunt fighter, works on a TV production called _The Witcher_ ,’ I continued, ‘And oh, she’s totally the most beautiful woman here, too, like, for real.’

She turned red, rolled her eyes at me and then averted them, swatting at my chest as she took her drink, her fingers touching mine briefly. She downed the drink, her throat moving as she swallowed, her eyes closed.

I gulped, not taking my eyes off her for one damn second. She huffed out a laugh as she looked back up at me, meeting my eyes.

‘You’re annoying.’

‘I’ve been called worse,’ I smirked, stepping a little closer to her.

‘Where’s Phoebe?’ she asked, looking at me reluctantly.

‘She’s…’ I paused, trying to think of another excuse than the one Phoebe proposed, ‘She’s doing me a favor,’ I told her with a meaningful look on my face.

‘And what kind of a favor would that be?’ she asked, smiling but still a bit hesitant.

‘That’s none of your concern, miss Harris,’ I laughed, turning her around and pushing her onto the dance floor. We were soon blending in with the crowd and I started moving with the crowd. Sophia squinted her eyes as if she was onto me, but she didn’t say anything and started moving her body in sync with the upbeat rhythm of the music as well. She seemed to relax as she danced and I couldn’t help but stare at her as I watched her close her eyes and lose herself to the music. She was captivating.

We were a few songs in, when a slow song came on, her eyes snapping up to meet mine. She looked at me invitingly, almost _daringly._

_It’s now or never, I guess.  
  
_ I stepped up to her and put one hand on her waist, testing the waters and looking at her for permission. She stared at me for a second before putting her hands on my shoulders carefully. I let my hand travel to her back, which resulted in my arm slowly circling her waist as I rested my other hand on her hip. _God, those hips…_

My head felt fuzzy again and I pulled her a little more to me, our chests almost touching, causing her hands to slide higher up my shoulders towards my neck. _How those fingers would feel running through my hair, pulling it…_

I sucked in a breath. I couldn’t see anything but her.

She relaxed in my arms and I felt her hips swaying a little to the beat of the music. All of a sudden, she turned around, forcing my hands off her as she turned her back to me, and started swaying her hips in that delicious way again. _Fuck._

I had to suppress a groan threatening to escape my throat when I stepped closer to her again. No way I was missing this opportunity, here.

I put both my hands on her full hips and pulled her back to me gently, her back hitting my chest with a soft _thump._

Her hands flew up and covered mine on her hips as she steadied herself, turning her upper body a little towards me so she could smile shyly at me before turning back around to continue her swaying. One of her hands slid up a bit higher to cover my forearm and I squeezed her hip lightly in response. She felt _so_ good.

She rolled her hips in a way that made her butt graze my once again growing cock through my pants and I my breath hitched as I squeezed her hips again, a little tighter this time, before relaxing my grip and sliding my hands upwards to her belly and waist, slowly caressing her there. Her body twitched in an equally feverish way when she did it again, reaching behind and sliding her hand over the side of my neck. My head dropped to the side of her face and I closed my eyes as breathed into her neck and shoulder for a few moments, completely enchanted and dazed by what she was doing to me.

Then, her hand locked behind my neck and she ground harder against me, using her hand on my neck for leverage. My eyes shot open and I froze.

_Alright, enough is enough._

I grabbed her hand, turning her to face me and she jumped a little as if she broke out of a spell. _  
I guess I wasn’t the only one who’d been distracted._

‘I need you to come with me,’ I told her, giving her a piercing look before dragging her off the dance floor.

‘W- Henry, what-’ she started, but the look I gave her silenced her.

‘ _Now_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to get the next chapter done very soon!


	12. Henry & Sophia

Henry  
  
I dragged Sophia behind me, holding her hand, glancing around to find a space, _any space,_ where we wouldn’t be surrounded by a bunch of people who could recognize us at any moment. Everything was a haze. Some part of me wanted to say _screw it_ and take her right there in that exact spot.

But I couldn’t. I had to think of the consequences it would have if people from work were to find out how I felt about her and more importantly, I had to know for sure that _she_ wanted this, too. I had to make sure she wanted me, just as much as I wanted her.

My eyes locked on one of the men’s restrooms and I cursed myself for being the lame-brain that was even considering something as cliché as taking a girl into a restroom, but I was running out of options here. My need for her outweighed the banality of the situation, and the next thing I knew, I was pulling her with me into the washroom. Darting my eyes around, I quickly scanned the room for any males occupying it, but fortunately, there was no one in there.

She stumbled after me, gripping my arm with the hand that wasn’t holding mine to steady herself. I pulled her into the toilet for disabled people to give us at least a little privacy if anyone were to come in. She stumbled again, huffing out a laugh as I turned my back to her to be able to lock the door. I paused for a second to try and calm myself and to contemplate what I was doing. _Shit,_ this couldn’t possibly end well.

‘Henry,’ she said my name in a huff, persuading me to turn around.

Leaning my back against the door, I looked at her. She was standing in the middle of the toilet stall, looking a little intoxicated and wild, but at the same time innocent and shy.

_God, what was she doing to me?  
  
_ ‘I don’t think we’re supposed to be in here,’ she said as she giggled shyly, but she let her eyes wander to my shoulders and chest, further down until they froze and widened, undoubtedly at the bulge in my pants which hadn’t stopped growing ever since she had started dancing.

Her eyes shot back up to mine and when I wet my lips I swear to God I saw her pupils dilate from a five foot distance.

I was becoming more and more sure that she wanted this, me, but one should never assume.

I pushed myself off the door and took a step toward her, my eyes piercing hers. She backed up and I took another step, and another until I heard her back hit the wall with the faintest _thump,_ a sound escaping her lungs. I stood in front of her, our bodies almost touching. _Almost._

‘No, we’re not,’ I breathed, bracing a hand on the tile next to her head as my head bowed towards hers. Her arms hung limply at the sides of her body, completely stunned.

Her eyes darted to my hand on the wall, then back to my face. Uncertainty crept onto her features and she started choking out some words.

‘Henry, I, I-’

I acted quickly, bending my neck and pressing my lips to hers, quickly but softly. As she was being cut off, I heard her words turn into a surprised ‘ _hmm’_ kind of sound. I held my lips to hers for a few moments, not touching her anywhere else, even though I _really_ wanted to. _Go easy on her, Cavill.  
_ I gave her the opportunity to pull away, but she didn’t. _  
_I heard air going into our noses as we fought for breath.  
Her lips on mine felt entirely foreign, unfamiliar, but _so good_ at the same time. I pulled back to separate our lips so I could look at her, but her head and body followed my movements, prolonging the contact. When we did part, with the typical smacking sound of two pairs of lips breaking apart, I just looked at her, gauging her reaction, praying she was feeling the same things I was.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was parted slightly as we stood there in silence for what seemed like forever. The tension between us got to me like it always did and my heart was beating out of my chest. She didn’t seem uncomfortable, so I leaned back down to feel those lips on mine once more, not wanting the moment to end, but she pressed a palm against my chest, stopping me. My eyes flicked from her lips to her eyes as I panicked a little bit, only to find that her eyes were staring at my lips with a calm that completely captivated me.  
She smiled briefly, more to herself than me, before sliding her palm up my chest and over my shoulder and then locking it behind my neck.  
She pushed off the wall, pressing her chest against mine as she stood on her toes and kissed me again, more firmly this time. Her other hand was placed on my waist as she took control of the kiss. My eyebrows raised in surprise before relaxing and finally daring to put my hands on her. I cupped her neck with the hand that was braced on the wall earlier and put my other hand on her ribcage, my hand so big on her that my fingers reached her back. I cocked my head sideways in order to access her mouth more easily and I let her push me backwards until it was _my_ back that was hitting the wall.  
Her mouth opened slightly and I didn’t miss the opportunity to flick her upper lip with my tongue. Her lips parted even further and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. A sound escaped her throat and her hand tightened around the back of my neck. My hand slid from her ribcage, down her side and then back up to the middle of her upper back, where I pressed to feel her body flush against mine. I _‘Hmm’-_ ed as my tongue explored her mouth dominantly, while at the same time letting her control everything else. She moved her hand from my waist to my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing herself against me harder, creating friction against my cock. I tore my lips away from hers with a groan and dived into her neck before she could get a word out, still cupping her neck with one hand.  
Her head fell back as I littered her neck with small kisses, exploring the sensitive skin there for the first time. She moaned softly when I reached a spot right under the side of her neck near her collarbone, prompting me to open my mouth and lick the skin there before closing my mouth around it and sucking lightly. She moaned louder and grabbed my shoulder tightly, making me smile against her skin. I was loving how she responded to my touch, loving the sounds she made. I moved my mouth back up and found another, similarly sensitive spot, just below her ear.

I was so hard I felt like I was going to burst. I moved my hand down her neck, to her chest, my fingers grazing the spot between her breasts. My hand moved on to her stomach, around her side and finally settled on one of her butt cheeks. I moved my head back up and pressed my lips against hers more urgently, our tongues meeting almost immediately. She squeezed my bicep and I squeezed her arse in a similar way, groaning into her mouth, earning an equally feverish sound from her in return. I slid my hand down to her thigh and she lifted it, causing her skirt to bunch up at the sides and allowing me to feel the smooth skin of her legs, which reminded me of last night when she was on my couch.

I turned us around and pushed her back into the wall as I gripped the back of her knee, hiking her leg up higher, squeezing my other arm around her waist. Her hands slid into the collar of my dress shirt, spreading her fingers to rake her nails over the bare skin of my upper back.

_Oh, shit, that feels good._

My shoulders twitched and she smiled into our kiss, causing me to let out a breathy chuckle, too.  
I grabbed her by the hips, lifting her and urging her to wrap her legs around my waist. She made a surprised noise and squeezed her legs. I kept her in place against the wall by pressing my chest against hers while caressing her legs with both hands, inching them higher and higher under her skirt until I could feel the lacy fabric of her underwear. I rubbed my thumb over the waistband of her panties and her breath hitched as she squeezed me between her legs. I moved my hand closer to her center and felt dampness on my fingers when I slid my hand down the front of her panties.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ I muttered, tearing my mouth away from hers to look down at where my hand was. The fabric of her panties was glistening with the heat of her arousal. We were both panting and she whimpered softly when I grazed my index finger over her clit, covered by her panties. My eyes shot up to her face in response to her sounds, only to find her looking down at my hand, looking completely mesmerized by what it was doing to her and biting her lip to stifle her moans. I rested my forehead against hers and she caressed my face with one of her hands, her fingers grazing my cheek and lips.  
I kissed her again, gently. She ground her hips against mine and I grunted, kissing her harder before my hand left her clit in order to slide up towards her breast, palming one of them while kissing her cheek and jaw, making her groan.  
I needed to feel more of her skin, more of the softness I finally got to explore for the first time.

My hand slipped under the hem of her blouse, slowly working its way over her bare skin to the side of her torso, but she tensed and froze, causing me to stop. I could feel something was off and I didn’t want to do anything to make her uncomfortable. I lifted my head from her neck and looked her in the eyes.

Sophia  
  
‘You okay?’ Henry breathed in a low voice while looking at me intensely, his chest heaving against mine as he was still panting.

‘W-What? Why?’ I asked him worriedly, squeezing my thighs as I tensed. _Had I done something wrong?_

‘Easy, easy,’ he soothed, kissing my forehead reassuringly and caressing my leg with one hand, clearly noticing my distress, ‘I’m just asking, because you turned stiff as a board when I touched you here just now,’ he grazed my bare stomach where his hand rested, showing me the spot. I tensed up again, realizing he had almost reached my stretch marks. I frowned, folding my lips together, afraid to meet his eyes.

He wasn’t having it, though, and he set me down on my own feet before cupping my face gently, forcing me to look up at him. His hand was still on my stomach.

‘What’s going on over there?’ he asked softly, looking at his hand.

‘I-it’s just… I-’ I choked on my words, unable to figure out how to tell him this.

_I needed to get my shit together. Henry Cavill wanted me, for Christ sake, and I was fucking it up!_

But then, he slipped his hand behind my neck and kissed me softly, sweetly and unhurriedly and I somehow felt that I could trust him, like he wasn’t going anywhere.

My breathing slowed and I put my hand over his on my stomach.

He broke the kiss and looked at me in that intense way again, prompting me to speak.

‘It’s just that,’ I paused, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes briefly before looking him in the eyes, ‘you’re very close to finding a marked spot on me,’ I told him and he frowned, ‘As in, a stretch mark…’ I further explained and he closed his eyes, dropping his forehead to mine and giving my neck a little squeeze.

‘I-I’m just not ready for you to see or feel them bare yet,’ I explained, giving him an apologetic look. I hoped he wasn’t going to leave.

‘It’s not like I’ll never be ready, I’m just not sure-’ I started, but he slid his hand out from under my shirt, which silenced me. _He was done with me._ I was sure of it.

‘I’m sorry, I’ll understand if you don’t want to…’ I gestured between the two of us.  
  


His eyes snapped up to mine and he frowned, ‘If I don’t want to what?’ he asked, looking very surprised and even a bit hurt, ‘I’m not sure what you think of me, Sophia, but I’m not going to drop this thing between us just because we’re not having sex tonight,’ he said, looking actually pretty offended, ‘I’m not that kind of guy. I thought you knew that, too,’ he sounded kind of sad when let go of me and wiped a hand over his face in exasperation.

_Shit, this wasn’t supposed to happen!_

‘Oh no,’ I breathed.

He looked at me with a frown and I felt that he was about to step away from me. _No!  
  
_ Just as he started to move away, I grabbed his hands, holding him close to me.

‘Henry, please don’t, I didn’t mean it like that. Sure, it came out a little wrong, I’ll admit that,’ I scrambled for words, ‘What I’m trying to say is that it’s not you I doubt. I never thought you were ‘that kind of guy’, I’m just afraid I like you way more than you do me and I’m afraid this can’t work because of work and my insecurities are only adding to that and I-’ I sighed, looking up, feeling a little helpless.

He was smiling when I met his eyes, though.  
  
‘What?’ I asked him confusedly, but relaxed a little bit when he pulled my hands and wrapped his arms around my back. I placed my hands on his arms. _Oh, how right this felt._

‘You think you like me more than I do you, huh?’ he teased, quirking his brow in that sexy way that he often does. He tipped my chin up with his fingers and placed a single kiss on my mouth, then did the same to my forehead, cheek and neck.  
  
I huffed out a laugh, reveling in the feeling of his lips caressing my skin.  
‘Really? That’s what you get out of all that rambling?’ I huffed while sliding my hands up to his ridiculously broad shoulders. I tried to sound calm and collected, but he knew exactly what he was doing to me when he licked one of the spots on my neck he’d had so much fun exploring just a few minutes ago. My response was the same as it had been then and a moan was out of my throat before I could do anything to stop it.

‘Bastard,’ I half-chuckled, half-moaned as I squeezed his shoulder at the pleasure.

He let out a pleased laugh against my neck and placed a simple kiss on the spot before lifting his head to look at me again, smirking. There was something serious in his eyes, too, though.

‘I think it’s become quite clear tonight how much I like you, no?’ he asked, resting his forehead against mine. _God, I loved when he did that._

I nodded, looking down, hiding my smile.

‘Good. Glad we have that sorted out,’ he smiled, continuing, ‘Then there’s the work thing. I know this probably won’t look good to the crew, I’ve seen relationships on sets end badly pretty often…’

I frowned.

‘However,’ he said, squeezing my waist, ‘I can’t help but feel like this is a little different. Those kinds of relationships are often arranged publicity stunts and I can tell you that this,’ he motioned between us, ‘is most certainly not arranged. I don’t think this thing between us is something we can escape. I can’t help myself with you, Sophia. I just have to know more about you,’ he confessed, making my insides weak. _He couldn’t be real, he just couldn’t be.  
  
_ ‘Whether you want everyone at work to know or not is up to you,’ he added, ‘I’d never want to hide you, but I would understand if you wanted to wait, just in case things don’t work out the way we want them to,’ he said. _  
  
_I refused to look at him, I’d surely faint or say something stupid again, so I just nodded at the last part of his sentence to make him understand that was indeed what I wanted.  
 _  
_‘Okay, that’s fine with me,’ he stated, ‘And as far as your insecurities go,’ he cupped my face so I had to look at him. _  
_‘It’s not about sex with me, babe. I mean, I want you, obviously. You’ve no idea how long I’ve been wanting to kiss you like that,’ he smirked, grabbing my hand and kissing my palm before placing it on the back of his neck like I had before, ‘but I’m happy to wait and hopefully, one day, you’ll feel safe enough to share that part with me,’ he almost whispered, reassuring me.

I stood there with my mouth hanging open, speechless as I stared at him.

He chuckled softly at my response, or lack thereof, and pecked my mouth, tugging a strand of my hair behind my ear.

‘Does that sound okay?’ he asked with an amused smile on his face.

I nodded eagerly, still trying to get my voice back.

‘Very,’ I said when I finally found it, ‘Honestly, you keep saying things like that and you might won’t have to wait that long,’ I joked, but I knew in my heart that I was being very serious.

His eyebrows raised and he chuckled, turning his head to kiss one of my forearms, which was still holding onto his neck.

‘If you say so,’ he stated, ‘but that doesn’t change what I said. I’m happy to wait. And,’ he paused, kissing my mouth, ‘in the meantime,’ _another kiss on my cheek,_ ‘I get to have you,’ _and another on my neck,_ ‘deliciously like this,’ he finished before kissing my lips again, slipping his tongue into my mouth briefly, which I accepted happily.  
  
‘However,’ he started when he ended the kiss way too soon for my liking, ‘we might wanna get out of here, because we’ve been in here a while and people might start thinking we’ve been kidnapped or something if we don’t show our faces soon,’ he chuckled.  
  
‘You’re probably right, even though I wish you weren’t,’ I sighed.

He kissed my cheek one more time before grabbing my hand, lacing his fingers through mine as he unlocked the door and peeked into the room to check if it was still empty. When he wasn’t looking, I smiled down at the sight of my hand in this. I was still not sure that all this wasn’t just an amazing dream.

We walked out and right before we got back to the VIP section, he stole one more kiss from me before letting go of my hand, honoring my request to wait with letting everyone know we were, well, something in too early a stage to put a label on.

I smiled at him and we went in and met the others. Phoebe was the first one I saw and she came up to us as soon as we got back.

‘There you are, I was worried you guys had suffocated in the crowd or something,’ she joked, wiggling her brows.

‘No, we’re very much alive,’ I told her, already itching to tell her _everything._

‘It’s getting late, babe, and I’m tired, I’d like to call it a day, if that’s okay?’ she told me.

Checking the time, it was indeed getting late.

‘Wow, you’re right. Time flies when you’re, um…’ I choked, almost running my mouth and glancing at Henry, who was, of course, smirking at me.

‘I’ll take you back to the hotel, I’m actually really tired, too,’ I told Phoebe.

‘Great,’ she smiled. We said goodbye to everyone and started making our way to the club’s exit, with Henry following us to, if I were so bold as to guess, say goodbye to me, since he could probably sense that it wouldn’t be long until Phoebe knew _everything._

A cab stopped outside the club immediately and Phoebe walked toward it quickly while I trailed behind to say bye to Henry in semi-private. As Phoebe opened the car door, Henry spoke, much to my surprise.

‘Hey, Phoebe?’ he called, putting a hand on my lower back as she turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Thanks again,’ he said, to which she responded with ‘You got it,’ before smirking and getting in the car.

Completely incomprehensive of the scene that had just played out in front of me, I turned to Henry, who was unsuccessfully trying to hide his smile when he saw my face.

‘What was all that about?’ I asked him with a raised brow, pointing back and forth from him to the taxi repeatedly.

He slid an arm around my back and placed his other hand on my ribs.

‘That, miss Harris,’ he said, sliding his hand down briefly and giving my butt a light squeeze, ‘is none of your concern,’ he finished, silencing my protests by pressing his lips to mine. I couldn’t help but let him win this round, holding onto his arms as he kissed me long enough to make my head fuzzy, but not long enough for it to be inappropriate, since we were outside and a little more exposed. He released me and laced his fingers through mine before kissing the back of my hand, making me blush.

‘Goodnight, beautiful,’ he told me.

‘Goodnight, Henry,’ I smiled at him, still blushing.

I started walking towards the car, but he pulled me back just before he would have had to release my hand. He grabbed my neck and gave me a fierce kiss on my mouth, surprising me, followed by another on my neck. He let me go and patted my butt.

‘Okay, _now_ you can go,’ he chuckled, making me let out a flustered laugh.

I made my way to the car and looked back at him once before getting into it, biting back my giddy smile.

I suddenly go the feeling that this was just the beginning of something pretty special.


	13. Sophia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this chapter, sorry for the wait. Turned out to be a lot longer than I intended it to be, hope you’ll enjoy it!

The next day, I woke up with a nightmare of a headache. _Guess I drank more than I thought…_

It took a few minutes before I remembered the night before. I remembered how Henry and I had danced, how he had pulled my back against his chest. I remembered him dragging me toward the _men’s_ restroom (for God’s sake, the cliché), and how he’d kissed me. The way he had started it all so softly and hesitantly, testing the waters, seeing how I would react before going further. I could still feel how he’d held me, so firmly but gently at the same time, his hands had felt so good roaming over my torso, my fully clothed torso at that. I loved how he was able to pick me up and hold me up for _so long,_ while at the same time kissing me all over and caressing and squeezing me in all the right places. I felt heat rush to my face, and other places, when I thought about how I’d felt the hardness of his seemingly huge cock through his pants when he’d picked me up and pressed me against him. I felt a sense of pride at the fact that I seemed to have a similar effect on him to the effect he had on me and a closed-mouthed smile spread across my face without my permission.

I let my fingers slide over my lips and then my neck, remembering his tongue in my mouth and then on my neck. _God,_ he’d figured out my spots so quickly and with so much ease it had had me speechless. And when his finger had grazed me through my panties… I honestly wanted to let him lay me down and explore my body until all of my hot spots were revealed, to him as well as me.

_Why the hell did we stop?_   
  


I bit my lip and I huffed out a laugh while thinking about the feeling of him, which elicited a sharp, stabbing pain that shot through my head. I groaned. _Why do people drink again?_

The pain ebbed away slowly, but I kept my head still on my pillow to try and avoid more pangs of pain.

When I slid my hand under my shirt and toward the lower part of my side and hip, I paused as soon as my finger reached a mark. I frowned.  
 _Right, that’s why we stopped._

I hated that my past was still having this effect on me. That I still felt so insecure about myself, even though I knew Henry was an amazing guy. Maybe it was _because_ of that fact that I felt this way. I’d never felt this way about anyone, which made me even more afraid of Henry’s reaction if he were to see me, for real.

I didn’t even know if he still felt the same in broad daylight. What if he regretted kissing me? What if he didn’t want me anyway? What if he was going to act like nothing happened the next time I saw him? What if-

_Rrrring!  
  
_ My phone ringing, followed by hellish pain shooting through my head again snapped me out of my panicking fit.  
  


‘Ow…’ I groaned while grabbing my phone from the nightstand. I saw the screen light up with Phoebe’s name and accepted the call.

‘Oh _God,_ Phoebs, I think I might be dead…’ I groaned into the speaker.

‘ _From drinking too much or from your super hot make-out sesh with Henry?’_ she chuckled, sounding a bit worn out as well.

I groaned again, but this time not from the headache.

‘ _Ugh,_ I’m never drinking again! And that whole Henry thing’s probably not gonna work out anyway, so-’ I drifted off.

‘ _What the hell are you talking about? You told me how hot and bothered you guys were in the bathroom, and I saw the way he pulled you back for another kiss before allowing you to get into the cab with me last night, so don’t you dare start doubting his feelings for you, woman! He totally wants you,’_ Phoebe scolded and I sighed, realizing she might be right.

‘I know, I can’t help myself. I don’t know why those thoughts always manage to make their way into my head,’ I sighed.

‘ _I know, babe,’_ Phoebe said softly, ‘ _I just think you have to give Henry a chance to win you over, no matter how hard it is for you to trust people, or guys, in particular. He’s too great a guy not to and honestly, I think he could really help you, um, well… explore,’_ she finished, sounding weird.

‘What do you mean, explore?’ I questioned.

‘ _Well, I mean, you haven’t really_ done _much, like, sexually. There’s no fault in that, truly, don’t get me wrong, but I think it’d be great for your confidence if you knew your body a little better,’_ she said hesitantly, _‘And I think Henry could really help you with that, too.’_

‘Phoebe! I don’t want to use Henry just to help me figure out sex! Are you crazy?’ I exclaimed, groaning again when my head ached again.

‘ _No! No, sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, sweetie,’_ Phoebe apologized, ‘ _I just meant to say that Henry could help you with your confidence troubles in more ways than one. Trust me, I wouldn’t ever want you to lead him on like that!’_

‘Oh,’ I mumbled, feeling a little silly assuming the wrong thing about Phoebe’s intentions, ‘Sorry, I overreacted. I understand what you mean. I just don’t know what to do now. What if he doesn’t mention the kiss, or pretends like everything’s normal?’

‘ _He_ won’t. _There’s literally no way, babe. He’s way too much the relationship type to pretend nothing happened, and to top that, he’s way too into_ you. _I saw it up close, remember?’_ Phoebe assured me, her words making me blush, ‘ _Why don’t you text him, ask what’s up? I’m sure he’d love to hear from you first. He did take the first step by kissing you, after all,’_ Phoebe said encouragingly.

‘Oh, I don’t know…’ I mumbled, ‘I don’t think that’s-’ I tried talking my way out of it before Phoebe interrupted me like I knew she would.

‘Sophia Harris, _stop making excuses! I’m not hanging up this phone until you’ve texted Henry Cavill, goddammit!’_

‘Alright! Alright,’ I soothed, ‘I will,’ I said, putting her on speakerphone and looking up Henry’s contact so I could text him.

‘What should I say?’ I asked.

_‘Just say something funny, ask what he’s up to later, something like that,’_ Phoebe encouraged me.

I thought for a moment before typing up a short message.

**_Sophia: Hey Boozer, hope you’re feeling better than I am. You busy later?  
  
_** I pressed send before I was able to chicken out.  
  
‘Alright, I did it,’ I told Phoebe.

_‘I’m going to need evidence of you sending it, hun,’_ she said matter-of-factly.

‘What?’ I asked disbelievingly.

‘ _Come now, screenshot that shit_ ,’ she said and I heard that she was trying to hold back a laugh.

‘Jesus, you’re something else, Phoebs,’ I chuckled, but screenshotted the sent message and sent it to her.

‘ _Good girl!’_ she said, sounding kind of surprised, as if she hadn’t expected me to have sent it _, ‘Now all you have to do is wait. I’m sure it won’t be long until he’s all over you again,’_ she said cheekily, making me roll my eyes even though she couldn’t see that.

‘ _Okay,_ Phoebs, whatever you say. I’m going to take a shower and some much-needed aspirin now,’ I said, wrapping up the conversation.

‘ _Alright, yeah, I kinda need that, too,’_ Phoebe commented, ‘ _Let me know when he texts back!’_ she said before hanging up the phone.

I chuckled, looking at the screen and seeing my text message. _Boozer? Really, Soph?_  
  
I got out of bed before I could start stressing about my message too much.

Grabbing some aspirin, I looked at the time, realizing it was 2 p.m. already. _Wow, I’d slept longer than I thought._

I started feeling a little better as soon as the hot water from the shower streamed down my shoulders and softened the tight muscles there. I relaxed a little, letting the water run over my face before grabbing the shampoo.

As I washed myself, I got lost in remembering Henry’s hands on me last night to the point where I let my hands drift down to my thighs before trailing them back up toward my center slowly.  
Heat flowed through me, imagining it were his hands touching me instead of my own. I could feel myself getting wet as my fingers neared my clit, sucking in a sharp breath and closing my eyes.  
My index finger grazed it in a similar way to how Henry’s finger had last night, making me press my lips together in an unsuccessful attempt to suppress a moan.  
I let my fingers slide down the sides of my clit, down my folds, before dragging them back up and pressing both my index finger and middle finger against my clit.

‘ _Fuck,’_ I mouthed, without actually letting out a sound, while starting to move my fingers up and down over it.

My eyes were still shut, all I could imagine were Henry’s blue eyes staring at me intensely while he pleasured me. It felt _so good._  
 _He pressed a little harder each time his fingers passed my clit as they moved up and down, before changing the pattern and tracing circles around it with his two fingers. His other hand hand squeezed my thigh before sliding up and joining his other hand._

_‘Oh, God,’ I couldn’t help but moan at how unbelievably good his fingers felt, working me. His eyes never left mine as I moved against his fingers, moving my hips, trying to intensify his movements and the pleasure coming from them._

_The hand that was tracing the circles traveled further down my folds and Henry brushed his middle finger through my wetness, finding my entrance quickly. Before I knew it, his finger was sinking into me slowly,_ very _slowly, deeper and deeper until-  
  
Ding!  
  
_My eyes snapped open when I heard the sound of an incoming text message coming from my phone. My hands left my sensitive area when I remembered Henry was never here and I’d broken out of the trance.  
  
I hurried out of the shower, wanting to check my phone, which I stupidly left lying on my nightstand, as quickly as possible. _Maybe Henry had texted back!  
  
_ I toweled off as fast as I could before wrapping the towel around my body and rushing back into my bedroom _.  
_ I picked up my phone, only to see Phoebe’s name on the screen, with a text message written beneath it.  
  
**_Phoebe: Heard anything yet?  
  
_** I sighed disappointedly, realizing it wasn’t Henry who had texted me.  
I texted back a quick ‘ _Not yet,’_ before looking at the time.  
  
4 p.m., wow, I’d been in the shower a while.

  
I checked the message I’d sent to Henry and was shocked to see a small word underneath my message: _read.  
  
_ My heart skipped a beat as time seemed to stand still.  
  
 _He’d read the message. He’d read it without responding, he wanted nothing to do with me, he probably thought I was-  
  
Ding, dong!  
  
_The doorbell rang, prompting me to walk toward it, feeling the lump in my throat grow bigger and bigger. I opened the door without checking the peephole, forgetting I was only wearing a towel.  
  
I didn’t even look at the person at first, because I was too busy staring at my phone still. _Bastard didn’t even-  
  
_ ‘Hey,’ a deep, raspy voice made me look up.  
  
 _Henry._

 _  
_He was looking down at me with a smirk, those blue eyes piercing mine, all the while leaning his enormous arm against the doorway as he waited for me to say something back.

My jaw dropped at the sight of him. I stared for a moment, admiring the way his hair was damp and curly, like he’d just taken a shower. He had a tiny bit of scruff, almost invisible from a distance, but he was just close enough for me to see it. He wore a simple, black shirt and grey sweatpants. He looked hot as hell, even though he probably wasn’t trying to.  
  
His smirk spread into a toothy smile when he seemed to notice me catching myself staring, and I scrambled for words.  
  
‘H-hi, sorry, I, um…’ I started before he relieved me from my awkward stuttering by taking over the conversation.

‘So, now I’m a boozer, huh?’ he quirked his brow and, crossed his arms over his chest, accentuating the size of his biceps.

I locked the screen of my phone quickly to prevent him from seeing what I was looking at before finally finding my voice.

‘Well, that kind of depends on how you’re feeling. You hungover?’ I asked, trying and struggling to keep my eyes on his face and nowhere else.

He chuckled, looking at the ground before resting his gaze on me again.

‘I was when I woke up, feeling a lot better _now_ , though,’ he said while letting his gaze slide down to my legs with a smirk as his throat worked on a swallow.  
I squinted my eyes when he looked up at my face, his pupils blown. Smiling and crossing my arms in defiance, I felt the fabric of the towel scraping against my arm and remembered that that was in fact the _only_ piece of fabric I was wearing.  
My eyes widened, my smile quickly fading and he smirked as he saw me realizing that, his jaw clenching with amusement.

‘I um, I need to put on some…’ I choked while pointing over my shoulder to my room, indicating my closet.

‘Yeah,’ he nodded, still smirking as he followed me into the room.

I rushed into the closet, grabbing the first sweater and sweatpants I could find.  
  
‘So,’ he started when he saw me walking out of the closet, ‘I saw your text just now, and I figured I’d come over instead of texting,’ he winked as he sat down on the back of the sofa in my room.

‘How nice of you,’ I answered, walking toward him.

‘I _know,’_ he chirped as I stepped up to him, looking at my hand absent-mindedly as he took it into his own and pulled me to him. _Oh.  
  
_ I stood in between his thighs and he didn’t say anything for a moment. He was still looking at my hand as he rubbed his thumb over it once. I blushed at the intimate gesture and he seemed to sense that since he looked up at me, smiled, and sighed, shaking his head lightly.

‘I've been dying to see you again,’ he admitted, looking back down to where our hands were joined. My stomach fluttered at his words. _So he_ did _mean what he said last night…_  
  
‘I’m glad to hear that,’ I was too entranced by how small my hand felt in his to think of anything more interesting to say.

‘How about you?’ he asked softly and my eyes shot up to his face, not sure what he meant.

‘What?’ I asked dumbly and he chuckled softly as his eyes met mine.

‘Did you want to see me, too?’ he clarified, lacing his fingers through mine and caressing the side of my hand with his thumb again.

My eyes widened at his bold question.

He lifted his other hand and rested it on my waist, his eyes leaving mine to look at what his hands were doing. He had such a calm, patient expression on his face that made me feel safe. I decided that, at least in this moment, I could trust him in telling him how I felt. He blinked slowly, his eyes still following his hand, which was fiddling a bit with the fabric of my sweatshirt, not looking surprised I hadn’t answered his question yet.

‘Yes,’ I almost whispered and his eyes shot up as his hand froze. I looked down at him and offered a shy smile, immediately getting a bright one from him in return.  
  
‘ _Good,’_ he said softly, squeezing my side a little. I put my hand, the one that wasn’t holding his, on his forearm and looked down, smiling. _God, how corny am I?_  
Another moment of staring passed and in hopes of avoiding a silence, I spoke up.

‘So, do you want something to drink?’ I asked, stepping back a little, forcing his hand to let go of my side. That might’ve been a little harsh, but I had to do something to create distance before I’d jump him or something.  
  
A frown appeared on his face only for a split second, before it was replaced with a knowing smile, ‘Sure. I’d kill for a cold coke, right now,’ he said with a smirk. I bet he was seeing my flustered state. _Dammit!  
  
_ I nodded quickly, trying to get the images of him without that black, _very_ nicely fitting shirt of his out of my head.

I started walking toward the small kitchen area and he let go of my hand without protest. I bet he was still smirking at my back, though.  
  
Grabbing a can of coke from my small fridge, my hands were shaking with the sexual tension hanging between us. I turned around to find him right behind me and I almost bumped straight into his chest. Collecting myself and my heavy breathing, I handed him the can as calmly as possible, which only seemed to amuse him further.

‘So, I thought maybe we could order some pizza, watch a movie?’ Henry asked, smiling, clearly trying to put me at ease. It was working.

I smiled back knowingly, ‘I’d love that,’ I stated.

We ordered the pizza and we ate together, with me stealing my fair share of glances at Henry, only to find his eyes already on me every single time. Henry seemed to find an excuse to touch me every chance he got, a light touch of my hand, or a hand on my lower back whenever a possibility arose. Those simple moments only added to the arousal I’d felt ever since he’d shown up on at my room and it was reaching a boiling point when we finally sat back down on my sofa, turning on the TV and putting on a movie called _Catch me if you can._ It was the first movie that popped up and I had no idea what it was about, but I got the feeling I wouldn’t be able to really focus on watching a movie right now, anyway.  
We sat down in a way similar to that first night, except now, he pulled my feet onto his lap immediately as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

After about a few minutes of ‘watching’ the movie, I felt Henry’s hands creep underneath the loose legs of my sweatpants. His fingers trailed over my bare shins and slowly curved around and squeezed my calves. I felt goosebumps arise on my skin and I blushed, trying to keep my eyes on the screen.

However, when I heard a low, soft noise come out of his chest, I turned my head to him to find him looking at my face with blown out pupils.

‘You know,’ he started, his eyes fixed on mine, ‘last time we sat like this, I was aching to touch you like this.’  
I swallowed when he let his hands trail higher up my legs, almost reaching the backs of my knees with both hands.

‘I wanted to touch other parts of you, too, actually, but that would have been kind of inappropriate, seeing as you were fast asleep,’ he said in a low, raspy, _sexy_ voice.

I didn’t say anything and he chuckled softly. Surely he could see how worked up I was without needing me to speak. My chest heaved from my heavy breathing and I was sure my bra-less breasts were evidently visible through the fabric. Sure enough, his eyes shifted to my chest and his nostrils flared. I felt the fabric of his sweatpants shift and looked down quickly to see his pants starting to strain against his hardening cock. My eyes widened and I clenched my jaw, feeling heat rush to my stomach and sinking lower.  
  
‘Soph,’ his strained voice came as he tightened his fingers around my calves in the most delicious way, ‘I’ve been waiting to kiss you all night and I’m barely holding it together, here.’

I snapped my eyes from his straining pants up to his chest and face, seeing how his breath had seemed to have quickened, just like mine.

  
We sat there a few moments, staring at each other, chests heaving in anticipation.

  
‘Jus’ come here,’ he finally said in a much clearer voice, pulling his hands from under my sweatpants and leaning toward me to grab my hands and pull me to him.  
I launched myself forward, compelled by his words and, well, _him,_ and grabbed the back of his neck with one hand, steadying myself on his shoulder with the other. I touched my forehead to his for just a millisecond, looking into his eyes before diving for his mouth.  
Our lips met and fire crackled beneath my skin. His tongue grazed my lips, urging me to part them as he wrapped one arm around my back and put his other hand on my ribcage, right under my left breast. He seemed to feel that I wasn’t wearing a bra and inched his hand just a _little_ higher, to the place where my breast met the lower part of my chest. His thumb grazed the underside of my breast through my sweater, causing him to let out a groan.

‘ _Jesus_ ,’ he groaned into the kiss before flicking his tongue against my lips in an attempt to get me to open my mouth again. I broke the kiss and smirked at him as I shook my head, pressing my palm into one of his pecs. He gave me a confused, yet amused look and I decided it was now or never as I kissed along his jaw, all the way to his ear. I licked the edge of his ear before pressing closed mouthed kisses down his neck. His breathing was deep and ragged as his arm tightened around me, urging me to sling one leg over his lap, straddling him. My chest pressed up against his and my mouth reached the lowest point of his neck. I raked one hand through his hair as his head fell back and I pressed a single kiss to the middle of his throat. I licked a straight line all the way back up his neck and ground my hips into his at the same time, feeling his hardness rub against me.

‘ _Fuck, Soph,’_ he moaned, moving his hand up to my breast and squeezing it through my sweatshirt. The sounds he made got me so hot, I closed my eyes and arched my back and neck at which he pushed his back off the couch to close the distance between our torsos. He kissed my neck and sucked at the spot just above my collarbone he knew I loved, making my breath hitch. My hand squeezed his neck and his fingers found my nipple through my shirt, pinching it lightly.  
I pressed my lips together to hold back a moan, without success. A strangled ‘mmh’ sort of sound escaped my lips and I felt a puff of breath fanning across my neck, which I could only assume was caused by a soft chuckle from him.  
His hand left my breast and traveled down to the waistband of my sweatpants. One hand traveled further down behind me to squeeze my ass while the fingers of his other hand traveled down the front of the pants, pushing against my mound over the thick fabric. I twitched and he stopped, leaning back slightly and breathing heavily as he waited. I looked down at him and I saw an intense look on his face. _What was he doing?  
_ He cupped my neck with one hand in a way that made me feel safe, secure. He gave me one firm kiss to the mouth before asking,

  
‘What do you want to do, baby?’  
  


I don’t know what caused it, maybe it was the sincere look in his eyes, or the fact that he took the effort to ask me what I wanted, or the fact that he called me _baby,_ but I grabbed his hand from my neck and lifted my shirt a little before placing his hand on my bare side and sliding it down to my hip. I was sure he could feel my marks there, and he blinked slowly, knowingly, not taking his eyes off mine.

‘I just…’ I started, not sure what it was exactly that I wanted, ‘I just want to feel your hands on me.’  
  
His eyes softened and he squeezed my hip lightly before leaning back in and kissing my lips softly, sweetly. My stomach fluttered at how intimate it felt and I let one of my hands travel down his shirt, grabbing the hem of it and starting to pull it upward. He broke the kiss and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

‘What?’ I asked innocently, ‘I think any woman would want you shirtless in this situation, no?’  
  
He seemed to find that funny because he let out a laugh before pulling at the back of his shirt, taking it off quickly and tossing it somewhere in the room. I leaned back with my hands on his shoulders, taking in his naked torso for the first time and I almost groaned in frustration. The toned skin, the muscles, the chest hair… _The fucking chest hair…  
_ Everything about him was divine.  
 _  
_I let my hands wander over his chest, my fingers fiddling with said chest hair as he moved both his hands back underneath my shirt, a questioning look on his face as if asking for permission. I nodded reassuringly, letting him know that everything was alright. He moved further down and his fingers creeped underneath the waistband of my pants, moving to my back and squeezing both ass cheeks firmly. I moaned and squeezed the hard flesh of his chest in my hands. His hands moved up again and he wrapped his arms around my back as he turned us over, laying me down on the couch on my back as he hovered over me and kissed me again, slipping his tongue into my mouth dominantly.  
His hands wandered over my sides and brushed the undersides of my breasts once, but then he moved down and I felt his fingers hook around the waistband of my pants. Our lips parted and he rested his forehead against mine.  
  
‘Can I take these off?’ he asked breathlessly in a low voice. I nodded eagerly and he lifted off me to be able to pull the pants down, freeing my legs one at a time.  
His hands trailed all the way up my legs, making me shiver and he kissed my neck again.  
  


‘ _So soft_ ,’ he mumbled into my neck and I let out a sigh in response.

I felt the back of his hand gently move across the front of my panties, which I was sure were soaked. I whimpered when his knuckle brushed my clit in a particularly pleasurable way and my thighs twitched as I lifted my head to try and look at what he was doing. He pressed a kiss to my forehead before letting his fingers trail over the waistband of my panties.

‘You okay if these go, too?’ he asked with an eager tone to his voice that I hadn’t heard before. I looked into his eyes and saw that there was almost no blue left in them with how wide his pupils were blown. _Was I really having this effect on him?_  
I nodded slowly but surely, trusting him. He kissed my cheek and moved to pull off the panties slowly, running the palm of his hand over the side of each of my legs.

Once they were off, I instinctively pressed my legs together, the cold air hitting my wetness. He wasn’t having that, though. He slid a hand from one of my knees to where my thighs were pressed together, parting them slowly. His eyes were fixed on mine when he settled between my legs and his hand inched closer and closer to my center. As soon as his fingers reached my warmth, I jumped a little at the contact and his eyes flicked down for a millisecond, unable to resist seeing everything for himself. He then leaned over me and kissed me again, putting one hand beside my head to keep his weight from crushing me while the fingers of his other hand finally found my clit.  
He let his index finger brush over it twice and I twitched an equal amount of times, moaning into his mouth, allowing him full access to my tongue. He opened up my folds a little with his fingers before pressing his index and middle finger against my clit without warning. I let out a surprised, but pleasure-laced noise and he started moving his fingers up and down over my clit. At one point, he pressed a little too hard, making me hiss in discomfort, breaking our kiss.

He paused and relieved the pressure on my clit before resting his forehead against mine once more.

‘That too much?’ He whispered. I flushed with embarrassment but nodded, wanting to be honest.  
  
‘Sorry, baby,’ he apologized and chuckled lightly, ‘Just tell me if you don’t like something and I’ll stop, okay?’ he told me, pressing a sweet kiss to my lips before waiting for me to respond.  
  
I nodded shyly at him and slid my hand from his neck to the skin between his shoulder blades, caressing it, letting him know how much I appreciated how considerate he was being.   
_  
_He pressed his index finger back against my clit, a little softer this time. That felt good, _so good,_ and I moaned when he kissed me passionately.  
My leg arched up and rubbed over his side. He sat back on his knees, no longer hovering over me as he brought his free hand to join the hand that was working me. As his index finger continued rubbing vertically over my clit, Henry added his other hand, pressing his middle finger just under my clit, tracing the torturous circles around the underside of it. My breath hitched at the enhanced sensations and my chest heaved even more intensely.

The hand that was tracing the circles traveled further down and Henry brushed his middle finger along my wetness. I felt his finger gathering it up before spreading it over my folds entirely. God, that was so hot. _He_ was so hot.

‘Mm,’ I moaned as his finger found my entrance, touching it lightly, feeling the edges of the sensitive skin of it before leaving the spot again, teasing me.

‘Please, Henry,’ I whimpered, wanting to feel his fingers inside me.

  
I heard a distant chuckle coming from his chest before he moved his finger back to my entrance, touching it lightly again, spreading my newly formed wetness once more before slowly letting his thick middle finger sink inside me.  
  
I tensed up, feeling myself clench around his finger. It stung and he wasn’t even halfway in. _Jesus, I hadn’t done this in a while.  
_ My hands squeezed the fabric of the couch as I held my eyes shut tightly. I felt exposed with him sitting back like that and suddenly didn’t feel as comfortable as I had before.  
And just like that, he seemed to notice my discomfort again and leaned back over me, one hand leaving my clit to support himself as he replaced his index finger with his thumb, letting it glide over my soaking wet clit as his middle finger stilled inside me. He kissed my cheek and cupped my neck, whispering comforting things in my ear.

‘ _Shh,_ s’alright, I’ve got you,’ he said softly as I gripped his neck and whimpered, still keeping my eyes shut.

‘Just _relax_ , relax for me,’ he coaxed, kissing my forehead and cheek again before going for my neck. I slowly felt myself relax and unclench, allowing him to press his finger in deeper until he was buried inside me to the knuckle. It didn’t hurt anymore and only added to the pleasure he continued to give me with his thumb. I moaned as his finger curled inside me, rubbing over a particular sensitive spot inside I’d never felt before.  
  
‘Mmm, _that’s it_ ,’ he murmured in between kissing my neck and he pressed his ring finger inside me as well. I was caught by surprise and felt myself clench again, the uncomfortable sting returning, but as Henry sucked the spot under my ear, it kind of felt like he was forcing my attention back to him and urging me to remember what he said before. I relaxed again and the pain disappeared almost immediately. He groaned approvingly into my neck and he licked it once more before coming back up and kissing my mouth fiercely.  
He moved his thumb over me faster and crooked both fingers inside me, pumping them in and out, letting them both rub over that newfound spot inside me. I felt my body go rigid, and my stomach clenched as the pleasure intensified.  
Strangled sounds escaped my body as I was no longer able to focus enough to kiss Henry back. I squeezed Henry’s neck, holding onto him when every muscle in my body seemed to tighten, twitch and quiver.  
I opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes were so focused on my face, his bicep and pec were contracting with every pump of his fingers, his jaw was clenched in concentration. The sound of his rough panting turned me on even more. 

‘ _Oh, Henry,’_ I whimpered desperately as I was forced to close my eyes, the sensations becoming too much.

‘ _Come on, baby,’_ he urged me, moving his fingers even faster over and inside me.  
  
I reached a boiling point, seeing nothing but stars when I felt my entire body tense, my back arching against him, my head falling back with my mouth hanging open in ecstasy. Not a sound escaped my throat as I stopped breathing and finally hit my climax, feeling it higher and deeper than ever before. When I finally breathed out, all of the air left my lungs at once, and I let everything I was feeling come out with it.

‘ _Ohhh, f-fuck, fuck!_ ’ I choked out, fighting for breath as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, holding him as close to me as possible, burying my head in his shoulder. He slowed his hand’s movements until he wasn’t moving at all, pulling his fingers out of me slowly, making me twitch. I leaned back and opened my eyes just in time to see him wrap his tongue around his fingers, sucking my wetness off them with hooded eyes and I moaned at the sight, causing his eyes to flick over mine.  
‘Couldn’t resist,’ he smiled, resting a little more of his weight on me, which I gladly accepted.

I blushed. Even with what we just did, I still felt a little shy, so turned my head away, pressing my lips together. He kissed the part of my neck and cheek that were exposed to him, making me let out a breathless chuckle as I turned my head back to look at him. He smiled and moved to kiss my mouth, only to pause with his head inches away from mine.

‘Can I?’ he asked, his fingers running over my bottom lip and I frowned at him. _Why couldn’t he?_

‘I might taste a little different, you know, with the, um…’ he said, his eyes flicking to my folds. 

It was now my turn to _not_ be shy, so I grabbed his neck and lifted my head, kissing him and running my tongue over his lips almost immediately. He groaned into the kiss and opened his mouth, which caused me to slip my tongue into his mouth. I could indeed taste myself on his tongue faintly, making me feel hot in a way I couldn’t describe. We kissed for a few more minutes, with him sweetly caressing my side and face. However, when I hesitantly reached down to still find him hard, I self-consciously tried to stroke him through his pants, even though I had no idea what I was doing. _He must want something in return, right?  
  
_ He pulled away from the kiss and shook his head lightly as he looked at me with soft eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled it away from the bulge in his pants, only to put it back on his neck where I had held him before.

I frowned at him questioningly and he kissed my forehead before speaking.

‘Tonight’s not about me,’ he said with his perfect deep voice.  
  
‘B-but you’re…’ I said, gesturing to his bulge. _He was rock hard.  
  
_ ‘Doesn’t matter,’ he whispered in my ear before pressing a last kiss to my neck and getting up off the couch.  
He shoved an arm under my shoulders and another under the backs of my knees before lifting me up and cradling me, making me yelp as he started walking me to the bedroom with me in his arms and laying me down on the bed. Both his arms rested at my sides as he checked the time on my alarm clock. 11 p.m.

‘It’s getting late, you should get some sleep, big day tomorrow,’ he wiggled his brows and smirked.  
Tomorrow we’d start shooting _The Witcher_ and I was scheduled for a technically challenging, but very fun fight scene.

I smiled as he kissed me before moving to get up. _Wait, where was he going?  
_ I shot up and grabbed his hand before he was out of reach. His head snapped back to me.

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ I asked him with a coy smile.

‘Oh, um, I don't expect you to have me in your bed immediately-’ he started, but I shook my head and pulled him back by his hand, lacing my fingers in his.

  
‘Cavill, stop being such a wuss. There’s no way you’re leaving this room after… _all that_ ,’ I said to him, averting my eyes when I indicated the whole fingering situation.  
  
His face lit up at me suggesting he stayed over, flashing me that toothy smile that I found _so_ sexy.

‘Alright, Harris, I’ll stay,’ he chuckled, ‘Jus’ let me get my shirt,’ he said, getting up and walking out of the room. I sighed and got up from the bed, grabbing a clean pair of panties when Henry re-emerged from the small living room with his shirt in one hand, a towel in the other. I frowned at him questioningly.

‘You might wanna, you know… _towel off,’_ Henry stated awkwardly, biting his lip to hold back a smile. My eyes grew twice their original size upon understanding what he meant, blushing heavily as he held his hand out to give me the towel. I didn’t take it from him, though, I just stood in front of him silently before giving him directions.

‘Go ahead,’ I told him, only half-believing I’d just said that.

His eyes widened and he seemed delighted as he dropped to his knees, holding my hip with one hand, letting the towel slide in between my legs, slowly wiping my wetness away. There was something so sensual about it, I couldn’t keep my eyes off him as he stared up at me until I was all ‘ _toweled off’,_ as he so beautifully put it.  
He leaned forward and kissed the sensitive skin where my thigh met my hipbone before throwing the towel on the ground and getting up, kissing me once as he slowly towered over me again, making my head tilt back as his lips touched mine.

When we broke apart, I put on my clean panties quickly as he moved to put his sweatshirt back on. I frowned at him.

‘I think you’d better leave that off,’ I stated and he chuckled at me in surprise, as if he hadn’t expected me to say that. He obliged, though, and his shirt was tossed on the ground next to the bed.   
I crawled onto my side of the bed as he did the same to his. I lay down facing him, not sure what to do.

‘You’re too far away,’ he stated, reaching one arm out to me, urging me to scoot closer. I obliged and his arm went around my waist. His head lifted off his pillow to kiss my cheek.

‘Turn around,’ he whispered in my ear and his proximity compelled me to do whatever the hell he wanted.

I did as he said and I felt him move closer to me, his bare chest pressing up against my clothed back as he rested one hand on my belly. His other arm slid underneath my neck, his bicep forming an extra sort of pillow for my head while letting his arm rest on the mattress. His hand shifted, working its way under my shirt to rest in the same place, only this time he could touch my bare skin. His thumb caressed my stomach softly.

‘Is this okay?’ he asked softly while nuzzling his face in my neck, pecking it a few times. My heart fluttered at his intimate gesture and I nodded, not wanting to speak. I rested my hand on his arm, which felt like an armor around me.

He didn’t say anything for a few minutes and my eyes started to get heavy until he spoke up again.

‘Sophia?’

‘ _Hmm?_ ’ I answered, my eyes still closed.

‘Can I ask you something personal?’

‘ _Hmm_ ,’ I approved, letting my hand slide up his arm a little higher.

‘Was that your first orgasm? At the hands of someone else, I mean,’ he clarified as my eyes flew open, heat flowing to my face.

I took a deep breath before answering, ‘Um, y-yeah, it was,’ I confirmed, feeling a little ashamed at my inexperience.

I felt him smile against my neck and he pulled me against him a little tighter.

‘Did you… you know, enjoy it?’ he asked, sounding shy. My hand squeezed his arm, surprised he even had to ask that.

‘Are you kidding me?’ I asked, stunned, turning around to face him. Why was he asking me this?

He stared down at me with an expecting and slightly unsure look on his face, which prompted me to answer.

  
'Of course I did,' I said quietly, turning back around, but he seemed pleased with my answer as he caressed my belly and kissed the nape of my neck in response.

I hesitated for a second, wanting to ask him the same thing, but I was sure he'd done this hundreds of times before with other women.

‘What is it?’ he mumbled against my neck. I was astounded by how quickly he was catching on to my quirks.

‘I was just wondering…’ I started reluctantly, ‘Did you? Enjoy it, I mean?’  
  
I heard him breath in deeply through his nose, his large hand sliding further upward under my shirt, nearly reaching my breast as he settled it on my ribcage, squeezing lightly.

‘Hell, you have no idea,’ he almost whispered in a low voice against the skin of my neck, which prompted me to turn toward him once more to give him an incredulous look.  
  
'Oh, come on, I'm sure you've done this a thousand times before, so it couldn't have-' I didn't get to finish that sentence, because Henry silenced me with a demanding kiss.   
  
  
'Sorry,' he said when I came up for air, 'I just had to stop you from saying silly things,' he teased, tracing his fingertips along my neck.   
  
'All you need to know is this: I think you're talented, smart and you turn me on like nobody's business,' he continued even though I was blushing like crazy. 

'So, to answer your question: yes, I did enjoy it, _very much.'_

When I opened my mouth to argue, he silenced me by squeezing my side and flicking his tongue against my neck before closing his lips over my pulse point and sucking gently. 

  
'And how many times I have or haven't done this before isn't relevant, 'cause I want to be here with you. Only you.' 

I let out a deep breath, feeling relieved and giddy as his head dipped down and he touched his lips to mine, his tongue grazing mine once before pulling away and laying himself back down, pulling me against him snugly.  
  


'Okay?' He asked against my hair, caressing my side with his hand. 

  
I smiled to myself, covering his hand with mine and lacing our fingers together before nodding. 

  
'Okay,' I said quietly, before soon falling asleep, drifting off as if Henry holding me was the most natural thing in the world.


	14. Henry & Sophia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, I've been busy with work lately :(.  
> I'll have to do some plot-planning next, to figure out how the story will proceed, so it might also take a while before the next one is uploaded. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one!

  
Henry

  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night, my face feeling hot, _too hot_. I lifted my head, realizing it had still been buried in Sophia’s neck as I felt the cold air hit the thin layer of sweat that had formed on my forehead. Sophia’s back was still pressed snugly against my chest and our legs had tangled together while we were sleeping. I smiled at the sight of her as I brushed a strand of her hair out of the way and a bit of moonlight illuminated her face. I pressed a soft kiss to her temple, careful not to wake her up. She was fast asleep, and she sighed deeply as she shifted backwards a little, causing her back to press against me even more tightly. Her round arse briefly grazed the bulge in my pants in a way that made me hold my breath for a moment as I tried not to get hard, _again._

It’d taken me _so_ long to calm down after I’d made her come earlier, I’d thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest with lust at one point. She’d looked so _fucking_ sexy, I didn’t think I could ever get enough of her.  
My hand was still on her bare skin, but it’d shifted more upwards and to her side, the underside of one of her small breasts pressing deliciously against my fingers.

Wanting to remove myself from any possible hard-on-triggers, I let my hand slide down her side and I rubbed my thumb over the soft skin before sliding my hand further down to her thigh.

Her entire body felt like cream to me, she was so soft it was making my head spin. I was anxious to feel all of her skin on me. Everything about her was intoxicating, from her stormy, green eyes and long hair, her small, yet perfectly shaped breasts to her wide hips and strong legs. I had never felt this kind of desire for anyone before, which kind of worried me.  
Actually, I was really worried, which was completely out of character for me. I never really worried. Worrying was not my thing. But then again, I wasn’t sure what we were exactly, we hadn’t discussed it, really. We weren’t officially a couple or anything, but we weren’t seeing other people, either. _Right?_

I couldn’t even see myself actually enjoying seeing someone other than Sophia. Did she feel the same? What if she didn’t?

 _  
God, what was she doing to me?  
  
_ She was making me rethink events from my past that hadn’t been on my mind for a long time. Her insecurities reminded me of when I was bullied in school. How, even at present, I always felt like I wasn’t quite good enough. There were always things that could be better, things I could improve about myself. It was confronting, how she somehow evoked those thoughts. I didn’t sign up for a trip down memory lane. I didn’t want to feel insecure, unsure about myself, or unworthy of her. 

She triggered something inside of me, feelings and memories I thought I’d let go of long ago. Things I didn’t easily talk about with anyone, not even my closest friends or family. _  
  
_My head was spinning with my apprehensive thoughts and I felt like I was burning up. I needed to take a breather. My hand left her skin as I untangled our legs carefully and I walked towards the balcony to breath in the fresh night air. I opened the sliding door slightly and slipped outside, closing it behind me. The night sky was clear, littered with a variety of stars. There was a crescent moon, lighting up the balcony from one side, causing my shadow to spread over it as I walked towards and stood at the railing. I took a deep breath to try and slow my heartbeat. I leaned my elbows on the railing and bent my torso a little to run my hands over my face, then through my hair. I folded my hands together and stared into the distance, looking at all the small lights downtown that were visible from the hotel as I tried to get my mind off overthinking everything.  
I wasn’t doing a great job at pulling myself together so far, though. The universe wasn’t working in my favour, either when I heard the door slide open and jerked my head around, only to find Sophia standing in the doorway, wearing a white T-shirt, which, to be frank, didn’t really hide _anything,_ and tight sleeping shorts.

Of course, her long, dark hair was flowing down her back, swaying lightly when the light breeze from outside hit it.

And to top it all off, the moonlight shone on her tanned skin in a way that made every muscle, curve and dip in her body stand out even more than usual.

 _This was getting ridiculous.  
_  
‘Hey,’ her voice was soft and a little husky, from sleep, I supposed. I gulped and blinked as she approached me with a small, sleepy smile on her face. I couldn’t speak.

  
‘I had to change, the bed was too hot and I woke up all sweaty,’ she continued, smiling. _Well, that makes two of us.  
  
_ ‘What are you doing out here?’ she asked when she reached me and stood in front of me. I leaned back against the railing and I squeezed it with my hands as I stared into her eyes, desire and worried thoughts battling in my head.

I looked up at the stars again and sighed. I didn’t realize for how long I was silent until her voice filled my ears again.

‘Henry?’ she asked, her unsure tone making me snap out of it. I looked down at her worried face, furrowed brows and questioning eyes.

‘You okay?’ she asked, still looking worried and I felt a need to put her at ease.

‘Yeah, yeah,’ I nodded, looking at the ground, ‘Just grabbing some fresh air, I woke up sweaty, too,’ I put on a smile, hoping to convince her that that was all.

She didn’t buy it, though, just like I thought.

‘Was that the only reason you needed fresh air?’ she stepped back a little and crossed her arms over her chest, causing her breasts to be pushed up a little. If we were going to have a serious conversation, she was going to have to _not_ do that anymore.   
  
Hoping she didn’t notice me staring, I nodded, my jaw clenching.

‘Sorry, Cavill, not buying that,’ she said, looking up at me defiantly, those arms still crossed over her damn chest. _She’s feisty, I’ll give her that._

‘What’s really going on here?’ she pushed when I didn’t say anything.

I couldn’t tell her. I didn’t even really know what was going on myself. What would I say? “ _You remind me of childhood problems I thought I’d already processed mentally”_? I couldn’t do that. She’d think I was crazy, or worse, she’d think I only saw her as some insecure little girl, which was _not_ true. It was the fact that she came out of a period of being bullied as a strong person who was open about her insecurities that really got to me. That was something I’d never managed to do. I never talked openly about the effect that period had had on me. I just told everyone that the kids that bullied me for being fat were ‘kids being kids’, and that I had moved on. It was true, the ‘kids being kids’ part, but I was only now realizing the blow my self-esteem had taken back then and even more confrontational, the effect it still had on it. I still felt a constant need to prove myself, to let people see that I’ve changed, even in situations where I shouldn’t care what other people think of me.  
I wasn’t ready to tell _her_ that, though. I could tell by the way she looked at me that she saw me as a strong, confident guy, who didn’t seem to have a care in the world. I liked being looked at in that way and I didn’t want that to change, at least not yet.

She was still looking at me with a frown as she waited for my answer. I sighed deeply and turned away from her to look at the city lights again.

‘It’s nothing, Soph-’ I was interrupted by a smack against the back of my head. It wasn’t hard, I could tell she wasn’t really trying to actually hurt me. It was more of a frustrated, attention-grabbing sort of smack. I spun back around, locking eyes with her and I stared at her in surprise, my mouth hanging open. She stared back at me with a fire in her eyes.

‘Did you just _smack_ me?’ I blurted out, unable to stop a laugh from escaping my chest.

She looked at me in that defiant way again, the way she does when she’s trying to be all tough.

‘Yes, you _dumbass!’_ Sophia exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air comically. I bit back a smile at how hilariously dramatic she was being. It wouldn’t be long until I was going to put a stop to her little show and get her mind somewhere else.

‘I know something’s up, so you better tell me or I’ll-’ she raised her hand and smacked my bicep in the same way she’d smacked my head.

I tried to keep a straight face, but she just looked way too comical right now. And sexy. _Fuck, she looked fucking hot_. I couldn’t stop another laugh from escaping, and she joined me, knowing she didn’t look the least bit threatening at all.

  
‘No, but seriously, Henry,’ she laughed, ‘I _will_ get it out of you! If anything, believe that.’

She raised her arm to do it again, but I decided playtime was over. I had to have her. _Now.  
_ I grabbed her wrist swiftly before her hand connected with my arm and pulled her to me. The sound of her laughing seemed to fly away with the light breeze that hit us, a shocked little gasp went into her throat. Her chest crashed into mine and I grabbed her waist with my other hand, holding her against me. I bowed my head until our faces were mere inches apart.

‘Is that so?’ I asked, my voice coming out gravelly.

She sucked in a breath as her free hand landed on my bare chest to steady herself, her eyes flicking from my eyes to my lips and back to my eyes again. She stayed silent.  
I released her wrist, letting my hand slide over her arm, smiling at the goosebumps I could feel on her skin. I liked to think they weren’t just from the fresh night breeze. I reached her shoulder and I slowly moved her hair away from her neck, grazing my fingertips along the skin there.

‘ _Henry_ ,’ she warned, but I noticed her little shiver, even though she was trying really hard to hide it.

‘ _Sophia,’_ I retorted, smirking when I let my hand slide under the backside of her shirt, feeling out the bare skin of her back gently. I noticed her breathing quicken and her chest was heaving against mine, the only thing separating our skin being the thin fabric of her T-shirt. I let my fingers slide from her neck down to her collarbone, followed by shamelessly letting my palm slide over her nipple. Her hands twitched on my chest, making me snap my eyes up at hers. Her eyes fluttered closed under my touch, the light making it seem as if her eyelashes were brushing her cheekbone. I pressed my hand to her back to bring her body even closer to mine and moved my hand from her breast to her throat. I saw her eyes widen when my fingers wrapped around it. My thumb pushed against the side of her jaw gently, urging her to bend her head backwards. I bent my neck, pressing a kiss on the underside of her throat, just above her collarbone where I knew she was sensitive. Her head fell back as she grabbed my neck and slid her hand up into my hair, fisting it.

I sucked, nearly hard enough to leave a mark, gliding my tongue over the skin afterwards to sooth the ache. She pulled my hair harder and wrapped her other arm around my shoulder, her nails raking over one of my shoulder blades and _fucking hell,_ that felt good. _  
_She was panting when a raspy sound escaped with one of her heavy exhales. I needed to hear that again.

I sucked once more, my hand leaving her throat and moving under her shirt. My hand inched up to her chest and my fingers found her bare nipple, rubbing over it purposefully before giving it a slight pinch. The feeling of holding her bare breast in my hand for the first time was indescribable.

I felt her upper arms twitch around my shoulders while she moaned my name under her breath and I littered her neck with kisses until I reached her jaw, lifting my head and looking into her eyes.

Sophia

We were both panting as we stared at each other. My head was fuzzy, desire had washed away all interest I had in what was bothering him before. He didn’t seem bothered, now, and I couldn’t resist him. I had no restraint when it came to him and _my god,_ he looked so hot right now, shirtless, with the moonlight shining on his huge, muscular body. The blue of his eyes was even more prominent in this lighting. His large hand was still on my breast, pausing, _waiting_ as he stared at me, urging me to make my move since he’d already made his. His eyes were blazing and I tried to hold it together as I softly caressed his cheek and neck, making him wait. I saw his jaw clench and he blinked at me slowly. He squeezed my breast in his hand, and not gently at that. I was surprised at how much I liked it _._

He seemed to notice when I gasped lightly and looked down at his hand before looking back at his face. He cocked a brow, looking at me challengingly. He was still patiently waiting for me to take action, even though his chest was heaving undeniably. When he wet his lips, I was done for.  
I grabbed his neck and pulled him down, finally kissing him, hard. His mouth was eager on mine as our mouths opened simultaneously, our tongues meeting almost immediately. Henry’s arms wrapped around my back and I scraped my nails over the spot where his spine met his neck. He squeezed me tighter and I heard a low, rumbling ‘ _mhm_ ’ sound come from his chest. I began to let my hands slide down to his chest, but one of his arms left my back and quickly grabbed my hand, putting it back on the spot on his back as he kissed my jaw. I was confused for a second, but when his rough voice muttered ‘ _Do that again’_ , I smiled to myself and caressed the spot gently before scratching it again, trying to reach as far down his back as I could. I heard a sharp breath go into his nose in response as his teeth nipped at my jaw gently. I suddenly paused, so briefly it was almost unnoticeable, when I felt him harden with me still pressed against him, making me feel every twitch and jerk of his cock as he grew bigger and bigger.

I pulled back, forcing his lips off my jaw as I traced his lower lip, which was plump and a deep shade of pink from kissing me, with my index finger. His hands went on my waist as my hand slid down to his gigantic pecs, feeling around his chest hair before moving further down to his rock-hard abs. His stomach tensed when I touched it, making his six- no, wait, _eight-_ pack even more evident. I felt his eyes burning on my face, which made me feel nervous but empowered at the same time. In a brave moment, I looked down at his bulge; it was even bigger than I imagined. _And I’d had my fair share of imaginations about it._

  
I looked up at him to find his eyes burning with what I could only describe as desire, all while waiting patiently as he stared hard at my face, letting me explore him at my own pace. His chest was heaving, though, so I wasn’t sure how much restraint he had left in him. I knew his lust was slowly taking over as one of his hands made its way to the waistband of my sleeping shorts, his fingers trying to pry into them. I grabbed his wrist and stopped him, putting it back on my waist. I smiled deviously at him when his face contorted into a confused expression.

‘ _It's_ _my turn now,’_ I told him in a near whisper. His eyebrows raised, only to relax again when his eyelids fluttered as I pressed a kiss to his collarbone, flicking the skin with my tongue before my mouth found his nipple. I swirled my tongue around it, while still feeling out his stomach with my hands.  
This was the third time I’d felt him hard against me, and I wanted to make him feel as good as he did me just a few hours ago. I’d never pleasured a man with anything other than plain sex, though, and I was nervous my lack of experience would disappoint him.  
His hands slid under my shirt again and slid up and down my sides, his hands lingering on my stretch marks. _Why did he do that?_

I tensed and tore my mouth from his chest to see his expression and was surprised to see a look of complete lustfulness on his face.

He noticed my surprise and shook his head before snatching up my lips with his, kissing me softly before speaking.

‘ _You have no idea how amazing you look right now_ ,’ he whispered with his forehead against mine.  
I let out a breath I’d apparently been holding and went back to kissing his chest. I let my hands wander lower and lower, nearing the still hard flesh of his member. His stomach tightened more and more as I got closer. I stopped kissing his stomach to look at what I was doing. Looking past him to see him still leaning against the thin, fragile looking railing, I grabbed his sexy, veiny forearms and pulled him away from the edge of the balcony, only to push him back against the wall on our right. That felt a little more secure. A low chuckle rolled from his lips and he still caressed and occasionally squeezed my sides, which made me feel more at ease with what I was about to do.

I let my hands go from his stomach to the waistband of his sweatpants slowly, then further down to his thighs. The muscles there tightened under my hands and I heard the sharp intake of his breath.

One of my hands slid back up and I let my middle finger and ring finger run over his bulge as lightly as I could. His breath hitched and I looked up to see him looking at me almost pleadingly, even though I could tell he was trying to stay patient with me. I loved seeing him so worked up, and I loved being the cause of it even more.

As I reached the tip of his cock through his pants, I slid my hand down again, letting the same fingers graze it, this time creating a little more friction. I studied his reactions as his chest heaved irregularly and heavily and I squeezed his thigh with the hand that was still resting on it.

I got more daring and I let my palm feel him out more surely before hooking my fingers into the waistband of his pants and looking up at him for permission. He nodded eagerly, that pleading, lustful look still in his eyes. I pulled the pants down his legs and he stepped out of them, leaving him in only his black boxer shorts. _Jesus,_ he looked out of this world.

The outline of his cock was clearly visible through the boxers, giving me a first real indication of his size. I let both hands slide up his bulge again, feeling him out more accurately, but it wasn’t enough. I needed to see him.  
My hands landed on the waistband of his boxers and as I started tugging at them, he quickly pushed his back off the wall and grabbed my wrists, stopping me. I looked up at him confusedly and frowned.

‘Look, y-you… you don’t have to-’ he panted, looking at me intensely as every inch of his body seemed to be screaming the exact opposite.

‘But I want to,’ I shot back, looking at him sharply, not understanding where this was coming from.

‘I just don’t want you to feel obligated or anything, because I-’ he started and my eyes softened. Even in this state, he was trying to make me comfortable. My stomach fluttered at the sight of him, so worked up, fighting his arousal for me.

I didn’t let him finish and gently pushed him back against the wall and kissed him softly. He _hmm’_ ed desperately against my lips, making me feel that much more eager to please him.

‘Henry, I don’t feel obligated. I just want to make _you_ feel good this time _,’_ I whispered against his lips, at which another feverish sound left his chest in anticipation. I grabbed his boxers again, tugging them down slowly.

His cock sprang free as I pushed his underwear further down and I felt his breath fanning over me when he sighed in relief. I looked down and froze for a second, not really able to say or do anything. He was huge, long and thick and veiny and _oh my god,_ how could this ever fit _anywhere_?

‘What?’ he asked breathlessly as he cupped my cheek, still panting like crazy.

‘I-I just.. I mean-’ I paused, unable to look away from his penis, ‘You’re gonna have to tell me what to do,’ I finally huffed out.

He let out a soft chuckle and tipped my chin up before kissing me deeply. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his naked body, his cock pressing on my covered stomach, which was making me feel all kinds of things.

His hands found the hem of my T-shirt.

  
‘Can I take this off?’ he asked, holding my hips firmly. When I hesitated, his eyes turned pleading.

  
‘Please?’ he begged.  
I blinked and nodded slowly, hypnotized by the way he was looking at me. He acted quickly, pulling the shirt up and over my head, my hair falling around my face wildly. His eyes raked down my chest and his breathing got even more heavy, if that was even possible, as he looked me over.  
I got nervous at him seeing me like this, so exposed, and I moved my arms up to cover myself. He cocked his head and looked at me softly before letting his hands run down my upper arms and finally resting them on my sides. He didn’t force my arms down but kissed me slowly and deeply until I felt comfortable enough to wrap my arms around his neck. He moved down and kissed the swell of my breasts, nipping carefully at my skin.  
  


‘ _That better?’_ he mumbled against my skin, his tongue darting out and licking a straight line upward to my collarbone.

‘ _Oh, mhm,’_ I nodded, folding my lips together as my hands slid into his hair. He chuckled softly at my response and kissed my lips once before pulling back and looking at my body again, this time without my arms blocking his view. He pulled me closer against him, my lower stomach creating friction against his cock. He moaned, very softly, his eyes closing and his breath deep and heavy as he rocked his hips forward a little, his cock sliding over my stomach in the most erotic way. My knees felt weak at how hot he was right then.

‘ _Fuck,_ you’re _so_ sexy, Soph,’ he gritted out, his mouth slightly opening at the pleasure he undoubtably felt. Even though I blushed at his words, I loved the way he talked when we were like this. I got the feeling he was still holding back on the talking, though.  
  


Looking at him was mesmerizing. I let my tongue run over his mouth before snatching his bottom lip between my lips and releasing it. His biceps tightened and relaxed in response and he looked down at me with slightly opened eyes, licking his lips again as he still held me against his body. I let one hand slide down over his chest and stomach and slid my palm over his penis without hesitating. Henry sucked in his stomach and his hips jerked in surprise at the pleasure he was feeling, his eyes shooting open, his arousal in them so clear that there was no blue left to be seen. I felt along the underside of his cock, sliding down until my fingers felt his balls and I decided to experiment a little. I leaned back a little to create some distance so I could look at what I was doing. My fingers caressed his balls gently, after which I let my hand cup his balls entirely. He jerked again, his hands squeezing my waist.  
Simultaneously, my other hand fell away from his neck to feel his tip, which was damp. I circled my index finger over the dampness, enjoying the way he jumped at my touch. I all of a sudden felt the strong urge to taste it. I swiped my tongue along my finger and closed my eyes. It tasted weird, a little salty, but not bad. I heard a growl come from Henry’s lips and before I knew it he was grabbing my neck and clashing our lips together in a hard, heated kiss. He moaned into my mouth, which encouraged me to bring my fingers back to his member and squeeze his balls a little. I let my thumb rub along the underside of his cock and he jerked when I traced along the spot just under his tip. Our lips broke apart as he sucked in air in a particularly harsh way, but he held his hand clasped around the back of my neck. I rubbed a little harder on that same spot, which resulted in him lifting his head and letting it fall back against the wall, his lips slightly parted, all the while keeping his eyes on mine. The look in his eyes stirred something in me and I kissed his chest, sucking lightly at his skin as I slowly wrapped my fingers around his tip. I moved my hand down slowly and then back up, not sure how tightly I should grip him or how fast I should move. I looked up at him questioningly and he swallowed before dropping his head to mine and giving me a quick kiss to the forehead.

'T-tighter baby,’ he choked out. I rubbed the spot under his tip he seemed to like once before looking at his face and smiling sweetly when he let out a strangled sound.

‘Please,' he pleaded with me, at which I responded immediately by gripping him harder. I loved hearing him beg, seeing that I could make him feel as good as he did me.

He squeezed the back of my neck once when I started stroking him with my tighter grip, his breath fanning heavily over me as occasional groans escaped his lips. Sweat slowly appeared on his chest and forehead, wetting his hair a little.  
His hand slipped from my neck down to my chest while his other one rubbed up and down my waist. He squeezed one of my breasts and then took my nipple between his fingers, pinching it. I squeezed him in my hand a little harder before relaxing again, pumping up and down a little faster. My other hand left his balls and reached up to caress his face, which seemed to prompt him to dip his head down and kiss me, repeatedly. His breath increased more and more and I turned my hand so that with my next stroke my thumb would hit the spot near his tip.  
He choked on a breath when it did.

‘ _Oh, y-yeah,_ t-that’s good,’ he gritted out, his eyebrows pinched together and his jaw clenched as his kisses grew sloppy.

I did it again, and again, not stopping as I pushed my body closer against his to create as much friction for him as I could. His hips jerked forward and his stomach, which had also started to shine with perspiration, tightened harder and harder.

‘ _F-fuck_ , Soph, don’t stop,’ he half-whispered, half-moaned, gripping my neck again as his breathing got even more ragged.

‘You know I won't _,’_ I whispered to him, cupping his neck when he squeezed mine. I could’ve sworn I heard him whimper at my words.

I stroked faster as I kissed him, hearing him ‘ _mhm’_ into my mouth repeatedly until he tore away from my mouth and I felt his muscles tighten against me.

  
‘ _Oh, s-shit, I-I’m… Fuck,’_ he choked before his forehead pressed against mine and his mouth fell open, his teeth bare as his eyes squeezed shut. His body pushed off the wall a little and he tensed, his breath halting. I kept stroking him quickly until I felt his warm release gush out of him, spraying partly on my stomach where I was pressed against him. He squeezed my neck and my hip tightly as he rode through his high. I could feel every muscle of his body contract and relax as he fell back against the wall with a guttural groan, bringing me with him. He let out a heavy sigh, followed by uncontrolled panting and heaving of his chest. I let go of his cock and stroked his side with one hand while brushing his damp hair away from his face with the other.

‘Holy shit _,’_ Henry panted as he leaned into my touch, slowly opening his eyes and loosening his grip on me. I smiled shyly at him and he let out an exhausted chuckle right before kissing me deeply and wrapping his arms around me, holding me to him. He kissed my cheek and forehead before giving me some space, but his hands never left my body. I swiped a bit of his come that was still on my stomach onto my finger and sucked at it, wanting to know how this tasted, too. It tasted a bit more bitter than his dampness from before, but I kind of liked it. His eyes never left my face as he swallowed in between trying to catch his breath. He shook his head and let out a disbelieving chuckle.

‘ _Fucking hell,_ Sophia,’ he huffed, resting his forehead on mine again, his eyes closed.

I laughed a little, ‘Sorry if I wasn’t really, you know… _great_ yet, or anything, I’ll learn to-’ I started, knowing he’s probably been with many women who actually know what they’re doing. I mean, I knew he enjoyed this just now, that much was clear, but that didn’t change the fact I wasn’t really top notch at this yet.

‘What? What on earth are you talking about?’ he interrupted me. I looked at him with an appreciative smile since he was being so sweet, but he couldn’t fool me.

‘Honestly, babe, I haven't come that hard in a long time,’ he told me, looking utterly sincere. I looked at him disbelievingly and shook my head at him a little, trying to hide a blush at his dirty choice of words.

‘I’m serious. That was amazing. If that’s you ‘not knowing what you’re doing’, then I can’t wait to see what you do to me next time. That is, if you want there to be a next time, obviously,’ he stated, winking at me.  
  
‘Obviously,’ I confirmed, smiling back at him. He looked me over, gliding his finger over the traces of his come on my stomach and huffed, shaking his head.

‘What?’ I asked, looking down.

‘Nothing… I just can't catch a break, you're too fucking sexy,’ he folded his lips together and laughed as he hugged me and buried his face in my shoulder. I undoubtably turned bright red as hugged him back, tracing my fingers over his back and I yawned. He pulled back when he noticed.

‘Tired, now, are we?’ he asked with a smirk. I nodded, my eyes feeling heavy.

‘Yeah, I think I best get back to bed…’ I said and I put my T-shirt back on. He did the same with his boxers.

‘Yep, _we_ best get back to bed,’ he nodded, looking thoughtful, his smirk spreading into a toothy smile as he continued, ‘but it won’t be to sleep,’ he added and wiggled his brows for about half a second before I felt myself getting swept off my feet when he lifted me and carried me back to the bed before I could do anything to stop him. He threw me onto it and I yelped in surprise. He laughed as he crawled on top of me saying, ‘What? You didn’t think you could zone out on me that easily, did you?’

I just laughed as he kissed me and before I knew it, his hands were all over me just like they had earlier. Soon, all laughter was gone and replaced with my muffled moans as I clasped my hand over my mouth, trying to keep from screaming his name for everyone to hear.


	15. Sophia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! x

I woke up the following morning tucked away in Henry’s embrace, feeling his sleep-warm body pressed against mine. My head was resting on his chest, which was unfortunately no longer bare, and one of hands was splayed across the skin on my back underneath my shirt. His chest was rising and falling lightly with his steady breaths when I breathed in deeply. A smile crept onto my face, noticing that even now he smelled good. I turned my head, looking over my shoulder to check the time. It was 6.30 a.m., which meant I didn’t have to get up for another half hour. I happily turned back around and slid my arm around Henry’s waist to press myself a little tighter against him, closing my eyes again. As I did so, I felt his hand slide further up my shirt, pulling me closer while his eyes remained closed as he slept. My chest fluttered at the intimacy of it, even though he was doing it subconsciously. Maybe it was _because_ of that.

I drifted off again, only to hear the blaring of my alarm interrupting my slumber way too early for my liking. I turned back around and quickly shut off the noise, unsure if Henry had been woken up by it. I shifted in an effort to get up, but then I heard Henry hum as he slid one arm beneath me and around my back as his other hand slid from beneath my shirt to the back of my thigh, gripping it and pulling my leg over his hip. I chuckled breathily at the discovery that he was awake, my hand combing through his thick, dark curls softly as I looked up at his face. His eyes were still closed, but his head ducked a little to press a kiss to my temple and then to the crook of my neck while his hand kept stroking up and down my bare leg and hip.  
  
‘Henry,’ I whispered as I propped myself up on my elbow.

A low ‘ _hmm’_ was the only response I got out of him as he tightened his arm around me and kept his eyes closed, refusing to let me put distance between our bodies.  
  


‘We have to get up,’ I told him, tracing over the curve of his eyebrow with my index finger.

‘Mm-mmm’, he hummed, shaking his head a little in disapproval as he rolled onto his back, pulling me on top of him.

‘We really do, though,’ I laughed, holding myself up by bracing both hands next to his face.

He groaned before lifting his head to press a kiss on my throat, followed by a little lick and then another peck, making my breath hitch as he sat up with me still pressed against him. His eyes finally opened and he gave me a drowsy smirk. He playfully squeezed my hip as my mouth opened but no words came out since I was too entranced by how good he looked in the bit of golden sunlight that creeped its way into the room. He seemed to find that amusing and I swallowed, my arms resting on his shoulders as I finally found my words.

‘Good morn- _Mmh!’_ I was cut off by his lips on mine, his hand cupping the back of my neck as he pulled me into a slow but wanton kiss. His tongue flicked my upper lip as he pulled back, a satisfied smile appearing on his face when he saw the flush that had already crept up my neck.  
  
‘Morning,’ he muttered as he looked me up and down, his voice throaty and deep from being laced with sleep. His hands stroked my thighs as I straddled him. They involuntarily tightened at his touch and I could feel the bulge in his boxers twitch against me through both his and my underwear. I cleared my throat, knowing he felt it, too, by the way his features tightened and with how he shifted underneath me, trying to adjust himself as he hardened. Planning to get off him, I gave him another kiss, letting my lips linger over his.

It wasn’t enough, though. It never was. 

My lips closed over his again and he hummed as his head tilted back, grabbing my backside with one hand while letting the other inch up the skin of my ribcage. I wrapped one arm around his neck, letting my other hand creep down the neck of his shirt to gently scratch at the skin of his back. His hand tightened on my ribs as he pulled back with an uneven breath.

‘W-we should, _ahem,’_ he cleared his throat, sounding too raspy to get the words out, ‘We should probably get up, then, yeah?’

I nodded, amused at seeing him in turn flush a little, and I decided to have some fun with him. I’d set my alarm so I’d have time to spare, after all. Giving him one, seemingly last peck on the jaw, I rotated my hips deliberately, my mound pressing upwards on his cock in a most provocative way, all the while looking at him innocently. A strangled sound left his lips and a look of confusion shadowed his face.

‘You okay?’ I asked as I did it again, trying to bite back my smile at his needy response.

‘Oh, you _minx,’_ he groaned and I chuckled softly, though he knew how to silence me quickly enough as he greedily grabbed hold of one of my breasts underneath my shirt and squeezed it tightly. My head fell back and he lunched forward, attacking my neck and collarbones with licks and kisses. One of his hands massaged and caressed my breast while the other pressed against my backside, trying to get me to move again.

‘Please, baby,’ he murmured in between kissing my neck, his breath fanning heavily over me, causing gooseflesh to pebble my skin. I moved again, feeling myself getting wetter and wetter as a delicious friction was created. My nails scratched down his spine again and his teeth lightly scraped across my collarbone as his arm hugged my back diagonally, his hand hooking over my shoulder to hold me against him.

  
I grabbed at his chin, pulling his face away from my neck so I could kiss him as I grinded against his now fully erect cock, letting my hips roll up as far as I could, knowing that he could probably feel my wetness through my panties by now. One of my hands dipped down to pull the front of his boxers down just enough so that his tip was exposed. I dipped my hand into my panties to wet my fingertips, only to take them out and slide them over his tip, never stopping my movements. He bucked up against my hips harshly, humming into the kiss briefly before having to break away, letting out a broken moan while locking eyes with me. The sight of him and the sensations elicited a moan of my own and I felt his muscled body tighten in all sorts of different places as he started moving with me.

  
My movements were slow, deliberate and teasing. I wanted to drive him crazy a little and judging from the look on his face, it was working.

‘Don’t tease me,’ he muttered before rocking against me harder than before, my humor long forgotten when I held him tighter and we both let out a moan. His cock rubbed heavenly over my clit through our underwear as I tried to keep my hips moving, tried to intensify the contact. Even though we’d seen each other more exposed than this, this felt somehow more intimate than the things we’d done before. It felt good, _so good,_ I could barely see straight through the pleasure. I felt one of his hands slide into the back of my panties, his hand reaching all the way down until he found my wetness. One of his fingers prodded at my entrance, swirling through my wetness before retreating as he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked on them, his eyes never leaving mine. I moaned at the sight and he did it again, but before he could bring his fingers to his mouth I was grabbing his hand and swirling my tongue around his finger, tasting myself. His mouth fell open with a groan and his eyes flickered darkly as he quickly shoved his hand down my backside again, wasting no time as his finger slipped inside me smoothly.

His finger pumped in an out of me at a torturously slow pace. I cried out at the added sensation. I heard him grunt when his hips bucked up powerfully against my clit, only intensifying the feeling for me.

I was so far gone that everything felt like a million miles away. I barely even noticed him grabbing my hand desperately, trying to get me to touch him as he muttered sweet encouragements in my ear.

‘Oh _god,_ _’_ I cried, unable to keep my eyes open while holding onto his shoulders tightly, amazement at his strength flashing through the back of my mind as his hips kept moving and grinding against mine.

My own movements faltered as heat crept higher and higher up my spine, and I knew Henry felt it, too, when he flipped us over and pushed his boxers further down, exposing more of his cock. His finger slipped out of me as he used his hand to open up my legs for more room as he pushed his cock over my covered slit vigorously once more, his hips fitting perfectly in between my legs. My eyes shot open with a moan and I reached between us, rubbing the tip of his cock with my fingers while he kept moving.

‘ _F_ -f-, _oh, shit,’_ he moaned loudly into my ear, his head dropping to my shoulder, sucking harshly at the skin, forcing his moans to turn into hums as he kept sucking and rocking his hips into mine. His breathing was harsh and through his nose, matching mine. One of his hands cupped my neck while the other rested beside me on the mattress, holding himself up. I turned my head to lick at his neck, pressing my fingers down on his cock to put him tighter against me. My moans were uncontrollably loud, my legs were shaking and my chest was heaving erratically as I felt myself inching closer and closer to climax.

Only three, maybe four thrusts later, Henry’s face lifted from my shoulder, where he’d surely left a mark. His eyes met mine, pleasure and need clear as day on his face, and I was done for. Everything inside me tightened and all breathing stopped. I felt my eyes roll back as I closed them and I squeezed my hand around Henry’s neck. The peak of pleasure overwhelmed me, washing over me like a tidal wave. As soon as the air left my body, a high-pitched cry went with it as my entire body trembled. My orgasm was intensified because of Henry’s steady, fast thrusts that kept going and going and _going,_ even to the point where I felt myself getting overly sensitive.

He grunted, a pleading look on his face as I opened my eyes and unintentionally tried to squirm away from his thrusts. How was he _still_ not finished?

‘F _uck, baby, I'm gonna come,’_ he whispered raggedly and I whimpered.  
  
A few more thrusts were all it took for my sensitivity to become too high and I grabbed his cock in my hand, a shocked half-gasp, half-moan falling from his lips as his hips thrust into my hand. I started jacking him off, our eyes locking and his brows furrowing together as his forehead pressed tightly against mine. Within seconds he tensed up and I kissed him, my tongue slipping into his already open mouth. He bit my lower lip, drawing it out before releasing it with a guttural groan as his hips stuttered to a halt in my hand and his head dropped into the crook of my neck. His cock twitched in my hand and the next thing I knew his release was spurting all over my hand and partly covered stomach. Shudders continuously ran through his body and each exhale was accompanied with a small noise as he slowly came back to himself. His hips grinded with little aftershocks, making me twitch.

‘ _Jesus_ ,’ he breathed as his chest heaved with exhaustion. He gripped my neck and kissed me deeply, pouring appreciation into it as he muttered a whispered ‘Thank you’ against my lips, making me smile. He slowly relaxed, resting a little more weight on me, though he was careful not to crush me. His hand caressed my neck as he littered kisses all over my face and throat. We both sighed deeply, our breathing slowly evening out as we silently held each other.

‘ _Mmm,_ feel free to tease me more often if this is what it leads to,’ Henry softly chuckled after a while, licking a line along my neck softly, making me shudder as I huffed out an exhausted laugh and covered my face with my hands in embarrassment.

He laughed and kissed the backs of both my hands.

‘I’m kidding. Or, well, not _really…_ ’ He stated and I shot him another red-faced look as I removed my hands from my face.

‘Just saying! You know I think you’re amazing, Sophia,’ he smiled brightly at me and I blinked at him slowly, unable to stop the small smile that tugged on my lips as well. His in turn faded and for a brief moment, he looked at me intensely, an emotion in his eyes that I couldn’t quite name or pinpoint. His eyebrows dropped a little and he touched his lips to mine, lightly and softly, his hand sliding down one of my arms. When our hands touched, he laced his fingers through mine, the intimacy of the gesture hitting me hard. His breathing was steady through his nose as he kissed me, closed-mouthed and unhurried, but his heartbeat betrayed his calm and collected demeanor. I put my hand over his heart to feel it more clearly and he smiled into the kiss, squeezing my hand in his as he pecked me a few more times.

  
He pulled away and lifted off me, keeping his grip on my hand and pulling me to sit up when his playfulness returned.

‘Better get up now, babe,’ he said with a teasing smile, ‘I imagine it’s possible that we’re a little late,’ he winked.

I shrugged, looking at the time, ‘That’s fine, I still have an hour before I have to leave. I don’t know about _you_ , though,’ I raised a playful brow at him, remembering him telling me he had to be on set earlier than I did, according to schedule. He jerked his head around, looking at the time, his eyes widening in shock as he realized he really was going to be late.

‘Oh, shit!’ he jumped up and ran into the bathroom and I chuckled to myself, staying put on the bed cross-legged when he emerged from it again only about a minute later. He scrambled for his clothes, throwing them on as quickly as he could. Just as he was about to grab the door handle he stopped and seemed to remember me, turning around at the last second and stalking back to me with a giddy smile, bending over to kiss me twice where I sat on the bed. 

‘Sorry for delaying you,’ I smiled up at him.

‘Oh, Sophia,’ he said nonchalantly, grabbing my knee and pulling me toward him. Being reminded of his strength, I yelped, but the sound was muffled by his lips pressing on mine, ‘I’d be late any day for this,’ he finished, giving me another peck on my cheek.

‘Good luck with your fight scene, see you later,’ he whispered into my ear before walking out the door, looking back at me and winking before he closed it behind him.

I let out a disbelieving laugh, shaking my head and almost, _almost_ running a hand through my hair, remembering just in time that it was sticky from, well, _him._  
  
Quickly, I hopped into the shower and freshened up, feeling ready for my very first real _Witcher_ fight scene shooting.

-

Later that day, I went out to have some lunch with Phoebe, figuring I could treat us since shooting the fight scene had gone very smoothly. The director had told us they pretty surely had everything they needed for today and that they’d see us the next day after only about four hours of filming. I hadn’t seen Henry on set, he was probably shooting in another building on the studio grounds. As we waited for the food to arrive, Phoebe looked at me expectantly, her hands clasped together under her chin as if she was a teenager waiting to hear about the latest gossip.

‘What?’ I asked as I took a sip from my drink, looking at her suspiciously.

‘Well?’ she half asked, her eyebrows rising.

‘Well, what?’ I laughed.

‘Aren’t you going to talk my ears off while telling me how things are with Henry?’ she smiled.

‘Phoebs!’ I scolded as she laughed.

‘Oh, come on! Don’t pretend like you don’t want to!’ she exclaimed, waving me off.

‘I actually don’t, thank you very much!’ I huffed, crossing my arms, even though a slight smile appeared on my lips before I can stop it.

‘You’re smiling! See? I knew it! Come on, I want to know the deetz, please?’ she almost begged, looking at me with big puppydog eyes. I sighed in mock-boredom, but secretly I felt the need to talk to someone about it, since so much had happened in one night.

‘ _Okay,_ fine, I’ll tell you,’ I said with a slight smile, giving her the side eye while thanking the waitress since she had just brought us our meals.

As we dug in, my face slowly turned red with embarrassment as I told Phoebe all about what happened the night before. And in the middle of the night… and then again this morning, almost covering my ears when Phoebe practically shrieked in excitement at me ‘finally getting some action’, clapping her hands hysterically. Her reaction would have been hilarious if there weren’t so many people around, turning to look at us and shooting us appalled looks when she exclaimed, ‘Yes! my girl’s finally getting some!’

After shushing her and calming her down, I gave her a sharp look and sighed as I internally debated whether I should discuss this thing that’d been going through my head.

‘Something the matter, babe?’ she asked, looking concerned as she paused eating.

‘No, not really,’ I hesitated, ‘I think not,’ I continued, frowning to myself, deep in thought.

‘What’s going on inside that worrying head of yours?’ she asked, putting her hand over my forearm as she paused eating. I chuckled lightly. She knew me well, and I was kind of an open book to her whenever something was bothering me.

‘Well, it’s just that, last night, when I woke up and found Henry on the balcony before, you know, _everything_ happened-’ I started, only to be interrupted mid-sentence.

‘You mean when you gave him a undoubtably mind-blowing orgasm?’ Phoebe winked, making me swat at her shoulder.

‘Right, _that,’_ I said, pausing with a sigh.

‘What about it?’ she asked.

‘Well, before all that happened, he was standing on the balcony with a frown on his face, and he seemed deep in thought, like he was mulling over something. I mean, something really seemed to be bothering him,’ I stated, thinking out loud.

‘What was it?’ Phoebe asked, a slight frown on her face.

‘That’s just the thing,’ I told her, ‘When I asked, he wouldn’t tell me. He really seemed… troubled. I joked about getting it out of him with a playful slap and stuff to try and lighten the mood, but, well, everything kind of escalated from there and I got… _distracted,’_ I continued, not missing the twinkle in Phoebe’s eyes when I mentioned the distraction, ‘We haven’t talked about it since. Not that there’s really been a chance to talk about it, but something about it feels off. I can’t explain it,’ I frowned and looked back at Phoebe. She seemed to ponder the information as she bit her lip in thought before she looked at me.

‘Well, I don’t doubt your feelings, so if it feels off, you should probably talk about it,’ she said, ‘But then, again, maybe it was just a small issue at work that he thought of, or something else he didn’t feel like was necessary to tell you,’ she continued, looking as though she was deep in thought.

‘Advice, please,’ I begged, desperate for her wisdom. She was always great with situations like these.

‘My advice? Patience. See if he comes to you on his own to tell you. Also, pay attention to any signs of it bothering him again. If you don’t find those, it was probably nothing special and you should probably let it go. But if it bothers him on a regular basis, it’s probably important that he tells you at some point,’ she told me and I nodded in agreement.

‘Just give him time, though. You’ve only been together for how long? Two days? So there’s no way of knowing- Wait, _are_ you? Together, I mean.’

I scrambled for words, not sure how to answer that question, ‘Well, I mean, not _together_ together, like officially, but I think- um, we haven’t really discussed it, I guess?’ I more asked than said, frowning a bit at how stupid I sounded.

‘Okay, judging by your reaction, you might want to clear that up some time, if you feel ready and if you _want_ that, of course. No judgement here if you just want to have some fun,’ she smiled at my shocked expression.

‘No, no! I want to be with him, that much I do know.’

‘Good! I was suspecting you’d say that. Whereas for the other thing: just let him come to you, don’t push him too much. Opening up might be hard for him, like it used to be for you, so give him time,’ she said with a reassuring squeeze in my forearm. I nodded, smiling.

‘Thanks, Phoebs, you always know what to say in situations like these.’

‘What are friends for, right?’

-

After we finished our lunch, we headed back to the hotel. I plopped down onto my bed in sweats when I heard my phone chime and the screen lit up with a new text message.

**_Henry: Hey stranger, how’d your scene go today?  
  
_** I smiled as Henry’s name flashed on the screen.

_Sophia: Hey back, great actually! I was allowed out two hours ago. How bout u?_

_**Henry: Wow, lucky you. Still stuck on set, blissfully enjoying my 10 min break before having to head back in :(**_

****

**** _Sophia: Harsh. Wanna eat together tonight? I can help you recover?_

_**Henry: My, miss Harris, what are you implying?  
  
**_ I chuckled and shook my head, quickly thinking of something quirky to say.

****

**** _Sophia: Actually, I was thinking I could rub your feet or something. What did you think I had in mind, mr. Cavill?_

**Henry: I don’t know, but I’d hoped for something a bit more… fatiguing.**  
  
My heart beat faster in anticipation as I waited for him to send more, the little ‘ _typing_ ’ notification driving me crazy.

**_Henry: However, tempting as a nice foot massage among other_ _things sounds, I’m afraid I can’t tonight. I’ll probably be stuck here until late and I’d hate to be the cause of any tiredness for you in the morning. They’ve promised I’ll be done at a decent hour tomorrow, though. Want to grab dinner then?_**

****

My heart dropped in disappointment at not being able to see him tonight, but his proposal for tomorrow sounded nice enough.

_Sophia: Sure, text me and I’ll have the pizzas delivered in no time :)_ _._

_**Henry: My, no, miss. I expect you to be dressed properly, because we won’t be eating any pizza tomorrow. I’m taking you out.**_

****

**** _Sophia: Wait, you mean like, on a date?_

_**Henry: Break’s over, heading back out!**_

****

**** _Sophia: Nooo you can’t leave now! And you could have typed yes or no instead of the text you sent me, you bonehead! Is it? A date?_

_**Henry: Until tomorrow, miss Harris.**_

_Sophia: I’ll get you back for this! Good luck with the rest of shooting._

_**Henry: I’m looking forward to that. Thank you.**_

****

**** _Sophia: Okay now you’re just messing with me, texting me whole sentences while a yes or no is too much to ask?_

_**Henry: :)**_

With that, a smile crossed my face, already contemplating what to wear for our… _meeting_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't mean for this chapter to be so smutty (again, whoops), but when I started writing things escalated. I don't make the rules, I guess ;)
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment if you're up for it, they always make my day :)


	16. Sophia & Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoooow it's been a while yall! maybe some old readers are still interested in this story so to them I just want to say I'm soooo sorry for not having updated in like, forever. I kinda had some sort of writer's block and didn't feel in sync with the stuff I was writing/had already written, regretting some choices I made in the beginning of the story, so I dropped out until I found new inspiration. I've been working on new chapters for a few weeks now, and after a lot of re-reading I decided to post this new chapter. 
> 
> hope u like it, happy reading!

Sophia  
  
The next day flew by and before I knew it, I was hopping out of the shower while getting ready for my, um, _something_ with Henry. Was it a date? Like a real date? Or did Henry mean a casual fun hangout when he texted he was ‘taking me out’? I didn’t know and before I could properly start stressing over that, I looked at the time and realized I only had an hour left before he would pick me up. Granted, I’d probably make it on time just fine, I still wasn’t sure what to wear. I mean, it’s hard to pick an outfit when you don’t know where you’ll be going! He’d texted me that I had to dress ‘properly’. What kind of an awfully vague request is that?

Butterflies started flying around in my belly because of my nerves, but I felt a tiny bit excited as well. And I was. I was excited to see him, to properly hang out in public instead of us hanging around (and fooling around) in sweatpants (or less than sweatpants) in our hotel rooms.

I looked at myself in the mirror while wrapping a towel around my waist and practically chocked on a shocked gasp when I saw my shoulder. A dark purple spot sat just above my collarbone, and instantly images of Henry grinding himself against me as he laid on top of me, sucking harshly on my skin clouded my vision. I blew out a breath and inspected the mark, running my fingertips over the sore skin. How had I not noticed that before? Thankfully I remembered that I’d worn a T-shirt today, so nobody’d really been able to see it. I felt warm as I relived yesterday in my mind and I thought about how gentle Henry had kissed me after the whole, well, _experience._ How he’d laced his fingers through mine, the way he’d looked at me and how much I’d wanted to know what he was thinking. I scurried away from the mirror before I had too much time to think it over. After all, I had other things to worry about. Like my clothing options. I searched my closet for a suitable, and somewhat covering dress. Eventually I found a dark blue dress that fit the requirements pretty nicely. It was tight, but not skintight, so I still had some room left for when I would be full from dinner. I hated clothes that feel like you’re being choked or squeezed together as soon as you eat something. I liked the way it looked on me, not too casual but not overly formal, either. It was a dress that could be worn on any occasion, really. The neck was a little wide, but not wide enough for the mark to show, so that was a bonus. I wasn’t all that pleased with having to cover up, but I couldn’t stop the smile that crept on my face when I thought of Henry marking me in such a possessive way. While applying my make-up, I found myself wondering if he’d done it on purpose. If he did, I felt shocked as well as flattered by it. Either way, I wasn’t planning on letting him find out.  
  
When my hair and make-up was done, I put on some jewelry, including my favorite necklace and grabbed a beige pair of shoes with a gentle heel. They were classy, but not uncomfortable. Nerves bubbled up inside me when I heard a knock at my door while fastening the little straps on my heels. I got up quickly and headed to my door.

Henry stood in the doorway, dressed sharply in suit pants and a white dress shirt, his hair styled to perfection with a few loose curls hanging from his forehead. His eyes met mine and he flashed me a smile, making him look a lot younger all of a sudden.

‘Hi,’ I smiled up at him, feeling a little underdressed all of a sudden.

‘Wow, hi,’ his eyes shifted and rested on my legs briefly before he looked up again and his smile widened, ‘You look amazing.’

‘I feel kind of underdressed, actually, with how sharp you’re looking,’ I said hesitantly, pointing my fingers in his general direction.

‘You’re not, I promise, you’re perfect,’ his words tumbled out quickly and as soon as they left his mouth his eyes widened and his cheeks reddened a little, (surely mirroring mine,) as he realized what he’d said. He cleared his throat and shifted a little as I looked down to see him holding a rectangular shaped box in his hand.

He seemed to remember he was holding it and was quick to speak up.

‘I got you this,’ he stammered, holding out his hand to give me the box.  
  
‘No, you shouldn’t have!’ I gave him a disapproving look, before grabbing the box from his hand quickly, which in a way contradicted what I’d said.

‘I will take it, though, since I’m a sucker for surprise gifts,’ I chirped and his eyebrows raised before he let out a low chuckle. It was a warm sound and it made me look up at him and smile softly.

‘That’s good to know,’ he smiled, eyeing me carefully as I opened the box, careful not to break whatever it was that he’d gotten me. _Shit, I didn’t get him anything. Should I have?_

As soon as I opened it, I gasped in amazement. It was a silver bracelet, with a small charm of a wolf and a small star hanging from it, which I recognized instantly. It was a subtle reference to the necklace which Geralt wears in _the Witcher_ , though it didn’t look exactly like it. It was more modern and not too conspicuous, but I loved it even more because of that.

‘Henry, I… _Wow_ ,’ I stammered, still examining the bracelet as I looked at its detail.

‘Is that a good wow?’ Henry asked with a small voice as his head ducked down a little and he looked at me hesitantly.

‘Very much so,’ I looked up at him and couldn’t help but smile as I held the bracelet to my chest. He seemed a little self-conscious as a silence fell between us and he cleared his throat.

‘So… you wanna head out?’ he asked, folding his hands together and fiddling them a bit as he turned his shoulders a little toward the hall.  
  
‘Not so fast, mister Cavill,’ I scolded playfully, wanting to lighten the mood a little while wondering what got him so on edge, ‘Aren’t you going to help me put it on?’

He frowned and gave me a confused look. I dangled the bracelet in front of him and he snapped to, ‘Oh! Right, right, of course, yeah,’

He took the bracelet from my hand and began attempting to fasten the small ornament around my wrist, but his hands were too shaky and his fingers seemed too big to open the little clasp. He blew out a frustrated breath, making me chuckle lightly. His eyes snapped up to mine.

‘You alright over there?’ I asked with an amused smile on my lips.

‘Yeah no, it’s just…’ he mumbled as he kept fiddling with the bracelet, ‘It won’t close, wh-’  
  
I interrupted him as I took the bracelet and put it on the small table next to my door before sliding my palms into his. He laughed nervously as he let me caress his forearms and hands with my fingers and he looked down at his feet briefly before meeting my eyes again.

‘What’s up with you? You’re seem on edge, which, I might add, I’ve only seen happen on very few occasions,’ I gave him a smile that I hoped would comfort him.

‘What? No, everything’s fine, it’ll be just… just fine,’ He averted his eyes as his sentence kind of died out at the end and he sounded like he was only trying, and failing, to convince himself.

‘Henry, c’mon, any fool can see something’s up,’ I countered and reached up to touch his cheek, persuading him to turn his head back to me.

His eyes instantly softened when he saw my worried expression and he dropped his head, shaking it lightly as he chuckled.

‘I- well, I’m nervous, I guess,’ he said with a sigh.

‘Why?’ I questioned with a disbelieving laugh, keeping his cheek cupped in my hand.

‘ _Why_?’ he half-laughed, ‘Well, let’s see. So I asked this really cute girl out on a date, like, a first real date, right? Thank God she said yes, by the way,’ he mumbled, ‘And now she’s standing in front of me looking absolutely divine and I can’t seem to catch a goddamn break,’ his breathing turned ragged as he continued speaking, or, maybe, rambling would be a better word for it.

‘And now here I am making an arse of myself, worrying about whether she’s going to enjoy the night, hoping not to disappoint her, and I can’t even close the clip on a fucking _bracelet,_ ’ he bit his lip, ‘You know what I’m saying?’

I contemplated his words for a few moments, finding it endearing that he seemed to stress over little things like these as much as I did. I liked seeing this side of him, vulnerable and timid.

‘So, this is a date?’ I asked, my eyebrow lifting as my lip quirked up. His eyes widened at my question and the corners of his mouth lifted slightly.

‘You’re still questioning whether this is a date?’ he shook his head, eyeing me as he let out a little chuckle, mostly to himself.

‘Well, is it?’ I pressed with an amused smile.

He smirked and grabbed my hand in his, twisting it and pulling it up to his mouth before pressing a small kiss on top of it. His lips lingered on my skin, and when he looked at me through hooded eyes, I couldn’t help but swallow thickly as a blush crept up my neck.

My voice was shaky as I tried to appear unaffected by his actions.

‘S-see? There’s nothing to worry about. We’re going to have a great time,’ I assured him.

‘But what if I put you off with something I say or do or-’

‘I like everything you do,’ I blurted without thinking, my eyes widening as I saw his features change into a smirk in response to what I’d said.

‘Do you, now?’ he raised an eyebrow and stepped closer. _Uh oh._

‘I meant-’

  
‘Oh, I know what you meant,’ he said, still smirking as he leaned forward, seemingly having regained all his familiar confidence by the way his eyes were shamelessly sliding over my lips and neck.

I stepped back and swallowed again, knowing exactly what he was doing as my pulse quickened.

‘I think I liked you better when you were being all self-conscious and cute,’ I choked out, not meaning one word that was coming out of my mouth. I loved when he took control, it was sexy as hell.

‘No, you don’t,’ he retorted.

‘Yes, I do-’ I tried to argue, but he cut me off by pressing his lips against mine, bringing his hands to my elbows and sliding them down until his fingers were lacing through mine. I kissed him back, my mind going blank with the intimate feeling of our fingers weaving together.

I felt his warmth all around my body and I backed up a little further until my back hit the wall. Our mouths unlatched briefly with a little smack, but Henry quickly closed the distance again, running tongue over my bottom lip. My chest heaved irregularly as my breath hitched. One of his hands cupped my neck and slid down to my upper chest, only to rest his palm flatly against my sternum. His lips kissed the corners of my mouth and my jaw slowly, his breathing deep as I felt it fanning hotly over my skin. His head dipped lower as I slid one hand over his shoulder to the back of his neck, enjoying the sparks that seemed to be setting my entire body on fire in no time at all. He kissed at my collarbone and chest, and when I let out a little moan at the pleasure of his seemingly unrushed but _very_ hot kisses, he paused.

‘What the-’ he mumbled as he pulled back, his hand holding the neck of my dress a little to the side, baring the deep purple hickey that covered my skin. His eyes widened at the mark and he looked up at me, then back down at the spot. I knew instantly what he’d seen and was quick to remind him.

‘Um, yeah… so… Remember yesterday morning?’ I asked him tentatively.

‘Noooo,’ he started, but quickly rephrased when I raised a brow, ‘I mean yes, yes, of course, but I didn’t… No- Did I?’ he asked with a look that looked part apologetic, and part something else entirely.

‘I’m afraid you did, mister Cavill,’ I revealed.

‘My god,’ he breathed, brushing his index finger softly over the mark, ‘I didn’t even realize I, um… _got you_ this bad,’ he mumbled, ‘I’m sorry, I should have asked before-’ he stopped talking and grazed his hand over my skin, looking embarrassed. I could feel goosebumps covering my skin wherever he touched. My eyes closed and while enjoying his touch I spoke before thinking through what I was going to say.

‘I liked it,’ I blurted out and his eyebrows shot up in surprise as he looked me in the eye.

‘Did you?’ he asked as that damn smirk started to reappear.

I nodded slowly, knowing I couldn’t take back my words now that they were out.

‘Please, elaborate,’ he pressed, that damned smirk still on his face as he shoved the fabric of my dress a little more to the side so he could see better.

‘Henry!’ I swatted at his chest and he let out a low, deep chuckle, but when he looked at me with an expectant look in his eyes, I couldn’t help but answer him anyway.

‘I like the way you did it and the way it looks, okay?’ I pushed out, earning a more than pleased look from him.

‘Turns out you’re not as innocent as I thought you were, miss Harris,’ he smirked, making my face turn read again.

‘You go on throwing about saucy remarks like that, and I doubt you’ll be doing it again,’ I retaliated, causing his smirk to spread into a full-on grin.

‘I’m sorry, Soph,’ he shushed with a sultry voice, his smile not faltering, ‘but I think we both know that’s a lie,’ I gasped at his words, not knowing if I should be offended or turned on. The decision was made as soon as he once again grazed his fingertips over the sensitive skin with a hint of hunger in his eyes. _Turned on. Definitely turned on.  
  
_‘Alright, Romeo, we should probably head out, don’t wanna be late for wherever we’re going,’ I swatted his arm playfully and laughed when he let out a little frustrated groan.

I stepped around him, grabbing the bracelet and putting it on myself. The charms dangled softly and I admired it for a moment before looking back at him, finding him looking at me with soft eyes.

‘I really do love it, Henry, thank you so much,’ I praised and gave him a chaste, but briefly lingering kiss on the lips. He smiled, whispering a ‘you’re welcome’ against my lips before lacing his fingers through mine again, leading us into the hallway and to the elevators with the whole night ahead of us.

-

Henry had arranged for a big, fancy car to drive us to wherever we were going instead of the regular taxis I normally took. After a 15 minute drive, the car stopped and the driver informed us we had arrived. Henry, being Henry, convinced me to wait in the car so he could get out first and open the door for me in a very gentlemanly way. I laughed at the old-fashioned but sweet gesture as he helped me out of the car.

We walked through the front door of the restaurant we’d arrived at and I gasped silently at the sight of the interior. Looking around while Henry gave the waitress his name and reservation info, I was stunned and more importantly very pleased with Henry’s restaurant choice. It was cozy, with lots of small lights hanging from the ceiling and little romantically lighted, private tables. Nothing like the posh and overly modern places where I imagined him going on dates. The place was small and introvert, not too conspicuous, making it really private, for which I was glad. I guess Henry knew me better than I thought.

Seeing me look around the place, Henry leaned in and asked quietly, ‘What do you think?’

‘This is… Wow, this is great, Henry,’ I beamed, ‘How’d you find this place?’

‘I asked a few friends from around here if they knew of any quiet, not-too-Hollywoodlike places in the neighborhood,’ Henry shrugged, a hint of a smile on his lips from my reaction. The waitress started leading us to our table as I questioned him.

“ _Not-too-Hollywoodlike’_?’ I echoed, raising my eyebrow as I laughed, ‘How do you I’m not super into these so-called Hollywoodlike places?’

‘I’ve been hanging around you for a while now, Harris,’ Henry smirked, ‘I’ve seen the sort of environment you’re comfortable in, and the Hollywoodlike kind is not it.’

‘Alright, mister know-it-all, what _environment_ am I comfortable in, then?’ I raised a brow.

‘Well, for starters, there’s the eating-pizza-in-sweatpants-environment-’ he joked, making me gasp and smack his arm as he chuckled. It was such a warm and lovely sound that I had to look up at him. He looked so happy, it made my heart ache with pride to be able to laugh this way with such a beautiful man.

‘I believe I remember someone else thoroughly enjoying this so-called environment with me, mister Cavill,’ I retorted and a raised brow with a little grin instantly covered his face as words flowed from his mouth as if he’d known he was going to say them for ages.

‘Well, that wasn’t the environment, necessarily. That was just the fact that your sweatpants were so loose that they could easily be pulled off in one quick-’

‘Henry!’ I gasped hysterically, smacking him again and looking around if no one heard him, while unable to hide my blush as I remembered the first night we… did stuff. He laughed at my embarrassment and he grabbed my hand when we reached our table and he held out my chair as he waited for me to sit.

I couldn’t keep my eyes off him, his blue eyes with the hint of brown in the left one, the way his hair curled, how his dress shirt seemed to strain in all the right places, but most importantly, the heat of his lips as he kissed my knuckles softly before sitting down himself. I blushed more deeply and smiled coyly.  
  
We gave the waitress our drink order, who before she turned gave Henry a second look, obviously recognizing him but not daring to say anything. I smiled at her reserve and leaned forward a little toward Henry.

‘I think you have an admirer,’ I whispered.

‘You mean, other than you?’ he said in a low voice, making my jaw drop at his audacity.

‘Someone’s being presumptuous!’ I smiled, ‘I meant the waitress.’

‘You think so?’ Henry asked, trying to gauge my reaction.

‘Yeah! It was impossible to miss, she pretty much did a double take on you when she left,’ I told him smiling, but quickly shutting up when I saw the waitress reappearing with our drinks.

‘Here you go,’ she said warily, eyeing Henry as he thanked her politely. She gave us the menu and her mouth opened but closed again as she seemed to decide against saying anything else just as she started to turn. I decided to help her a little.

‘Do you by any chance know Henry?’ I asked her with a smile, hoping not to make her uncomfortable. She quickly turned back to us with widened eyes.

‘I- um… Y-yes,’ she stammered, smiling weakly, ‘I’m sorry, this is so embarrassing, but I- I’m a pretty big fan of yours,’ she mumbled at Henry while averting her eyes repeatedly. Henry took over the conversation quickly, clearly being used to this as he spoke politely.

‘Really? What’s your name? I’m Henry,’ he smiled as he held out his hand for her to shake.

‘I- I’m Riley,’ she stuttered, ‘Wow, this is… I’m so sorry to bother you, but do you think… I- maybe… could I take a photo of you guys?’ she asked timidly, clearly not wanting to overstep. I sympathized with her as I shook my head.

‘Come here,’ I waved my hand over as I got up and she looked at me a little frightened. I smiled as I moved my chair next to Henry’s and motioned for her to sit, asking, ‘Do you have your phone? I’ll take a few pics of you guys.’

She smiled brightly at me as she visibly relaxed and handed me her phone. She sat down next to Henry and he smiled at me meaningfully before draping his arm over her shoulder and telling her to ‘smile’. I took a few pictures of them before handing her back her phone. She thanked us repeatedly while beaming up at me before turning on her heel and scurrying away.

As I moved to sit down, Henry caught my arm and when I looked up, I was met with an expression of complete surprise on his face. He smiled widely at me.

‘What?’ I shrugged.

‘That was such a nice thing to do, I bet you made her day,’ he praised.

‘I’m pretty sure _you_ are the one who made her day, I just helped her along a little,’ I smiled, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before finally sitting down.

‘Why, though?’ He seemed genuinely curious, which surprised me.

‘Why wouldn’t I? I know how she feels.’

‘Really? So you’re a big fan of mine, too?’ he smirked and I gave him the side eye.

‘Just an admirer of your work,’ I shrugged casually while flipping through my menu, trying to hide my smile.

‘Just my work? Nothing else?’ his smirk grew into a grin as I felt his foot nudge mine gently, making me look up at him.

‘I don’t know whatever else you could be talking about,’ I feigned ignorance, nudging his foot back with mine.

‘Oh yeah, sure,’ Henry sarcastically smirked when our conversation was interrupted by another waitress (apparently the previous one was too shy to come back) who brought us our drinks. We gave our orders, with Henry having a big medium rare steak and me getting spareribs.

‘Spareribs, huh?’ Henry quirked an eyebrow at me and I nodded enthusiastically.

‘Love ‘em,’ I confirmed, taking a sip of my drink without taking my eyes off his.

‘A girl that doesn’t mind getting her hands dirty,’ he nodded approvingly, his accent thick on the last word, ‘I like it.’

A blush crept onto my neck as he licked his lips and sat back while he let his eyes wander over me.

‘You really do look gorgeous,’ he said quietly, more to himself than me I believed, causing the redness to spread to my cheeks.

‘Thank you,’ I mumbled and he smiled, shaking his head a little before lightening the mood when he leaned forward.

‘So, I know we’ve been hanging out a lot lately, but I realized I don’t really know all that much about you,’ he told me, ‘I do know you have a brother and that your parents are divorced, but other than that I don’t really have much to go on.’

‘I guess you’re right,’ I nodded, ‘Well, what do you want to know?’

He looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

‘Alright, um… Favorite film?’

I chuckled at the light question but answered instantly.

‘Man of Steel.’

Henry laughed and shook his head at me.  
  


‘ _Ha ha_ , now for real.’

  
I smirked proudly at him before answering.

‘It’s The Lion King, actually,’ I said with a small smile.

‘Really?’ he asked with raised eyebrows. He seemed surprised but amused with my answer.

‘Yeah, I think it’s a great story, enjoyable to watch and experience for all ages, and most importantly, it’s timeless. I remember watching it over and over as a kid and if I were to watch it now, I’d enjoy it just as much as I did then,’ I shrugged.

‘And,’ I added, ‘it’s got some great songs in it.’

Henry chuckled but nodded as he agreed. We chatted comfortably while shooting random questions at one another as we got to know each other a little better. Henry in turn told me about his family, that he has four brothers with parents that are still married. He spoke of the occasional messiness of his big family, but how he loved them nonetheless and how he wished for a family of his own someday. Somewhere deep in my stomach, butterflies sprang to life at the look he gave me after that statement, feeling giddy at the possibility of me being the one he’d want to share that with. However, immediately after that I mentally smacked myself for jumping about 20 steps ahead in time. _We aren’t even together_ , my subconscious reminded me.

In between chatting, our food arrived and as we dug in and savored our meals, another one of his amusing little questions came up.

‘I seem to remember you’re a true animal lover, but I want you to be completely honest when I ask you this,’ He stated, giving me an earnest look.  
  
‘Wouldn’t have it any other way,’ I nodded expectantly.

‘Cats or dogs?’ he asked, squinting his eyes with a hint of a smile on his lips as if my answer to the question would define his entire opinion of me. I choked on a laugh.

‘Do you really want to know this, or are you just hoping I’ll say dogs so you can introduce me to yours?’ I asked cheekily and his eyes widened along with his smile.

‘Someone’s done their research,’ he countered, leaning back in his chair while popping a piece of his steak into his mouth with a pleased smirk.

‘You’ve actually told me about your Kal before, Cavill, and I’m also not living under a rock. Everyone knows Kal. Does it really matter that much, though?’ I shot back, smiling so big my cheeks were starting to hurt.

‘Right’ he commented, ‘but to answer your question: yes, I definitely think my girl should prefer dogs over cats, otherwise I don’t think I could hang out with her… _Hey_!’ he half scolded, half laughed when I threw one of my fries at him in retaliation, ignoring the pressure in my chest at his choice of words. _My girl._

‘You are such a _dick_ ,’ I laughed before speaking up, ‘but you’re in luck: I happen to prefer dogs over cats, just because they’re a bit more interactive and you can bond with them more easily, in my opinion. It’s the same as with horses, for example.’

‘Really? Sounds like you’re a horse girl,’ Henry remarked. I nodded proudly.

‘Definitely,’ I smiled.

‘I like that,’ Henry mumbled, ‘Kal’s actually flying in in two week, so you can meet him, then,’ he smiled a content smile; clearly feeling very happy about that fact.

‘Really? I’d love that!’ I grinned. He seemed pleased with my answer as we continued our eating in a comfortable silence, with a few flirty comments thrown at each other here and there.

As the night progressed, I kept noticing Henry looking at me thoughtfully. He clearly wanted to say something, but seemingly decided against it repeatedly.

‘What is it?’ I finally asked, putting my fork down. His eyebrows raised at my remark before taking a deep breath.

  
He started moving his chair around the table so he was sitting closer to me. He looked at me with nervous eyes and his mouth opened and closed a few times before he cleared his throat.

‘So, I’ve been wondering about you,’ he started and I frowned confusedly.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well, you seem really mature when it comes to, well… pretty much everything,’ he hesitated, but continued, ‘so I was hoping we could discuss something, but if you think it’s too private and none of my business I totally understand,’ he paused.

‘Alright, spit it out,’ I pressed with a raised brow, starting to get nervous myself.

‘How- um… how experienced are you, exactly?’ he asked with an awkward expression.

‘ _Experienced_?’ I echoed, my brows knotting together.

‘Yeah, you know… Sexually?’ he clarified in a hushed voice. My brows shot up at his personal question and I felt a bit ashamed. Had my inexperience been a turn off to him?

Clearly noticing my uneasy expression, he was quick to put me at ease.

‘Hey _, hey_ ,’ he cooed, grabbing my hand, ‘I just thought it’d be good if I knew, so I don’t spring anything on you you’re not ready for,’ he gave me one of those smiles that were sexy even though he wasn’t trying to be, and I relaxed tremendously as he continued to speak.

‘Because lately, I keep finding myself wanting to do all sorts of things to you, like, _all the time-_ ’ his voice sounded raspy as he said the words with a simmering heat in his eyes while I swatted his arm. A deep blush crept onto my features and Henry clearly noticed as he grazed the top of my hand with his fingers, the feeling softer than I expected. His expression turned back into a more serious one.

‘I’m sorry for being so forward, but I was just curious, you know?’ he looked at me with a soft smile.

‘I understand why you’re asking,’ I said softly, ‘It’s just that no one has really asked me anything like that before,’  
Henry nodded.

‘But then, if we can’t talk about this stuff, we probably shouldn’t be doing it, right?’ I smiled shyly.

‘I guess you’re right,’ Henry agreed, keeping expectant eyes on me.

‘Honestly, when it comes to my sexual experience, there isn’t that much to tell,’ I sighed, gauging his reaction as I continued.

‘I’ve told you about my ex-boyfriend, right?’

‘Briefly, but yes,’ Henry nodded attentively.

‘Well, he is, besides you, the only man I’ve ever done anything with,’ I cringed at telling him this, but he gave me a reassuring smile before taking a sip of his drink and I continued.

‘And that was pretty much just plain sex,’ I hesitated before finishing my sentence, ‘Once.’

He choked on his drink and tried to conceal it with a cough, but I kept talking, wanting to get it all out in the open before I chickened out.  
  
Henry  
  
I was still coughing in shock while words continued to spill from her mouth.

_Once? That’s it? How on earth-_

‘It was kind of a disappointing experience for me, to be honest. It really hurt and I felt like it was over like _that_ ,’ Sophia said, snapping her fingers to mimic the short period of time.

I tried to hide my confoundment at her openness on my face as I raised a brow. _Well, I could definitely do better than that._ Images of what exactly I could do better started flashing through my mind, but I snapped out of it as she continued.

‘My boyfriend at the time didn’t seem to enjoy it much, either. I felt really insecure after that- no, actually, I felt insecure anyway, not just because of that,’ she frowned as the words flowed out of her mouth.

‘Why’s that?’ I couldn’t help but ask.

‘I’ve told you about being bullied in high school, right?’

‘Yes, briefly,’ I nodded, finishing the last of my steak.

‘Well, that was the main reason for my insecurities,’ she spoke steadily, comfortably even, ‘I wasn’t feeling happy in my own skin and the bullying didn’t really help much with that,’ she let out a small, low chuckle, but her smile didn’t meet her eyes. I took her hand and stroked little circles over her knuckle with my thumb, hoping for her to let me in further than she already was. Her eyes were fixed on our joined hands as she continued speaking.

‘But, after a while, I stopped waiting around for the world to become better and took action of my own. Phoebe helped me a lot in taking those steps, actually,’ she smiled at the thought of her best friend and I couldn’t help but join her as I remembered how she helped me out the night at the club when Sophia and I first kissed- or, well, made out.

Heatedly.  
_  
Very_ heatedly _._  
  


But I digress _._

I admired Phoebe. She was a great friend; anyone would be lucky to have a friend like her in their life.

‘I started taking better care of my body, getting into boxing to both get frustration out of my system and get into exercising. That was all great, but the most important part of turning my life around was accepting help, I think. I started seeing a therapist who was also a diet-coach. She helped me with my self-esteem issues as well as my health. I started getting more fit, sure, but it wasn’t until I felt my confidence grow that I knew things really were looking up,’ she smiled to herself.

‘I still struggle sometimes, though. I still don’t always feel comfortable when people see me in my underwear or bikini or something,’ She smiled shyly when she looked into my eyes again. When I saw the look on her face, I felt like the breath was being knocked out of me.

This young, almost too young woman in front of me was turning out to be everything I was never strong enough to be. She dealt with issues head on instead of ignoring them, pretending they weren’t there. She’d sought out help and accepted it, instead of doing everything alone and pretending everything was fine. She had wisdom that I could only ever wish to possess and while that only amplified my attraction and feelings towards her only, I couldn’t help but feel like I was shrinking in my seat as I thought of my own shortcomings. She must have noticed, she always did, because she frowned and paused.

‘Are you alright?’ she asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

‘Yeah, no, I’m fine’ I shook my head, ‘Just surprised, is all.’

‘Surprised about what?’ she asked.

‘You,’ I breathed, her eyes widening with an uncertainty of what that single word could mean.

‘Just the courage it must have taken for you to do that, seek help, I admire it,’ I spoke softly, not wanting to discuss my version of this story.

‘You do?’ she asked and I nodded, ‘Why?’

‘Um… You know,’ I shrugged, trying to appear unaffected as I avoided answering properly, ‘I’m just glad you were able to do that and that you had, and still have such amazing people around you to help you.’

‘Yeah, me too…’ she mumbled, deciding against confronting me about dodging her question. _For now,_ a little voice in the back of my mind said, but I decided to ignore it.

The tension between us didn’t leave as I asked for the cheque and we left the restaurant. It stayed that way during the entire drive back to our hotel and before I knew it, I was standing awkwardly in her doorway with neither of us knowing what to say ever since this awkwardness had dawned between us.

‘Do you want to come in?’ she asked hesitantly, motioning behind her to let me know I was welcome to. Normally I’d jump at the opportunity, but now, well… let’s just say she’d revealed a lot about herself, and in doing so, I had discovered some unnerving things about myself which needed some serious thinking over.

‘Oh, um… I think I’d best get to bed, it’s late…’ I mumbled, knowing by the look on her face she saw straight through me, _again._ The remarkable woman spoke up this time.

‘Are you sure you’re alright? I feel like something’s up, you’re acting all weird,’ she frowned.

‘I’m fine, truly,’ I reassured, ‘You don’t need to worry about me.’

She nodded, not seeming convinced at all and I could see by the look on her face that she wasn’t going to let this go.

I tried to flash her a convincing smile as I leaned down and kissed her cheek before taking a step back.

‘Good night, Sophia.’

‘G-good night,’ she stammered as I turned away and started walking down the hall. Surely, she was taken aback by my sudden aloofness and I made a mental note to make it up to her someday soon. That someday just couldn’t be today. 

As I got into my own room a few minutes later, guilt started to settle in, and I couldn’t let her believe that maybe I was scared off or whatever inaccurate reasoning she might have concocted to explain my behavior tonight. Grabbing my phone out of my pocket, I swiped my thumb over the screen to open up our texts. I typed in a short message before pressing _send._

**Henry:** _Thank you for tonight. Let me know when you’re free next week?_

She responded quickly.

**Sophia:** _Will do. Good luck shooting tomorrow._

**Henry:** _Likewise. Ps: I’d cover up that shoulder if I were you, at the risk of the make-up crew having a stroke and all ;)_

_  
_ **Sophia:** _Oh god, can we just agree to never speak of that again?_

I chuckled at her embarrassed text, hoping to have lightened the mood a little as I texted her goodnight. Maybe at least one of us would be getting some sleep tonight.


	17. Kal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading! x

Sophia  
  
The following two weeks flew by as I continued working on rehearsing and shooting the fight scene. It had been going great for the most part, there was just one bit in there I couldn’t quite get right. Other than that, I was doing pretty well and getting along with the cast and crew. I was feeling good. For the most part.

Henry and I hadn’t talked much since our ‘date’, which, I had to admit, did bother me. We hadn’t gotten to see each other the next week, like he’d asked. He’d been busy shooting just like I’d been, though, so I figured it made sense. I just couldn’t get rid of the unnerving feeling in my stomach when thinking of his repeated strange behavior. One moment, he was super confident and playful, but the next he seemed like something was really bothering him and he’d close off. I had no idea what his issues were and while I was curious to know, I at the same time felt like I wasn’t in a position to question him since we hadn’t even known each other that long. Not to mention we weren’t even, like, _together_ together. We fooled around, sure, and I’d grown to trust Henry, but we weren’t together. I had told him some pretty personal stuff about myself, because I felt like he really listened. I just wished he trusted me enough to do the same.  
So, I kept telling myself that maybe he just hadn’t quite reached that level of trust with me yet and decided to give him time. The last part was mostly me following Phoebe’s advice, though.  
  
Sadly, Phoebe’s visit was almost over; she’d be leaving today. I was sad to see her go, we had a few great laughs while she’d been here and she’d been so supportive of me and Henry. I was going to miss having someone around to talk about that stuff with. I couldn’t really do that with anyone other than Phoebe, since no one other than her even knew about Henry and I’s… relationship? Friendship? Friends Who Fool Around, maybe? I didn’t even know what to call whatever Henry and I had going on.

Shaking my head, I headed over to Phoebe’s and we had lunch before she had to leave for the airport. When her taxi pulled up, she pulled me into a tight hug.

‘I’ll miss you, babe,’ she sniffled and I squeezed my arms around her.

‘I’ll miss you too, Phoebs,’ I agreed, finally releasing her.

‘And don’t worry, everything with you and Henry is going to be just fine,’ she smiled at me reassuringly.

‘How do you know?’

‘I’m your best friend, I just know,’ she smirked, ‘Though there might be some bumps in the road ahead, I can clearly see he cares about you just from the way he looks at you. You’re both hooked, even if neither of you can or want to admit it, yet.’

I blushed at her statement and knew deep inside she was right. About me, at least. I couldn’t know for sure about Henry, though. I knew he liked me, I didn’t doubt that, but to say he was _hooked?_  
  
Phoebe gave me one last smile before she got into the taxi, yelling over her shoulder,

‘You better text me every day, bitch!’

I chuckled as I waved her off before walking back to my room. I had the day off and no plans whatsoever. Putting some music on, I figured I’d go online and try to find some new clothes, since another party for the cast and crew was coming up soon and I had no idea what I was going to wear. Just as I pulled my laptop into my lap to start searching, I heard my phone buzzing with a text message. I smiled when I saw Henry’s name pop up on the screen. I opened the message quickly and saw he’d sent me a picture.  
  
 **Henry:**

****

**Henry:** _I think he’s already sick of me.  
  
_

I smiled at the message; I had totally forgotten Kal was flying in today!

  
 **Sophia:** _Understandable. He’s so cute, tho!!_

**Henry:** _Wow, I didn’t know you could be so mean, you break my heart, miss Harris.  
  
_ I couldn’t hold back a giggle.

**Sophia:** _Mean and honest are two very different things, mister Cavill ;)_

**Henry:** _Fair enough. Kal wants to meet you._

**Sophia:** _Really? He told you that?_

**Henry:** _Oh, yes, he did. Asap, he said._

**Sophia:** _Well, I’d love to, but there’s no rush. I can meet him once he’s gotten used to his new surroundings a little bit._

A knock on my door startled me. I quickly got up to see who it was so I could get back to texting Henry.

I opened the door and my eyebrows shot up as bright blue eyes and broad shoulders came into view. _Of course._

My heart skipped a beat and I couldn’t help the smile that tugged on my lips.

‘I believe you didn’t quite get the memo,’ Henry smirked, phone in hand, ‘Kal wants to get used to this place _while_ meeting you.’  
I wanted to throw a comment back at him but was caught off guard when a little _woof_ drew my eyes to the floor, only to see a huge bear-like dog sitting next to Henry, panting and wagging its tail enthusiastically.

‘Oh my god!’ I exclaimed dramatically as I immediately bent down and Kal flew toward me.

‘Hey boy, how you doin’!’ I cooed in the high-pitched voice I only used when talking to animals. I ruffled my hands into his fur and the dog practically pushed me over in his enthusiasm.

I responded quickly and snapped my fingers, getting the dog’s attention.

‘Easy,’ I chided calmly, and Kal immediately gave me space and sat down obediently when I asked him to, still panting eagerly.

‘That’s a good boy,’ I praised, crouching down to scratch behind his ears. I patted his head, resulting in a little purr coming from Kal, who seemed perfectly content with himself as he wagged his tail proudly.

I looked up to find Henry leaning against the doorframe with a stupidly attractive, slightly confounded grin on his face. I smiled at him and he nodded his head in our direction.

‘Well, you could say my expectations have been met,’ he smirked, ‘He sure does like you. I like that you corrected him, there.’

I chuckled while getting on my feet and motioning for them to come in.

Kal immediately trotted into the living room part of my hotel room and laid down next to the couch without too much fuss.

‘He’s so well-behaved,’ I praised, looking at him adoringly as Henry chuckled.

‘Yeah, took a lot of hard training to get him to be this easy, but I think it’s necessary, especially since he changes venues so often,’ he stated. I nodded agreeingly.

‘I guess you’re right, and I’d say you’ve succeeded. He’s a handsome one, too!’ I smiled.

‘You hear that, Kal?’ Henry called and the dog looked up from where he’d laid down, ‘Sounds like you’ve stolen my woman!’ The dog let out another _woof_ in response and wagged his tail before resting his head on his paws. I blushed deeply at Henry’s choice of words and leaned back against the small kitchen counter, not saying anything. Henry laughed at Kal’s response before turning his attention back to me. His eyes flicked down as he noticed my attire, one corner of his lip lifting in a small smirk.

‘Back to sweatpants, I see,’ he noted and I blew out a nervous breath as he walked toward me and leaned against the counter next to me, his bicep brushing my shoulder. He crossed his arms as we both stared at Kal for a few moments and I couldn’t help but glance up at him. His jaw tensed as I did so and _my god,_ he looked good. A tiny bit of scruff covered his jaw, his hair was ruffled and curly, just the way I liked it. He was wearing a simple outfit, plain black jeans with a grey T-shirt and black Timberland boots.  
Henry held Kal’s leash in one hand, which he’d released the dog from when they got into my room. His other hand rested on the edge of the kitchen counter.

‘How’ve you been?’ I asked lowly, ‘Haven’t seen you in a while.’

Henry nodded guiltily, ‘I’m sorry about that, I’ve been super busy with shooting this super CGI-filled piece. It’s been taking up all of my time,’ he said, turning his head toward me as he looked down at the fluffy socks I was wearing.

‘Don’t worry about it, I understand,’ I told him, giving him a small smile when his gaze traveled back up to my face and my eyes met his.

‘I know you do, doesn’t mean I’m not still sorry,’ he said, nudging me a little with his shoulder as he looked down at me, making my heart lurch. I looked away quickly before he could see me blush. He seemed to find that amusing, since a soft chuckle left his mouth.

‘So, how’s your scene coming along?’ he asked, lightening the mood.

‘Pretty well, actually,’ I told him, ‘We’ve nearly finished, but there’s just one bit I haven’t fully been able to get right.’

‘Right,’ he nodded thoughtfully, as if he already knew exactly what I was talking about. I snapped my face toward him, making him smile knowingly.

‘What do you mean, _right_?’ I asked him suspiciously as I narrowed my eyes at him. That only seemed to amuse him further as his smile widened into a full-on grin.

‘Guilty as charged. I’ve been sneaking peeks at you while you’re working during my breaks,’ he admitted with a shameless shrug. I immediately turned bright red. Knowing he’d watched me without my knowledge made me nervous, but I also felt kind of… flattered? Maybe even turned on? _  
  
_‘You _what?’_ I pushed off the counter and stood in front of him. He laughed at my shocked response and I smacked his arm.

‘How did I not know about this?’ I asked, shaking my head in disbelief, but unable to hide a grin.

‘Honestly, I’d be surprised if you did. There are some pretty good hiding spots on set, you know,’ he chuckled.

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘You want to know about my hiding spots? I’ll show you, _with pleasure,_ even,’ he joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at him, trying to hide the blush warming my cheeks.

‘I just wanted to see you work without distracting you,’ he smirked and my mouth fell open.

‘ _Distracting me_?’ I echoed, ‘And what makes you think you’d be a distraction to me, Cavill?’ I crossed my arms defiantly, and his lips quirked up into a held back grin.

‘Nothing, I just thought you might have gotten nervous if you knew I was watching,’ he raised a brow. He was trying to hold back a smile, and failing miserably. Just the look on his stupidly handsome face was enough to make me weak in the knees. He was totally right. I would probably be a nervous wreck if I knew he was watching me.

I wasn’t gonna tell _him_ that, though.

‘Nervous? I wouldn’t be _nervous_. What are you talking about? No way-’ I rambled, waving my hands around in the most jittery way, only confirming his statement as his grin finally broke free and his eyes raked down my body.

Henry  
  


‘You sure about that?’ I asked her, my eyebrow lifting as I cocked my head. My eyes got distracted by a small bit of visible skin on her hip where her sweater was slightly bunched up.  
  


‘Yes?’ she squeaked, at which I pushed off the counter and stepped closer to her.

  
‘You nervous right now?’ I challenged.

  
She backed up and swallowed, but her eyes never left mine, much to my surprise. Up until now, she’d always been averting her gaze whenever tension built between us, whether it be sexual or not.  
  
‘No,’ she lifted her chin defiantly.  
  
‘See, I don’t believe you,’ I smirked in approval of her newly gained confidence and lifted my hand, trailing my index finger along her jaw. Her breath caught and I smiled.  
  
‘I see the way you flush when I touch you, the way your breathing gets uneven,’ I cocked my head, my finger sliding to the throbbing pulse point on her neck, finding myself unable to keep my eyes from following my hand’s movements.

‘I can even feel how your heartbeat quickens,’ I said, my voice dropping as I tapped my finger on her pulse point, 'Right. _Here.'_

Her eyes fluttered for a second, but just when I thought I was in, her hand flew up and grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

‘Nope, no, no, _no_ ,’ she scolded, waving her finger in my face as my eyebrows shot up in surprise, ‘You don’t get to come in here after two weeks of _nothing,_ with your adorable bear of a dog and your tall frame and your facial caresses and expect me to just fall back into the whole ‘ _oh Henry’_ type situation,’ she blurted out and my head fell back with laughter as I let her push me back at my chest.

‘ _‘Oh Henry’ type situation?’_ I guffawed and proceeded to choke with laughter as she pushed at my shoulders again, but I could feel she wasn’t putting much force into it and I heard a small laugh escape her lips as well.

‘Yes!’ she exclaimed, clasping her hand over her mouth to stifle her own laughing. I tried to step closer to her again, really wanting to just kiss her right now, but she poked my chest harshly, stopping me.

‘I’m serious! You gotta earn those,’ she stated, looking up at me with those stormy green eyes of hers.  
  
 _Fuck, she’s so hot._  
  


‘What would you have me do to ‘earn it’, then?’ I grinned at her, leaning back with my elbows on the kitchen counter.

She seemed to ponder my question for a moment before I could practically see a light bulb appear above her head. She smiled deviously and took my hand.

‘Since you seem to know so much about my fight scenes and my struggles during them, you’re going to help me get it right,’ she stated while dragging me into the more spacious living room.

‘Wait- _what_?’ I asked, knowing that she knew full well it wasn’t a scene designed for a man my, well, _shape._ It was designed for women, and there were some pretty delicate moves in there, including high kicks and other moves which required quite a bit of… _flexibility_. Flexibility I unfortunately _did not_ possess. She must’ve known, because the smirk on her face told me all I needed to know. _That sneaky little-_

‘C’mon! Since you’re such a fighting expert, surely you can help me out, _right_?’ she asked, batting her eyelashes at me.

‘I-I don’t think that’s-’ I tried to protest, but when she removed her hoodie and was left standing in a black sports bra, loosely hanging sweatpants and those ridiculously fluffy socks that somehow looked adorable on her and _fuck,_ I could do nothing but stare as my mouth refused to fucking close.

‘Wh-What are you doing?’ I heard myself say, but I couldn’t see anything but the smooth curve of where her waist transitioned into her hips. _Those damn hips._

‘I can’t move properly in that hoodie,’ she shrugged with a mischievous smile before grabbing my arm and positioning me in front of her.

‘So, here’s what we’re gonna do,’ she said before rambling on about what move she needed to get perfectly in order for the scene to work. Turns out it was a really high kick, like, _really high,_ followed by a tricky dodge. I imagined that was where she could easily lose balance.

I swallowed as she squared off with me playfully, still distracted by her little outfit, hoping like hell I wasn’t fucking blushing or some shit.

‘Okay, I’ll do the kick and right after, you swing your arm like this,’ she instructed while showing me how to do the move. Thank god she didn’t make me do the kicking part.

‘You think you can do that?’ she asked with a cheeky grin.

‘I think I’ll manage, Soph,’ I shook my head at her, which only amused her more.

‘Alright, just checking,’ she said innocently, ‘I’ll count down and start at one.’

She counted down and sure enough, she kicked at one and I swung my arm at her as instructed. She dodged it successfully but stumbled a little before catching herself on the side of the wall.

‘You alright?’ I asked and held out my hand to help her, but she frowned frustratedly, waving me off.

‘Yeah, yeah, just go again,’ she commanded while straightening. Kal looked up, briefly seeming to take notice of the commotion before deciding it didn’t interest him that much after all and putting his head back on his paws. I chuckled and shook my head. _Me too, Bear._

I wanted to help her out, sure, but there was another, way more sinful reason for me to be doing this. I was on a mission. To ‘earn it', goddamn it.

I hadn’t had my hands on her for over two weeks and while she was kicking around and playing bossy, I had reached a point where I couldn’t even see straight with desire. One look at her in that little provocative-without-meaning-to-be outfit and she had me wrapped around her finger. Proof of that was to be found in the way my pants grew uncomfortably tighter with every minute that passed.

The exposed skin of her hips and waist, the way her sports bra pushed up her small but perfectly rounded breasts, and her long, thick, wavy brown hair flowing down her back as it was partly tied back… _Fuck,_ I wasn’t sure if I’d ever seen a sight more attractive _._

She snapped me out of my thoughts by counting down again and I swung my arm at her once more. In dodging my ‘attack’, she stumbled again, except this time she threatened to fall over. I quickly responded and wrapped one hand around her forearm while grabbing her waist with the other, steadying her by pressing her body into my chest. A small gasp fell from her lips and she held onto my shoulder briefly before there was nothing but the noise of our heavy breathing and soft music in the background filling the room. We both tensed.  
Our faces were mere inches apart and it took me less than a second to notice that her chest was heaving just as heavily as mine. Her pupils were wide, and her gaze kept shifting back and forth between my lips and my eyes as I released her forearm. She rested one hand on my chest while the other slid to the back of my neck and for a moment we just stood there, panting. I rested my hands on her hips and waited for her to say, or better yet, _do_ something. For some reason, she didn’t.

‘Y’alright?’ I breathed.

‘Mm-hmm,’ she nodded, our noses brushing against each other, loose strands of her hair hanging wildly around her face.

I felt her fingernails scrape over the nape of my neck. It felt so good a low, approving hum vibrated through my chest as my eyes closed briefly.

‘I thought you wanted to practice the scene,’ I half asked, tightening my grip on her hips slightly. Her eyes shifted to my chest while she splayed her hand across my right pectoral.

‘I did- I mean, I _do,_ ’ she corrected herself and her eyes snapped back up to mine.

‘Okay,’ I muttered, waiting for her to let go.

‘Okay,’ she whispered. She didn’t let go.

‘Wanna try again?’ I questioned.  
  
I stared into her eyes, desperate to touch her. To put my mouth on her and make her scream my name. The silence stretched, turning into a staring match, both of us panting until at last she finally answered.

  
‘No,’ she replied simply before immediately pulling my face down and crashing our mouths together. She swallowed the surprised sound that left my lungs and hummed when I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against me tightly. One of her hands resumed its delicious scraping pattern at my neck while the other caressed my bicep.

I knew it was selfish, diving into this with her right now, but at this point, I was in too deep. She wanted this, and I wanted _her._ And not just for tonight.

As soon as her hand started dipping down to my spine, I snapped.

Sophia

My fingernails scratched at his back when suddenly he walked us backwards and pushed me roughly into the nearest wall of the room while not leaving any space between us. He pulled back briefly and pinned my wrists against the wall above my head, needing only one hand to keep them in place. He stared at me in silence for a flashing moment in which his pupils flared and his chest started heaving with a hunger I’d never seen in him before. I gasped at his roughness, liking it way more than I probably should, and he was back on me before I could get another breath in. His free hand squeezed my hip while his lips moved over mine with a smoothness that surprised me.

The kiss was rough, but his lips still felt soft. Our mouths opened simultaneously and his tongue swiped over mine once before he flicked my top lip with his tongue and pulled back, a drowsy smirk covering his face.

 _God_ , he was so fucking hot. Everything about him seemed to set my body on fire, from the way his almost black eyes moved from my face to my chest to the grip he had on my wrists, which loosened slowly. He released my hands and trailed his fingers down my side to my hipbone, squeezing and kneading the flesh tightly.

My hands went, much Henry’s and my own surprise, straight to the hem of his shirt. I pulled it upward and Henry lifted his arms, helping me take it off. I tossed it somewhere in the room and before I could stop it, a moan escaped at the sight of his naked torso while instantly getting my hands on it and enjoying the way his chest hair tickled my palms.

His eyebrow shot up slightly, clearly pleased with my needy reaction and his lips latched onto mine again. His tongue swiped, licked and moved over mine expertly all while responding to my moans with deep little hums of his own. Sounds of heavy breathing, gasping and soft moaning filled the room, while the soft music still played in the background.

His slightly cold hands attached to my waist and I jumped a little at the immediate skin-to-skin contact but relaxed when his hands started moving upward, his fingers curling around my ribcage. His mouth unlatched from mine with a loud smack and his lips quickly moved from my cheek to my jaw, traveling further down to my neck and the base of my throat. My eyelids fluttered shut when I felt him suck at the skin there briefly and an uncontrolled whimper vibrated through me, which only seemed to spur him on and suck even harder for just a moment before licking the skin with a hot, flat tongue, soothing the ache. Part of me wanted to scold him for probably giving me another hickey, but his mouth on my skin just felt too fucking hot to even bother trying. My hands clawed at his naked back, harassing his skin with my nails while feeling his muscles tense and relax under my touch.

‘ _Fuck,_ ’ he groaned against my throat as one of his hands shot up and palmed my left breast while his mouth moved toward my left shoulder. I felt him smile against my skin before he pulled back slightly and then softly pecked the skin where the faint remnants of the almost fully healed hickey he gave me the week prior were still visible.

‘I’m afraid I replaced this one,’ he mumbled and I let out a breathy chuckle.

‘Henry, you can’t keep- _oh,’_ my mouth popped open when he didn’t let me finish my sentence, squeezing my breast tightly before possessively placing his hand on the base of my throat, his fingers slowly wrapping around it and pressing me harder into the wall. He straightened, keeping me pinned against the wall as he towered over me. My eyes widened at the possessiveness in his stance and heat started creeping up my chest as I felt a needy ache starting to build at the apex of my thighs.

Henry licked and nipped hotly at my neck, breathing deeply before pulling back to look at me. I wrapped my fingers around the wrist of the hand at my throat and stared up at him defiantly, the possessiveness of his actions turning me on like nothing ever had before. One of my hands pushed into his wild, curly hair.

‘I love your hair this way,’ I mumbled and he growled, his hand dropping back down from my throat to my breast as he pressed himself against me. I felt the hardness in his straining pants against my hipbone and I gasped and shifted, accidentally creating a friction that immediately resulted in a throaty moan rumbling through Henry’s body, which he tried to drown out by kissing me, hard.

Then, just as Henry started kissing down my neck toward the swell of my breasts, I heard a small growl come from the other side of the living room and my eyes shot open.

‘Kal,’ I muttered.

‘What?’ I heard Henry murmur against my chest, clearly not wanting to let go. I pushed at his shoulders a little until he looked up at me.

‘Kal’s still in here,’ I stated, waving my hands in the direction of the dog, who was looking at us while still resting his head on his paws. A low chuckle fell from Henry’s lips.

‘He won’t tell, I promise,’ he whispered laughingly before trying to reattach his mouth to my chest.

‘Henry!’ I exclaimed, ‘We can’t do this with him watching!’

Henry pulled back, huffing out a laugh.

‘Okay, just…’ he looked over his shoulder and whistled sharply to get the dog’s attention before giving him the command ‘Bed’ and pointing at the open door leading to my bedroom. Kal jumped up excitedly and strolled into my bedroom without any fuss. Henry let go of me and quickly closed the door to my bedroom, leaving us alone in my living room.  
Hurrying back to me, Henry smirked at me and greedily grabbed my waist in his big hands as soon as he reached me.

‘Where were we?’ he grinned and tried to reconnect our lips, but I put my finger against his mouth, stopping him.

‘What the hell was that?’ I asked, my mouth twitching into a surprised grin.

‘Kal has a thing with beds. You wanted to be alone, so now we’re alone,’ Henry smirked against my finger, distracting me with the feel of his lips against my skin.

‘But now Kal’s locked in the bedroom, the poor thing!’ I exclaimed.

‘Trust me, he doesn’t mind. He’s gonna mess up your bed and have the time of his life while he’s at it,’ Henry smirked. I rolled my eyes at him, not wanting to give in so easily.

‘But what are we going to do if we can’t go into the bedroom?’

‘I can be _very_ creative when I want to be, Harris, and I happen to have an idea,’ he wiggled his eyebrows before darting his tongue out and wrapping it around my finger, making me gasp in surprise and pull my hand back quickly. He chuckled, his eyes raking over me before he bent down quickly.  
  
Next thing I knew, Henry was grabbing the backs of my knees, hauling me up and guiding me to wrap my legs around his waist as he pressed me back into the wall. I gasped in surprise and let out a soft giggle, which he cut off by moving his hands to my ass, squeezing each cheek tightly in his huge palms, making my eyelids flutter. My mouth fell open and his tongue dipped inside it before I could even blink. One of my arms wrapped tightly around his neck for leverage while the other caressed his cheekbone as I kissed him back, my hair falling around both our faces since my face was now positioned a little higher than his. He sighed at my touch and I felt his hips press up against me, his hard cock rubbing me through his jeans. Moans escaped from my mouth and flowed into his, our mouths never parting as he pulled us away from the wall and walked toward the kitchen counter with my legs still wrapped around his waist.

When he sat me down on top of it with a faint thud, one of my hands crashed down on my stereo to steady myself, accidentally hitting the off button and turning the room suddenly quiet. Our heavy breaths were the only sounds ringing in my ears and Henry’s gaze on my face never wavered as he moved to stand in between my opened legs and slid his hands up my thighs. We stared at each other in a silent moment, like the calm before a storm.  
  
He looked completely irresistible; I reached for his neck and pulled him closer to me, kissing his collarbone and throat. Henry’s hands squeezed around the tops of my thighs and gripped my waist tightly as his breath caught in his throat. Wanting to provoke him further, I licked a straight line up his throat to his jaw before nipping at the skin softly.

‘ _Fuck,_ you’re so hot,’ Henry grunted and pressed one of his hands against the front of my pants, creating a friction against my core that made me throw my head back in pleasure.

Henry’s mouth dove for my neck while the hand that wasn’t busy _down there_ shifted up and started playing with the flexible edges of my sports bra. When his fingers started dipping into the underside of it, his hand left my covered clit for just a moment to join his other hand in fiddling with the bra’s fabric.

‘Please tell me this can go,’ he practically begged, but I was way ahead of him and already trying to pull it over my head myself, nodding eagerly. He shoved the piece of clothing upward and threw it over my head and back over his shoulder to somewhere in the room.

One of his hands teased along my arm before dropping down to slide over my sternum, while his other hand slid to the back of my neck, his fingers threading into my hair and tugging at it gently as he drank my body in.

His pupils flared immensely and his chest heaved irregularly as one of his hands palmed my finally bare breast and he wetted his lips slowly, almost seductively. His other arm circled my waist and pulled me against him tightly as his lips found mine again and the feeling of our bare chests colliding nearly overwhelmed me. We both moaned into each other’s mouth while I reveled in the slight scratching sensation of his chest hair against my hardening nipples. His torso pressed against mine so strongly I was forced to bend back a little, which he took as a cue to start kissing and licking down my chest until his mouth reached a nipple. He placed a closed mouthed kiss on it first, getting my attention as I eagerly shifted my gaze down at him. Then, his mouth opened and his tongue pressed flat against my breast right before sucking as much of it into his mouth as he could. I cried out, instantly feeling the slight dampness at my core turn into full-on wetness while he continued sucking mercilessly and pinching my other nipple between his fingers. His free hand slid up my back, the heat of his palm on my skin making me shiver, only to press his nails into the top of my shoulder blade and scrape them all the way back down to the small of my back. Feeling the burning trail on my back, I gripped his hair, pulling at it in hopes of gaining some leverage to steady myself, but when Henry hummed in response and shoved his hand into my panties, I had to let myself fall back against the wall behind me as my eyes fluttered shut at the different sensations hitting me all at once.

‘Oh, my g-god,’ I stuttered in a whisper as Henry teased my clit with one of his fingers, switching sides on my breasts and continuing his delicious torture.

Eventually, his mouth left my now taut nipples and he started leaving a trail of kisses and licks on my chest, the underside of my breast, my ribcage, and sinking lower to my stomach.  
  
Henry  
  
Her breath kept hitching as I swirled my finger through her soaking wet folds and my mouth traveled further down until I reached the waistband of her sweatpants. I removed my hand from her pants and she whined, making me smile proudly while she laid there a needy, half naked mess, sprawled out in front of me. I reached my arm around her, pulling her to sit straight while bringing my fingers, which were covered in her wetness, to my mouth. I sucked her taste off my fingers with hooded eyes, knowing it was just a preview of what was to come. I hummed at the taste of her, noticing that she was staring at me with a flush on her chest, which was slowly spreading towards her face. My mouth curled up into a grin and I shrugged.

‘Can’t help it, you’re delicious,’ I purred, pecking her mouth lightly, letting my lips linger over her.

Her mouth opened to say something, but I leaned up, towering over her, and her mouth snapped shut as our size difference became most prominent in our position. I got off on it, feeling how small she was underneath me, knowing the damage she and her small hands could do to my body, if she wanted to. From the way her eyes flew over my body, as if not sure where to look first, I knew it was getting her hot, too.

I let my hands slide up her sides and curl around her ribcage, only to let my thumbnails graze along the undersides of her small, curvy breasts. She pushed herself up, trying to attach my mouth to hers and groaning when I moved just out of reach. I reached up, gently tugging a strand of her hair behind her ear before leaning down, one hand supporting myself on the counter next to her hip, letting my other hand slide up her back. I kissed the top of her head, her temple, cheek and the spot just under her ear which I knew she loved, enjoying the moan that I was rewarded with. _Fuck,_ she had me wrapped around her finger, and she probably had no idea.  
My head dropped to her bare shoulder to place a chaste kiss on top of the delicate skin there, before speaking with my lips positioned right beside her ear.

‘Soph…’

‘Mm?’ she hummed, preoccupied with running her hands through my hair, which I definitely was not complaining about.

‘I want to taste you…’ I nearly whispered, my voice sounding muffled with my face still being nuzzled next to her ear, nipping at her neck, ‘ _Really_ taste you, I mean,’ I clarified, my voice coming out hoarse with anticipation.

Her hands in my hair froze, as did the rest of her body. When she didn’t say anything, I let my tongue trace the shell of her ear, barely able to hold back a growl when she shivered.

‘Please let me?’ I pleaded, giving her thigh a tight squeeze as I fought to stay in control.

She kept tensing and didn’t say anything. I lifted my head to look at her, seeing a mix of excitement and nervousness on her face. When she eventually pushed herself up, I hooked my fingers in the waistband of her pants and panties, slowly sliding them down her legs. An overwhelming rush of lust hit me at the thought of having her fully naked in my arms for the first time.

I tried to keep my eyes on hers, tried not to let them wander as she stared up at me with wide eyes, tensing. I let my hands slide up her now naked thighs and when they strained under my touch, I lost my last bit of restraint and glanced down briefly at her body. She’d wrapped her arms around her own stomach, hiding from me. Not wanting to rush her or force her to let me see her, I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her back once more, kissing her softly and resting my forehead against hers. My eyes closed and I inhaled deeply, breathing her in, trying to give her time. All I could hear was my own heartbeat thumping, my blood rushing through my body, rushing toward a certain part of my body that was screaming for any touch that would offer some release. _Wait for her_ , I could hear myself think, but I needed to do something, _anything_ that allowed me to feel more of her. I decided to press another kiss to her mouth before burying my face in her shoulder, kissing her there softly and trying to keep my breathing under control.

I felt her shift and I stilled as her hands touched my sides, shifting them upwards until one hand slipped into my hair and the other hugged me closely to her. I turned my head to the side, kissing her jaw and resting my cheek against hers.

‘You alright?’ I whispered, panting, waiting in anticipation of finally getting to see her bare.

She nodded against my cheek and I pulled back, looking down as I allowed my eyes to follow the downward trail which my hands were traveling. My hands slipped over her sides and further down to the curves of both her hipbones. I barely registered my own lips parting with a small noise as I reveled in the softness of her skin under my hands, feeling the dips and curves where her thighs met her hips. I let my hands slip to her back, sliding them over the tops of the cheeks of her arse and squeezing them tightly.

Her breathing hitched and her breasts briefly bounced with the irregular heaving of her chest, distracting me. Bending down, I pressed French kisses all over her nipples, swirling my tongue over them before closing my mouth. I repeated the action over and over, switching between breasts until she was twisting her fingers into my hair and pulling at the roots of it, moaning my name while writhing beneath my touch.

My hands had started to slide to the sides of her hips again and were moving towards her stomach when I felt her muscles tense. I paused my gentle assault on her breasts and straightened, her eyes meeting mine.

After a few seconds she looked away distantly and bit her lip, not saying anything.

‘ _Hey,’_ I pressed, cupping her neck with my hand and dipping my head down so she’d meet my gaze again, ‘I’m right here, talk to me,’ I coaxed.

‘It’s just… the stomach is still just a bit, you know-’ she muttered, looking embarrassed as her hands left my skin and dropped to her sides.

‘We can stop if you want-’ I began to lean back but was surprised when she pulled me back towards her and grabbed my hands only to place them back on her hips. My eyebrows shot up and she pulled me down by the neck, kissing me deeply before pulling back slightly to look up at me with wanton eyes.

‘I didn’t say _that_ ,’ she said with a devious little smile.

She kissed me again and I hummed in response, my fingers digging into her hips as I pulled her to the edge of the kitchen counter. The kiss quickly escalated into a mess of moans, groans and grinding against one another as one of her legs wrapped around my waist and her heel dug into the back of my thigh, pressing me into her.  
  
 _Fuck,_ that felt so good.

I squeezed her hips, and pulled back with a hushed ‘ _Wait, wait.’_

She groaned frustratedly, holding my face in place with both hands as to not let me put distance between us.

‘What?’ she pressed and as I looked at her, gazing at me with a need in her eyes that I hadn’t seen before, her chest heaving with heavy breaths, her long hair a wild mess and her throat marked yet again with evidence of my incapability to control myself.

‘I just… We _can_ stop. Whenever you want. I- I just want you to know that,’ I heard myself blather, even though every part of my body was screaming for the exact opposite.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

I saw her expression change from confused to appreciative in a millisecond and the corners of her lips curled up as she spoke.

‘You better fucking kiss me right now.’

No further persuasion was needed and I dove for her mouth, a desperate sound leaving my lips as my earlier reserve evaporated quickly until the only thing left on my mind was touching her. I wanted to touch her everywhere, explore every dip and curve of her body, map her out and then do it all over again.

She used my shoulder for leverage as she pressed her hips up against my naked stomach. When I felt her soaking wet folds grind against my tense abs with wet slippery sounds, I nearly lost it and my hands flew up to paw at her breasts and arse, pushing her up and down, following her movements.  
  
‘You’re so beautiful,’ I murmured against her mouth before my teeth drew out her bottom lip, only to release it with a loud popping sound.  
She moaned, her eyes only half open as she threw her head back in the pleasure that was slowly overtaking her. My lips grazed her neck before I even registered what I was doing, my body acting before my mind was able to catch up. Her body was like a beacon to me, calling for me with a seemingly magnetic pull I couldn’t fight or escape from. My lips slipped lower, over the fragile necklace she always seemed to be wearing.

Deciding it was now or never, I pushed her hips back down on the counter and dropped to my knees, abruptly killing the friction she had created against my stomach. She whined and I grabbed each of her ankles in my hands. She was still wearing the damn socks, I realized with a soft chuckle.

‘Cute,’ I mumbled as she looked down at me with hot eyes, prompting me to slide my hands up, letting them slowly travel up her calves, giving them a little squeeze before moving up to her knees and higher as my fingers trailed softly along the insides of her thighs. I kissed the inside of one of her knees, working my way up towards the apex of her thighs with licks and nips. I shifted my eyes to hers and saw her sitting up, watching me with intent eyes and pants for breaths. Just as I almost reached her core, I could practically smell her wet arousal and I closed my eyes, fighting to control myself as a hum spilled out of me.  
Her breathing sped up and her lips parted in anticipation, but I just smirked against her thigh and pulled away, attaching my lips to the inside of her other thigh, following the same torturous path I had on the previous leg. She whimpered frustratedly and she then daringly put her hand on my head, trying to push me in the right direction, but I resisted, kneading the soft flesh of her calves in my hands as a warning.

‘ _H-Henry,’_ she whined, making me smile against her skin.

‘ _Yeah?’_ I murmured in between licking her thighs, almost close enough to finally taste what I’d been craving for weeks, months even.

‘ _Please,’_ she begged.

‘Please, _what?_ ’ I grumbled selfishly, wanting her to say the words as I blew on her wetness. She hissed and her legs tried to close, but I held them open with a firm grip on her thigh.

  
‘ _Ugh,_ c’mon!’ she growled, her lips folding together as she squirmed under my touch.

‘Say it, baby,’ I cooed, knowing things were going to escalate in a matter of three seconds whether she’d said the words by then or not.  
  


‘Please, just- I want you to _\- oh!’_ I was unable to stop myself and she moaned in surprise as I pressed my tongue flat against her smooth core. I lapped her up, circling my tongue over her clit and closing my lips around it as I sucked gently, testing the waters, eager to see how she responded.

‘F- _fuck, yes, that,’_ she moaned, her taste and whimpers invading my senses. A breathy chuckle escaped my lips at her comment and she jerked at my breath fanning over her wet flesh. Before I could stop myself, one of my hands was moving up to join my mouth, swirling around her entrance, teasing her as I felt her wetness coating my fingers. I kept licking her folds hungrily while slowly sinking one of my fingers inside of her, which went a lot more smoothly than the last time, indicating more relaxation on her part.

‘Such a good girl,’ I cooed, unable to stop the words from flowing out my mouth. I grabbed her legs and hooked them over my shoulders, letting her calves rest against my shoulder blades while still kneeling in front of her.

  
She hummed in approval and twisted her fingers into my hair, her fingernails scratching my scalp as she squirmed against my lips, trying to roll her hips against my face in a desperate attempt to increase the friction. In turn, a sound of delight left my lips, vibrating through her as one of her legs twitched in response.  
I licked a straight line up her folds before placing open mouthed kisses all over the soft skin of her mound, speaking in parts.

‘I can’t believe,’ kissing her skin interrupted my sentence, ‘I’m the only one who’s ever done this to you,’ I groaned and pumped my finger inside her once, earning a deep moan from her.

‘Is that- _oh, y-yes- Is that a good thing?’_ she tried to ask.

‘ _Mm-hmm,_ ’ I hummed against her, getting the response I was hoping for when it vibrated through her and she shot up at the sensation.

‘You taste so fucking good,’ I praised, briefly looking up at her as I let my finger curl inside her. Her stomach tightened and her eyebrows drew together as her eyes closed and her mouth popped open. _Fuck, what a sight she was._

Flicking my tongue against her clit again, her moans grew louder and her body shook irregularly as I felt her muscles tense and release. In a sudden move, I sucked at her clit a bit more harshly and she hissed, except this time the hint of discomfort in the sound caught my attention.

I pulled away and looked up to discover that her expression was an embarrassed one.

‘ _Hey,’_ I caught her gaze, ‘Just tell me when it’s too much, alright?’  
She nodded, caressing my face with one of her hands while the other gripped the edge of the counter.

‘Or, when it’s not enough…’ I pumped my finger back inside her, smirking when her features contorted with pleasure. Her lips folded together and she released, a small, shuddering breath when her mouth popped open. Her eyes closed and she used her hand to push my head back down to her folds. I complied with a smirk and swiped quick, sharp licks along her clit, feeling the pressure slowly building inside her as her walls started to clamp down around my finger. I added another finger and she whimpered before she bit down on her lip, her body slowly starting to tremble with her straining muscles.

Closing my lips around her clit once more, I sucked, more gently this time, and was surprised, maybe even a little proud, when a whimpering command ‘ _M- oh, harder,’_ fell from her lips. Doing as she asked, her moans turned into cries, her muscles contracting and her legs straightening as she stretched them out in exertion. My free hand slid up her torso to grab at her breast, squeezing and releasing before squeezing her ribcage and waist. Her hand flew up to the wall behind her, hitting it with a loud smack as she fell backwards, her back hitting the wall. Her other hand gripped my bicep, digging her nails into it before scraping them harshly down the length of my arm, leaving angry red marks in their wake.

‘ _Fuck, Soph-_ ’ I couldn’t help but moan against her flesh, curling my fingers inside of her again.

_‘Oh, y-yeah, ah-’_ she sobbed, tensing further and further, until I nipped at her clit, once. She shot up and reached her climax as her breath halted, her toes and calves flexing against my shoulder blades. I looked up at her to find her mid-orgasm, and quickly pulled my fingers out of her, surprised to see a tiny bit of extra wetness spilling out of her as I did and I let my fingers join my mouth, rubbing them over the sides of her clit quickly while continuing my harsh sucking on her clit, hoping to intensify her every sensation.

The pressure of her legs on my shoulders increased and she pushed off with a breathless cry. I quite literally drove her up the wall as she pushed herself up against it in the heights of her orgasm. I couldn’t stop the groan that escaped my lips at the sight of her, completely enraptured with every twitch of her muscles against my shoulders, every hitch of her breath as she rode out her high.

  
Then, suddenly, she shook with oversensitivity and I stood up quickly, wrapping one arm around her and pulling her against me before her muscles gave out and she dropped down, collapsing into my chest. Her face was instantly buried in my neck and she whimpered uncontrollably, breathlessly, holding on to me with all she had. My hand stayed on her wet core, lazily stroking the sensitive flesh, letting her enjoy the little aftershocks of her orgasm while enjoying her hitching noises that filled my ears with every exhale.

She slowly relaxed and I loosened my grip on her waist to set her back down on the counter properly. I stroked her hair, damp with sweat, as was the rest of her torso that was still slickly pressed against mine. I could feel her heart thumping against my chest while her breathing slowed and she pulled back slightly, only to press a sloppy kiss against my lips, her tongue darting out and slipping along mine before pulling away with a smacking sound.  
  


A lazy smile spread along her lips and I kneaded the flesh of her thighs, hips and waist, making her hum contently. The way she was looking at me was doing things to me, stirring feelings inside me that were entirely unfamiliar to me. Feelings that were scary but inescapable. They made me want to run away and stay in her arms forever all at the same time.

I’d never felt this way about anyone, ever.  
  
She trailed her fingertips over my face slowly, softly tracing the line of my jaw and I was surprised at how such a small touch could feel so damn good. I looked into her stormy green eyes, and they seemed to speak louder to me than any words that could ever leave her pretty mouth could. I could see the emotional investment in her eyes, feel it in her touch, and then it struck me: I was looking at her, _touching_ her, in the exact same way.  
  
 _What the fuck is this?_  
  


I swallowed, not knowing what to say, or do, as I averted my eyes. These sudden feelings were overwhelming me, swallowing me whole and I felt myself slipping while trying to stay upright and in control. I straightened and she immediately tensed, noticing the shift between us, from comfortable bliss to distant awkwardness. _I_ was to blame for that shift, not her, I knew that. She frowned slightly, her hands leaving my face as she covered herself up uncomfortably.

_Fuck, Cavill,_ I mentally scolded myself, _what the hell are you doing?_

I knew I’d ruined the moment entirely when she hopped off the counter, gathering her clothes from the floor and putting them back on quickly. I needed to get my fucking shit together and I needed to do so quickly before I lost her altogether.  
Why did I feel this immense need to be as close to her as possible as well as the need to run away from her as fast as I could, all at the same time? Why couldn’t I just enjoy this, without being a scared little wuss, too afraid to face his fucking feelings? And most importantly: why couldn’t I just tell her how I felt?

I guess I just wasn’t as confident as I led people to believe. I wasn’t brave enough to let myself be vulnerable with her, to take the risk of her changing her image of me. Not to mention the fact that the producers would probably kill us if they found out we’d been fooling around like an unprofessional couple of horny teenagers. I just couldn’t get a fucking grip.

She looked at me as I leaned against the counter, staring at her. She looked defeated and disappointed, like she already expected me to be this way.  
  
‘You don’t have to go…’ she almost whispered, looking at the ground, suddenly seeming a lot younger. I took three strides to stand in front of her, placing my finger under her chin to tip her head up so she’d look at me. She didn’t.

‘ _Hey,’_ I coaxed, her eyes finally meeting mine, ‘I’m sorry, it’s just-’ I sighed, seeing a hopeful look in her eyes, ‘I just need to figure some stuff out,’ I said softly. She nodded, even though the expression on her face contorted slightly in aggravation. I couldn’t blame her. Honestly, I couldn’t do anything but admire the fact she was giving me this much space. Many a woman would have shown me the door by now, and I wouldn’t blame her if she did the same.

She turned her head away and I felt she was about to turn away from me. _No, fuck no._

‘ _Don’t,’_ I cupped her neck strongly, ‘ _Please,_ just…’ I sighed heavily, ‘This is on me. I’ve got some things that just- I just can’t expl-’ I struggled forming a sentence, grunting exasperatedly, ‘ _Fuck,_ just don’t give up on me yet. Please?’ I pleaded with her, my eyes boring into hers. She nodded silently, placing her hand gently on my cheek and lifting up to stand on her toes and pressing a chaste kiss to my lips.

‘Let me know when you’re ready,’ she whispered. I rested my forehead against hers for a moment, breathing her in before finally pulling back. I opened her bedroom door and whistled for Kal to join me as I walked to her front door. Opening it, I took one last look at her and seeing her standing there, giving me a small smile that didn’t meet her eyes, I knew I was going to need to get my head out of my fucking arse and make sure to never make her feel this way again. If only I knew how to just let go of doubts and insecurities. As I closed her door, I leaned against the hallway wall and sighed.  
  
Kal nudged his head against my leg, and when I looked down at him, he was looking up at me with an expression as if to say, _what the hell is wrong with you?_

I shoved both of my hands through my hair aggravatedly before I started walking down the hallway. I turned around to look at her door one last time, grunting frustratedly as I took Kal with me to my room and got lost in mulling over my own stupidity. Where did we go from here? Should I keep in touch or just leave it alone while trying to figure stuff out? I wanted to keep seeing her, but wouldn’t I be leading her on if I did? I didn’t know anything anymore.

_Fuck._


	18. Sophia & Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a few recent comments on the story and knowing people were still reading this sparked my motivation to write, so big thanks to them! 
> 
> Time to finally get this plot moving somewhere, y'all!
> 
> Happy reading :)

**  
**  
Sophia  
  
‘Alright guys, that was great! Let’s go one more time and then you’re off for the day!’ I heard my director yell. I sighed in relief. It’d been a long morning and I could feel my stomach rumbling with a need for food. Thankfully, this was going to be the last day of shooting this particular fight scene. I felt like we’d been working on it forever and was glad to be able to move on to other scenes. It ended up taking up a lot more time than we’d originally thought, so to finally finish it was a relief for everyone involved.  
I was glad I finally had the tricky kick and dodge part mastered, even though ‘practicing’ with Henry two days ago hadn’t really helped, since we were… _otherwise occupied_. The awkward, distant stuff that happened with him afterwards hadn’t really helped my optimism in any way, either.

I hadn’t heard from him since, and I wasn’t sure if I should text him or not, or maybe call him. Just to make sure he was okay.

_No, you shouldn’t_ , I heard Phoebe’s voice say in my head. I’d called her last night to tell her (be it a less detailed version of) what happened.

 _He_ was the one who took a step back, who seemed to be thinking a million things but refused to share any of those thoughts with me. All I wanted was for him to just talk to me, but something was stopping him every time he got close to doing so, and honestly, I was getting fed up.  
I wanted to give him space, I truly did. While Henry seemed pretty perfect at some parts of our ‘thing’ (Jesus, I don’t even know what to call us), he seemed unable to give me what I’d already given him: trust. I’d already told him pretty much everything there was to know about my personal life, things that I’d struggled with over the years and still did. I wanted to be with him, but if he couldn’t trust me the way I trusted him, what was the point? That’s exactly what relationships are all about, right? At least, that’s what I wanted mine to be about. If Henry couldn’t give me that, maybe waiting for him was a waste of time.

It all sounded simple and logical in my head, but as soon as we entered the same room, all I had to do was look into those damned blue eyes of his and all rational thoughts would go _poof._ Vanished to make room for one thing and one thing only: desire.

The always present, aching hanker for him to touch me, the desire to feel his lips on my skin, to feel his arms around me. He got me hot like nobody’s business, and shit, with every encounter I found myself more eager to just fuck his brains out. And _shit,_ did I really just think the words ‘fuck his brains out’? _Who am I?_

This was getting ridiculous. Maybe I should just make a promise to myself that there will be no more of any type of freaky stuff until he’d spoken his damn mind.

_Okay, yeah, done. Promise is now in effect._

Since the last two days had been radio silent on both sides, maybe that wasn’t going to be a hard promise to keep since it seemed we were already starting to alienate from one another. But shit, my heart hurt at just the thought of not seeing Henry anymore. Against all my better judgement, I’d started to care for him. _Really_ care for him. I couldn’t imagine not hanging out in my or his room anymore, not eating together, laughing together, doing other stuff together…

The fact I’d never felt a pull toward anyone before like the one I felt toward Henry definitely didn’t help with the boiling feelings, either. We were like magnets, always drawn together, unable to stay away for long before the pull brought us together again.  
  
  
I sighed and shook my thoughts from my head, deciding to focus on preparing to do one last take on the fight scene with my colleague Sierra, I was just about to put my phone away when I felt it buzzing with a text message.

**Henry:** _Looks like you didn’t need my help with that scene._

I frowned at my phone in confusion as a follow up message came through.

**Henry:** _PS, you look sexy as hell right now._

My stomach fluttered with heat, spreading downward. _Oh shit, he’s here._

I darted my eyes around inconspicuously, trying to find his face without anyone noticing I was looking for someone as my heartbeat sped up. A few seconds later my phone buzzed again.

**Henry:** _Look up._

I glanced from my phone to the ceiling, seeing Henry standing on a small platform that had the cameras installed for higher perspective scenes. He was barely a shadow on the poorly lighted iron stand, but I’d recognize the outline of those shoulders anywhere. A blush crept onto my face at the realization he’d snuck in to come see me, but at the same time I felt aggravated with him for being off the radar for two days after he ate- well… _Me_.

Just as I started to type back a text, I heard the director’s voice call, ‘Everyone ready?’

Within seconds, everyone was ready to go and the cameras started rolling while I acted out my fighting sequence with Sierra. Ugh, I was aching to get out of this damn outfit. Seriously, why does a sorceress need a dress with a built-in push up bra and tight ass corset for a fight?

As we started, the knowledge of Henry’s presence was stuck in the back of my mind. I felt nervous as hell for when the scene was done, knowing he would probably be waiting for me once I got out.

Throughout the sequence, all thoughts other than acting out the moves perfectly were pushed out of my mind as I sunk into the role of Yennefer and forgot about everything else. From there on, there wasn’t anything other than me and Sierra, and I was reminded of the reason I loved being a stunt actress: training for and performing stunts was my escape from reality, my way to keep fit, to forget about everything that was happening in real life since my only goal was to make sure the characters and their fighting styles were accurately represented and executed perfectly. Feeling my body flow through each carefully coordinated movement, my mind finally cleared for the first time in two days.

A few minutes in, I did my high kick, followed by Sierra’s jab-attempt at my side before I dodged it perfectly, keeping my balance and rolling into the next moves until the entire scene was done.  
I felt like it’d been my best take yet and smiled with delight as a few crew members whooped and the director complemented us on our performance. I looked up, still smiling as my gaze wandered to the higher platform, but Henry was nowhere to be seen. Did he leave without even saying hi?  
  
I sighed, deciding to head back into the dressing rooms to get out of my itchy costume before heading toward hair and make-up to get all the heavy make-up off my face. As soon as I was done, I headed into the hallway to get myself some lunch, checking my phone to see if maybe Henry had texted that he had to head back to his own part of set or something. I let out a frustrated breath when I saw the screen was blank and I had no new text messages.

‘ _Dick_ ,’ I mumbled to myself, fumbling my phone back into my pocket before nearly having a heart attack when suddenly another voice filled the otherwise empty hallway.

‘Bastard took off, did he?’ a deep, very distinguishable voice chuckled.

‘ _Jesus_!’ I yelped, clasping a hand over my chest, trying to get my heartbeat to slow down.

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,’ Henry apologized, his eyes gleaming as the corners of his lips quirked up in an amused smile.

‘Hate to break it to you, but you failed miserably,’ I gritted out, trying not to get distracted by the way his white T-shirt stretched across his chest, or the way his hair curled, falling onto his forehead, or the way his jeans rode so low on his hips that-

‘How’ve you been?’ he snapped me out of my lust-trance. Or, well, not really, because even his deep voice fucking oozed sex.

‘I’m-’ I cleared my throat, because it sounded like pure gravel, ‘I’m good, yeah, finally done with that scene, so, relieved would be one way to describe my mood right now.’

‘That’s great, congrats. You looked awesome, by the way,’ he pointed out, putting his hands in his pockets as I felt an awkward silence coming from a mile away.

‘Thanks,’ I nodded with a small smile, and he pushed off the wall he was leaning against to stand in front of me.

‘So,’ I didn’t know what else to say.

‘So,’ he smiled at the ground, his eyes darting away from mine.

I fiddled with my hands, looking down at them before looking back up at him again. He really did look amazing. Not that there were any unattractive looks on him.

Which is super annoying, like, if Henry Cavill wore a stupid hat, you’d think, _wow_ , that stupid hat looks really _good_ on him. But then, if you wear it, it’s just a stupid hat. _God._

_Why am I thinking about Henry wearing hats? Stop this now, Sophia._

He still didn’t speak up, the moment rolling into a long series of moments were we just looked at each other, both of us undoubtably realizing something had to be said about what happened two days ago, but neither of us wanting to start that conversation. _  
  
_A small voice crept into my head, repeating the words _abort mission, abort mission,_ over and over again in an annoyingly high pitch, causing me to speak up.

‘I- um… I should probably get some lunch,’ I stammered before stepping aside and attempting to walk past him. I saw his mouth turn into a frown and he blinked in confusion before stopping me, grabbing hold of my elbow gently.

‘What are you-’ he frowned, ‘Where do you think you’re going?’ he asked as he turned his body to face me again, that damn hand not leaving my skin. Defiance rose my temper.

‘I’m going to eat, Henry. It’s this thing people do when they’re hungr-’ I fell silent as his hand slid down to my forearm, distracting me with the burning trail his tracing fingers left on my skin. He cocked his head, his eyes leaving my face to rest on my neck, where I could feel a red heat starting to spread over my skin.

‘You were saying?’ he said as one corner of his mouth twitched.

I shook my head to snap out of it, looking at where he held my arm, ‘I really should-’ I started when I saw a shadow on the opposite end of the hallway. My eyes looked past him as I realized someone was about to walk around the corner into the hall, where we were standing, alone, in a dark hallway corner, and at the risk of being caught I, well… I panicked.

‘Crap,’ I grumbled as I grabbed his arm and felt at the door handle we were standing next to. Without thinking, I turned and when the door opened, I pulled him with me into the space, praying to god the person coming around the corner of the hallway hadn’t seen or heard us. Quickly closing the door behind me, I locked it and felt around for a light switch. When I finally found it, the room lit up and I looked around the rather small space, only to find mops, brooms, closets filled with cleaning supplies and repairing items filling every corner of the room. There was one little desk standing in the center of the room, which was littered with a few stray supplies that I imagined had never been properly put away by the janitor or something. The only light in the room came from a sad little light bulb hanging from the ceiling on a chord that seemed to be at a breaking point.  
  
 _Fucking hell. Really Sophia? A utility closet?_

  
Henry too seemed to realize the banality of the situation, as he cocked his head and his brow lifted eloquently as his eyes met mine, his lips twitching, jaw clenching with amusement.

‘This is… Nice?’ he proclaimed, that stupid smile not leaving his stupid face.  
I sighed aggravatedly, running a hand through my hair.

‘Look, there was someone coming, so I didn’t have a choice,’ I explained in a rushed voice, ‘and in my defense, I didn’t know what was in here, so wipe that damn smirk off your face,’ I ordered, jabbing a finger into his chest hard enough to make him jerk.

‘Yeah, no, of course,’ he nodded solemnly, but I could see him fighting a smile, and failing.

‘ _Asshole,’_ I grumbled, turning around and moving to reopen the door. His hand shot out and covered mine before I could do so.

‘Wait, wait,’ he blurted from behind me. I could feel the wall of his chest radiating warmth behind me, making my breath hitch. I slowly turned around to face him as he stepped closer, backing me against the door.

His eyes shifted down to my legs and he took a deep breath, his gaze going molten. I looked down briefly to realize I was wearing a tight pair of black yoga pants with an equally tight tank top, which had pretty much served as my undergarments for the costume I’d worn earlier. _Shit._

A flush crept up my chest as I met his heavy-lidded gaze.

‘Now that we’re here…’

I watched his throat work as he swallowed. When his warm hand curled around my neck, my heart set off into a gallop.

Henry  
  
She stared at me with wide eyes, parted lips. Her hand wrapped around my wrist as I grazed my fingers over the soft skin of her neck.

_Shit,_ what am I doing?  
  


I didn’t even mean to come to set today to watch her, I meant to stay away from her until I sorted stuff out, I swear. I’m a helpless case when it comes to this damn woman.

It only took one look at her sexy ass body to get me harder than fucking steel. I didn’t know what was going on with me. I was a goddamn goner for this woman.

Which didn’t make any sense to me. Ever since I was a little kid, I told myself the only person I needed to be happy, to accomplish things, was me. _I_ was the one that could turn my life into something meaningful, no one else.

And it was true. Until one day, when I snapped at this girl who asked me which floor I had to go to (I have to admit, not my proudest moment) when I stepped on a particular elevator. How could I have known that she’d turn out to be the cheeky, reserved, yet brutally honest and insanely beautiful woman I now knew her to be? One I couldn’t keep my eyes or mind off of, or my hands for that matter, as had been proven time and time again as well as right now in this moment, where I was slowly mapping out her neckline with my fingers.  
I was afraid of how much I needed her, I realized. My problem wasn’t that I didn’t want her to see me differently, or that I was afraid of what the directors and crew would say if they found out about us.

No, here’s the real problem: I didn’t _want_ to need her, and that had nothing to do with _her_ , but everything to do with _me_ and the way _I_ was wired. I was afraid to give in to the need, afraid I’d crumble if I did and she left.

But the thing was, I _already_ needed her and I was _already_ giving in. I was fucking helpless to stop myself from getting near her every chance I got. As much as I hated to admit it, I was already relying on her, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

The voices in my head were getting too loud, everything was becoming too much, and I needed to silence the damn noise.

So, I did the only thing I knew would get me there: I bent my neck and pressed my lips against hers. Not rushed or hard, only a light touch of mouths against each other.

The commotion in my head died down immediately as the only thing I could hear was the sharp intake of her breath, the barely audible hum that left her lips as she kissed me back, her hand tightening around my wrist. I pulled back, resting my forehead against hers, keeping my eyes closed as I breathed her in, slowly getting high on her fresh, sweet, uniquely female scent. That wasn’t enough, though, so I kissed her again, and again, until I felt her arms wrap around my neck.

The kiss escalated as we both found ourselves unable to stop. My arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closely to me. Her mouth pressed against mine more urgently and I pressed her harder into the wall her in response. A noise left her and it went straight to my dick.  
Her hands pushed into my hair, her fingernails scraping over my scalp as they went. I felt my dick jolt in delight, and I tightened my grip around her waist, pulling her more tightly against me. She gasped into my mouth, undoubtably feeling the hard ridge in my pants pressing into her stomach. I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth, flicking it against her upper teeth, teasing her, before pulling away again. Her mouth followed mine eagerly, her head tipping back as I straightened a little.  
One of her hands slid down my neck to rest on my pec; suddenly a discontented noise left her throat and she pushed at my chest to put distance between us. My cock wept in sorrow as we separated, our mouths detaching at last when she spoke.

‘Nope, _nope nope nope,_ not happening,’ she scolded, but it wasn’t directed at me, per se. She seemed to be scolding herself as she started babbling something about promises. She snapped out of it when she noticed me gaping at her sheepishly.

‘Henry, have you figured your shit out since we last saw each other?’ she asked with a resolute voice, making me blurt out a chuckle.

‘Um, you really wanna discuss this now?’ I asked, casting a pointed look downward, desperately hoping the mood hasn’t shrunk away yet. My dick certainly hadn’t.

‘ _Yes_ , I wanna discuss this _now_ ,’ she echoed angrily, ‘I have made a promise to myself, mister, which means until the nonsense that’s made things awkward between us a ridiculous amount of times since we’ve known each other is resolved, no more shenanigans will ensue,’ she said with a stern nod to herself.

‘Shenanigans?’ I blinked, trying to hold back my laughter.

‘Yes, _shenanigans_. You know, _freaky tingz,’_ she clarified and I howled with laughter, earning a slap to the shoulder from _Miss Shenanigan_ herself.

‘I’m serious, Henry!’

‘I know, I know, I’m sorry,’ I blurted, knowing I had to get myself in check if I didn’t want her next slap to be landing on my face.

‘Have you figured your shit out,’ she repeated, more serious now. I looked her over, a small sigh leaving my chest as I braced myself for seeing a disappointed look on her face yet again, because _no, I haven’t._

‘Um, well, no, not really- _Fuck!_ ’ I howled, this time in pain, as she now gripped my balls in her hand so tight it felt like they were being fucking strangled. _Holy shit!_

She scowled up at me as I squirmed, holding my breath for what I knew was going to be the tongue-lashing of the century.

‘Listen up,’ she said in a scarily calm voice, and I looked up at the ceiling in a sad attempt to pray for the gods to let her have mercy on my poor balls.

‘I asked you to let me know when you figured it out, not before. Today, you came here, acting like nothing’s wrong, kissing me, while knowing things hadn’t changed for you. I don’t like it and I so happen to respect myself enough to not get used by anyone, not even someone as sexy as you,’ she gritted out, softening on the last words. She then softened her grip on my sac, shifting it to my cock.

‘I need you to decide if this game is still on, Henry,’ she announced. She gave me a slow, steady pump and when an embarrassingly desperate moan escaped my throat, she smiled smugly.

‘So, if you ever want to have _this_ again,’ she drawled while nearly making me squeak by pressing her tits up against me, ‘then you’ll come to my room tonight at eight, ready to spill your beans.’

I gulped as she fixed me with a stern look.

‘If not, then game over, Cavill.’

And with that, she gave my chest a light shove, sending me stumbling backwards as she turned around and opened the door to the hallway. She turned around and looked me over one last time and then she was gone, leaving me standing there dumbfounded, my mouth hanging open in astonishment.

Holy shit. Holy _fucking_ shit.  
  
I stood there for a good few minutes, replaying her words over and over in my head.

_Game over, Cavill._

Fuck. I knew right then that I couldn’t let it be over with this woman. I had no idea what I was going to tell her, but there was no way we were finished. So I did what I had to do and pulled my phone out of my jeans.

**_Henry:_** _You win, babe. 8 pm. Game on it is._


	19. Sophia & Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved the positive responses after posting the last chapter! Hope you like this next one, too. 
> 
> Happy reading :)

Sophia

****

I walked out of the closet and within seconds my brain galloped into a panic fit.

Oh god.

Oh shit.

Oh fuck. _What the hell did I do?_

I kept walking down the hall, my heart hammering in my throat as I realized my mistake.

What on earth was I thinking giving Henry an ultimatum like that? What if he doesn’t want me the way I want him? What if he doesn’t show up? What if we’re over and things will be awkward as f-

_Ding!_

I jumped at the sound of my phone as a message came up. I walked outside while pulling out my phone only for my heart to go from hammering a mile a minute into screeching a full-on halt.

**_Henry:_ ** _You win, babe. 8 pm. Game on it is._

My breath halted. I realized I’d been standing there staring at my phone for a beat too long when the taxi that had apparently stopped for me honked, startling me.

I gave the cabbie an apologetic wave as I hurriedly got into the car. My eyes stayed glued to the phone the entire drive back to the hotel, reading them over and over until I was dizzy.

An endless cycle of me pulling out my phone, reading the message and putting it away again repeated itself all damn day. When I couldn’t take it anymore, I did the only thing I could think of and pulled up FaceTime.

Phoebe picked up on the second ring, thank God.

‘Hey S. How’s everything?’ she asked light-heartedly.

‘SOS,’ I sounded as squeaky as I felt.

‘What’s wrong?’ she frowned.

I gave her a detailed explanation of everything that happened this morning. Telling her about the utility closed, which made her howl with laughter. About the making out, at which she nodded knowingly as if that was the single most predictable thing to have ever happened. There was one detail of my story she did not see coming, though.

‘Soooo, I um…’

‘You what?’ she pressed.

‘I… _Igrabbedhisballs!’_ I blurted.

‘What was that?’ she blurted a laugh.

‘I grabbed his balls, okay?’ I exclaimed.

‘You WHAT?’ she practically screeched.

‘Oh lord, please don’t make me say it again,’ I sigh, already regretting telling her this particular action.

‘Oh my God, this is priceless!’ she cheered, ignoring my comment.

My hands covered my face in embarrassment.

‘I can’t believe I did that,’ I moaned in horror.

‘Me neither, but I am loving it!’ she said in a singsong voice.

‘Seriously Soph, you did great. I think this might just be what he needed. It’s awesome how you stood up for yourself. I’m hella impressed right now.’

‘I guess,’ I grumbled.

‘So, now what? You just wait and see if he shows up tonight?’

‘Oh, he’ll be there, alright,’ I murmured, more to myself than Phoebe, but she’d heard me.

‘What do you mean, _he’ll be there_?’ she asked, looking confused.

I pulled my phone out and showed her the message Henry sent me. Another wave of _oh my God_ s and _this is awesome_ s washed through the speakers.

‘Ooooh, and he calls you _babe_. Does he call you that when y’all gettin’ freaky, too?’

‘Phoebs!’ I scolded, earning another laugh from her. If anyone else asked me that I’d have hung up right then, but this is Phoebe, so I knew it’s all good.

‘Sorry, hun,’ she smiled, ‘Honestly, I think you did good. Sometimes men don’t get what they want. You gotta push ‘em a little bit every once in a while. Or, well, you can _squeeze_ ‘em, too, I guess.’

At that, we both burst out laughing, recovering only after a full minute.

‘But what do I say when he comes over tonight?’

‘Nothing! Let him do the talking, and if you don’t like what he has to say, then you can show him the door, easy peasy,’ she said matter-of-factly, giving a little wave of her hand to emphasize her point.

‘But if you do like what he says…’ she drawled, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

‘Oh my god, you’re the worst,’ I have to giggle, ‘I love you, though.’

‘Love you too, S,’ she said with a knowing smile before I heard her phone chime. Her eyes widening as she glanced at it.

‘Oh crap, I’m late for a lunch date! I’ve gotta go hun, fill me in later, ‘kay?’

‘Of course,’ I had to smile, ‘Thanks Phoebs, you always know how to make me feel better.’

‘Anytime, babe,’ she winked as she blew me a kiss through the screen, and then she was gone.

I spent the rest of the day lounging in my room, visiting the hotel pool for a quick dip and finally showering off, somehow feeling more relaxed about everything with Henry. As I got a bite to eat for dinner, I wondered if he felt nervous at all.

Henry  
  
_Holy fuck, I’m nervous._

Honestly, I hadn’t even had time to think about what I was going to say because I was too damn nervous. And also because I was still hard as a rock. _Awesome._

I was hoping the squeamish feeling would go away during the day, but unfortunately, I had no such luck. Feeling desperate, I’d called my oldest brother. He normally gave good advice, but since I didn’t tell him in explicit detail what was going on, he wasn’t able to put me at ease this time.

I pulled myself through the day, feeling both anticipation as well as reluctance as the clock slowly ticked towards 8 o’clock.

Sophia  
  
By the time eight o’clock came around I had changed into comfy sweats and sat myself down for a few episodes _Marie_. Now, _Marie_ was an old French soap series, maybe popular-ish in France, but in the US? Definitely no.

Why was I watching it? Well, because I’d always wanted to learn French and I’d convinced myself that by watching a television series without subtitles I’d learn it much faster and more fluent than in any class.

Was it working? Again, definitely _no_. I didn’t understand a word, but watching the characters argue with each other while trying to figure the story out had turned out to be quite entertaining.

As of right now, I was completely into whatever Marie was arguing about with the woman I believed to be her mother, Thérèse, when the doorbell rang.

Uncharacteristically, I didn’t feel particularly nervous opening the door for Henry. Somehow Phoebe’s advice to leave the ball in his court had really put me at ease. However, my heart couldn’t help but do a little backflip at seeing him standing in my doorway, because _damn_ if he wasn’t the sexiest man on the planet.

‘You came,’ I smiled up at him, letting my eyes drop to his black, loosely fitting T-shirt and soft looking sweatpants. God, I already knew what was under all those clothes, but that somehow made things worse, because that meant I also knew how much I was going to enjoy licking every perfect inch of him if I got the chance.

‘Of course,’ his deep voice came, sounding so gravelly and sexy and… _Male._ Did my thighs just clench together?

‘I told you I would,’ he said, looking around the room. I couldn’t read him easily tonight.

I forgot what I had been watching until Henry’s eyes landed on my tv. There was a scene going on that consisted of Maria and her lover, Gabriel, shouting mostly the word _merde_ at each other before suddenly grabbing each other and tearing each other’s clothes (which were seriously outdated) off, proceeding to make love.

Embarrassment flooded my face, but seeing Henry’s eyebrows knit together in confusion and disbelief was too damn hilarious to really be bothered by it.

‘Soph- what…’ he looked from me to the scene playing out in front of us and then back to me, ‘What are you _watching_?’

A laugh flew out of my mouth as I covered my mouth trying to keep it in.

‘I’m watching _Marie.’_

‘Who’s Marie?’ he still looked adorably confused.

‘ _That’s_ Marie,’ I pointed to the screen, ‘And _that_ is Gabriel,’ I explain.

‘They’re lovers.’

‘I can see that,’ Henry cringed as he watched them seemingly trying to suck each other’s faces off, ‘Vividly. I think the better question is _why_ are you watching this?’

‘Well, I’m trying to learn French,’ I explain proudly. He nodded in thought, crossing his arms over his chest while the scene went on and on. Or rather, Marie and Gabriel did.

‘Um… Okay, so remind me how _this,’_ he pointed one finger to the screen just as the sound Marie moaning Gabriel’s name filled the room, ‘is going to help you learn French? And why don’t you have subtitles? And why don’t you just go to a class?’

‘I know for a fact that by watching without subtitles I’ll learn fluent French ten times faster than by following a French class,’ I lifted my chin at him. He nodded with an incredulous expression, seeming to be holding back a smile.

‘What?’ I raised my head defiantly.

‘Is it working?’

‘Bet your ass, it is.’

‘All right,’ he arched a brow in challenge, ‘Then tell me, what were they fighting about?’

Well, shit.

‘I’m not sure yet, but it’s still early in the story, so...’ I tried to protest, but he was too quick.

‘Bull. Shit. You’re on episode 20!’ He laughed, pointing at the screen where the number and name of the episode appeared. The title ‘ _La trahison’_ written on the screen. Shit, I was twenty episodes in and still had no clue what was going on! I guess Henry was right. He grinned down at me as I let out a defeated sigh.

‘Fine, fine. Maybe it won’t work, doesn’t mean I can’t try,’ I elbowed him, ‘Stop laughing, you asshole!’

Henry chuckled as he ducked away from my elbow, the sound reverberating through my body, and I was surprised how alive I felt suddenly. I couldn’t help but smile through my insult.

‘Sorry, sorry, you’re right. Try it if you want,’ he looked thoughtful before he pointed a finger at me.

‘You know what, I’ll do you one better. I can watch with you, see for myself,’ he suggested, already rounding the couch and flopping down on it.

_Not so fast, cowboy._

‘Nuh-uh, no can do, Cavill. I’ll do _you_ one better,’ I snatched the remote he’d already taken out of his hand and turning off the tv.

‘How about you stop trying to avoid the reason you came here, which is to _talk,_ and then I’ll decide if I want to let you watch _Marie_ with me.’

He let out a deep breath as he eyed me. After a beat, the corners of his mouth lifted up.

‘You got me,’ he admitted.

‘I know. Now, talk,’ I ordered, making him knit his brows together.

‘You’re bossy,’ he smirked.

‘I know. Now, talk,’ I repeated, smiling but at the same time letting him know I wasn’t messing around, which earned me another laugh before he turned serious.

‘Alright, woman, easy,’ he licked his lips, which was stupidly sexy and throwing me off my game. I tried not to let it show, though, and he didn’t seem to notice.

He leaned his elbows on his knees as he ran one of his hands through his hair and for the first time since he came in, I noticed how his hand was slightly shaking and how his jaw was clenched. How his eyes seemed try their hardest to avoid mine now that the conversation had taken a more serious turn.

Was he nervous?

‘Are you nervous?’ I voiced the question before really thinking it through.

‘Yes.’

His gaze met mine briefly and there was an intensity in his eyes I hadn’t seen before now. My breath hitched as I gulped.

‘Why?’ I was genuinely curious.

‘Because I hadn’t figured out what I was going to say to you,’ he admitted, ‘It’s… I don’t know… sensitive, I guess,’ he let out a sigh, ‘I don’t know where to start.’ His eyes focused on anything but me.

‘Look, Henry, I don’t mean to make this harder for you, okay? But you gotta understand-’

He interrupted me before I could finish.

‘I know, and I _do_ understand, alright? I do, it’s just that I don’t like to not be…’ he fell silent in thought.

‘To not be what?’ I pressed.

‘To not be in control, I guess,’ he sighed as I furrowed my brows in confusion.

‘In control of what?’ I questioned as I was standing next to the couch, leaning my hip against it.

‘Life, my state of mind, the ability to make myself happy, I guess…’ he looked up at me with desperation, as if he didn’t know how to proceed.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

‘Alright,’ I sat down next to him and took his hand, not missing the way his eyelids dropped a little as I rubbed against the side of his hand with my thumb. Like always, the sexual chemistry between us was clearly present. Which was great, because I planned on using it to make this easier on him. I wanted him to be honest with me, but I didn’t intend for him to have a miserable time doing so.

I put a finger beneath his chin, forcing his eyes to meet mine, ‘You want control?’ I caressed his neck and when his eyes glazed over and his shoulders relaxed, I knew my plan would work.

‘How ‘bout this, I ask you a question, and in return…’ I took the hand I was holding and placed it on my thigh, letting my fingers glide over the veins in his forearm, ‘You can take off a piece of my clothes.’

Now, that got his attention.

‘Are you serious?’ he crinkled his brows, but I saw the hint of intrigue flashing in his eyes.

‘Dead,’ I slanted my head and let my eyes wander seductively before scraping his scalp softly with my nails.

‘So, are you in?’

He licked his lips again, and this time I wasn’t able to hide my blush. His hand wrapped around my thigh and pulled me close, leaving only a few inches between us on the couch. His eyes met mine and fire crackled beneath my skin when a devious smile curved on his lips.

‘Lead the way, ma’am.’


End file.
